Kingdom Hearts: The Light Guardians
by Keyblade Guardian
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat, the worlds were saved by Sora again, but that was just temporary. There are still threats out there, so the Keyblade wielders who fought against Xehanort form an organization called "Light Guardians" to protect and help those who need it.
1. The Day before Departure

_Hello, this will be my first story in the regular story section. Up to now, I just wrote Kingdom Hearts crossovers, but since KH is already a big crossover and this story is going to have a lot of characters from different series, I decided to put it here._

_For those who already know me, I hope you enjoy this story as much as the others, and that other people who take a look also like it._

_This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts III, so I'll make some assumptions since I can't wait to the release of the game to write this story. It also takes place after two crossovers I wrote two crossovers, one with Soul Eater and the other one with Fairy Tail, so the characters of those stories will appear in this one again._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Light Guardians**

**Chapter I**

**The Day before Departure**

_1307hrs, Thursday, November 4th, 2022  
Unknown Location_

"We're done here!"

A boy with spiked brown hair and blue eyes, and a bald old man with yellow eyes were in a rocky area, surrounded by fire and rubbles, and standing in front of each other. They were wearing an armor; the boy's was brown and golden, while the man's was mostly silver, and you could only see some parts of the armors since they were partly broken and the helmets were missing. The boy also had a weapon in his left hand, a big sword which had a bluish-yellow blade, and the handgrip looked like two big keys stuck together.

It was obvious that the two had a long and hard fight between each other, and it wasn't a friendly one, it was a fight to the death. The boy just used his hand to pierce the man's chest, and this was what finished the battle, with the brown-haired boy as the winner.

"Well done, boy…" said the man after coughing, and then the spiky teen pushed his hand further, causing the elder to groan in pain.

"Your dream dies with you," the boy said and he was about to pull his hand out of his enemy's chest, but the man stopped the boy by grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"Maybe not…" the elder said after bringing the boy closer to him. "Thanks to you, the light has triumphed over the darkness, for a while longer at least…but surely, there will be more people who will want to upset the balance between light and darkness…and they will want the darkness to surpass the light."

The old man started to cough more while the boy stayed still, waiting for the man to finish what he wanted to say.

"But at least," the man continued, now with a weaker voice, "there will be someone who stops them…you, Sora. Now I know that you will be able to make sure that the darkness doesn't surpass the light, while others will make sure that the light doesn't surpass the darkness...just like I wanted."

The boy known as Sora patted the man's shoulder and then, he pulled his hand out of the elder's chests. The brown-haired teen had now in his hand a bright orb, which was the heart of the bald man. Sora crushed the heart with his hand while the man, who was now lying on the ground, spoke his last words after letting out a very weak laugh.

"Deep inside we're…kindred spirits…you…and I…" he said before expiring.

The boy watched how the body of the man started vanishing. He stood there until it disappeared completely and he could confirm that he did it, he finally defeated Xehanort.

**-TLG-**

_0800hrs, Thursday, June 6th, 2024  
Sora's room, Destiny Islands_

Sora opened his eyes, waking up from a good sleep. He started to get up while taking a look at his room, which was surprisingly neat and clean. When Sora returned to his home, he found difficult to get used to sleeping in his own bed again, but after a year and a half doing it, he could do it, besides, it was much more comfortable than sleeping inside a Gummi Ship.

He put on his clothes after going to the bathroom and then he exited his room and walked towards the living room of his house. As he went down the stairs, he could hear how her mother was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, and it looks like she also heard him.

"Sora?" she asked while poking her head out of the door. She was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes that looked just like Sora's.

"Good morning, mom," grinned Sora.

"Wow, you've been getting up early lately," she remarked. "I'm almost done with breakfast, wait a minute, okay?"

"Sure!" said the boy before sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote controller of the TV. He started watching it, but the only thing that was on TV were news, and they weren't very good ones.

"_The serial killer known as Red John has claimed another victim today, the-"_

*click*

"_The incident with the VRMMO, Sword Art Online, is still ongoing, it has been almost two years now, and-"_

*click*

"_It has been ten years since the private military and security company, Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., was created-"_

Sora turned off the TV, sick of hearing these kinds of news, although the last one wasn't really bad. There were happening a lot of bad things in his world, but what worried him the most was the things that could be happening in the other worlds. The words Xehanort said on his deathbed echoed in the head of Sora, who knew that the dead man was right, there are more people who will try to conquer the worlds using the darkness, and he couldn't let them do it.

"The breakfast is ready!" Sora's mother said and the boy went to the kitchen.

The two started to eat, none of them talked and this worried the mother. Usually, Sora is the one who starts talking before others, unless there's something bothering him, then he remains silent since he doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

"I heard the television," the young woman said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh, right…" Sora said while looking at his plate.

"It looks like lots of people in trouble out there, huh?" the mother continued and then she sighed, which made Sora look at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just…when you disappeared, I'd have never imagined that you were going to return like this," his mother explained.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Look at you! You've grown a lot, and I'm not just talking about a physical growth," the woman answered. "I almost didn't recognize you when you returned a year and a half ago."

"You're exaggerating," said Sora after laughing slightly at what his mother said.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that you've matured," his mother said. "And I'm glad you did without stop being the same boy I raised and…well, I don't know how many people out there know you, but surely they're a lot."

"Yeah, they are," Sora chuckled. "But mom, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want you to know that I know that you are able to take care of yourself," the woman answered while smiling at her son. "Tomorrow you'll leave the islands again with Riku and Kairi, and I don't want you to feel bad for that."

"Oh, is it tomorrow? I didn't remember at all!" Sora joked and his mother raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful," she said, now with a more serious voice. "You know that I wouldn't want to hear that something bad happened to you."

"Of course, mom, I promise," Sora said. "And thank you for that, but…why have you told me this now, and not tomorrow before I leave?"

"Well, you will leave early," Sora's mother replied as she stood up. "Besides, I wouldn't want to bother you just before you leave."

"You don't," Sora affirmed. "I'm happy you care about me, and I promise that we'll come back to the islands to see how everyone is doing."

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said before hugging her son. "But I still don't know how you three convinced us to let you leave the islands, you and Kairi aren't even eighteen."

"We can be very persuasive. Besides, we could have escaped if you didn't let us," Sora said with a cheeky grin. "And we can't wait one more year to be eighteen, we've already waited a year and a half, and I think that's enough."

"That reminds me that there's still something you haven't answered to any of us," said the mother, referring to the parents of Riku and Kairi, and herself. "Why do you want to leave? I know you want to see the friends you've made, and help other people, but I have the feeling that there's something else."

"It's complicated…" said Sora and this surprised his mother.

"After all you've told me, what can be so complicated?" she asked before looking at him with a teasing expression. "Do you have a girlfriend out there?"

"W-what!?" asked a dumbfounded Sora.

"Just kidding, Sora," his mother said smiling. "But you better hope I don't find out that Riku and you are flirting with outsider girls, you two have to take care of Kairi, even if she doesn't need it."

"Sure…" said the boy, who was still a bit disconcerted.

"Come on," Sora's mother began, "help me clear the table. You're going to meet with your friends for lunch, right?"

**-TLG-**

Sora arrived at the island where Riku, Kairi and he used to hang out when they were younger, although they continued doing it since they returned. When he left his boat, he noticed that there were some more tied up to the dock, so probably two of them were Riku's and Kairi's.

The spiky boy started to walk around the beach, looking for his friends, when he started to hear footsteps behind him. There was someone approaching him, and that person was doing it quietly, something that Sora noticed. The spiky teen could tell that it was a boy, so he thought that it was probably Riku.

It looks like that boy wanted to give him a scare, but then he saw the shadow in the sand and realized that this person was going to hit him with something. Sora moved aside, dodging a stick that was about to hit him, then he grabbed the boy's wrist with his left hand and put the other on the attacker's chin. Finally, Sora kicked at the boy's ankle, making him fall on the ground after flipping backwards.

Sora dropped the stick and took a look at the boy he just knocked down. He was a young teen, around Sora's age, and had disheveled blond hair and blue eyes.

"Tidus?" asked Sora after having seen the face of the boy.

"Hey…" Tidus groaned in pain, even when he landed on the sand.

"I told you not to do it, but you had to, right?" said someone who was approaching the two boys.

By the voice, Sora could tell that it was a girl. The spiky boy turned around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and there was another boy next to her who had orange hair and brown eyes, and he also looked older than the other three.

"Selphie, Wakka," said Sora when he saw the two people who were walking towards him and Tidus.

"Hello, Sora," greeted the girl smiling.

"What's up, man?" Wakka said, and then he looked at the boy who was lying on the sand. "I don't know what you expected to happen, but I knew you would end up like this."

"Could you help me instead of mocking me?" asked Tidus and Wakka helped him to his feet.

"May I know why you tried to attack me from behind?" asked Sora after crossing his arms, although he wasn't upset since there was a small smile on his face.

"I wanted to catch you by surprise, like when we were younger," Tidus answered. "I thought it would be fun."

"If you find funny to attack me with a stick from behind," said Sora, "I'll say that you have a warped sense of humor."

"Yeah, now I know it wasn't a very good idea," Tidus said while scratching the back of his head.

"You're lucky he just flipped you over," Selphie said. "Knowing how brute Sora is, who knows what could have happened?"

"Hey, I know how to control my strength," Sora said, defending himself, and the girl giggled.

"It was a joke, silly," she affirmed. "Come on, Riku and Kairi are waiting."

The four friends walked until they reached a wooden door that led to the bridge, which was connected to a smaller island, the one that has the paopu tree on it. On the small island there was a picnic table and a lot of food on it, and next to it there were two people, a silver-haired boy and a redhead girl.

"Well, about time," said the boy. "Why are you always the last one to arrive, Sora?"

"Says the one who arrived just a few minutes ago," the girl remarked.

"Quiet you," the boy said, which caused the girl to smile.

"Hello to you too, Riku…" Sora said to the boy, and then he looked at all the food that was on the table. "Wow, did you prepare all this food, Kairi?"

"Selphie lend me a hand," the girl replied with a radiant smile.

"Selphie cooking…may God have mercy on our souls…" said Tidus while clasping his hands, and then he received a slap on his head from the girl.

"Dude," Wakka began, "you're not very sharp today, so shut up and start eating."

"Okay, okay…" Tidus muttered as he rubbed his head.

The six friends sat and started to eat the food the girls prepared. They organized this meal as a farewell to Sora, Riku and Kairi since they are going to leave the islands tomorrow.

"Boy, it was delicious," Sora said very satisfied.

"Totally agree," Wakka said. "You've done a great job, girls."

"Thanks," the girls said.

"I'm glad we came up with this idea," Kairi said, and then a sad smile appeared on her face. "I'm going to miss you, guys."

"I'm going to miss you too," Selphie said kind of sad too. "I can't believe you three are leaving tomorrow."

"There's another thing I can't believe," Tidus mentioned.

"What is it?" asked Riku, looking at the blond.

"How could you convince your parents to let you leave?" asked a perplexed Tidus.

"I would like to know that too," said Wakka.

"We are also surprised that they allowed us to do it," Kairi admitted. "My parents were reluctant, but when I told them that I wasn't going to leave alone, they thought more about it and finally gave me permission."

"Do they trust us?" asked a surprised Sora, referring to Riku and himself.

"More than you think," Kairi answered.

"My parents are just glad that this time I told them that I'm going to leave," Riku said. "What about your mother, Sora?"

"We talked about this in the morning and she doesn't know either," Sora answered, and then he chuckled. "I guess having graduated helped with her final decision."

"Yeah, I still don't know how you could do it after having skipped two years," said Tidus, looking at Sora and Riku. "I mean…I know Kairi is smart, but you two…"

"Watch it, Tidus," Riku warned.

"I see you didn't have enough before," Sora said, looking annoyed at the blond.

"Well, he's right to some extent," Kairi said, trying not to smile while the two boys looked at her with narrow eyes.

"By the way," Wakka began, "how are you going to leave this world? I remembered you said that now you didn't have one of those weird ships you used before."

"What about those gliders? Your Keyblades can transform into vehicles, right?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, but we don't have our armors," Sora answered. "They got broken, and without them we can't travel through space."

"Then?" asked Wakka curiously.

"We have a friend in Shibuya, and we think that he might be able to help us with that," Riku replied and Selphie looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"You're going to Shibuya!" she said amazed. "That's amazing! I'm so jealous! All those shops and the fashion festivals, and-"

"Okay, relax girl," Kairi interrupted her friend as soon as she realized how excited she was.

"And how are you going there?" Tidus asked quizzically.

"I wanted to use our gliders to arrive as soon as possible," Sora answered, and then he looked at Riku with a grumpy face, "but Riku said that it wasn't a good idea, so we had to buy tickets for the ship bound for Tokyo."

"Sora," began Riku, "do you remember what happened when you were in Shibuya a year and a half ago? You fought against a giant Heartless in the middle of the city. The entire city saw you and there were people recording you."

"Oh, it's true! We saw you on TV and all the school saw it too!" Selphie said. "You left everyone astonished!"

"Yeah, everyone started to talk about you after that," Wakka commented.

"Even the girls couldn't stop talking about you," said Selphie, playfully nudging Sora's side with her elbow.

"That would explain why they are always making eyes to Sora," muttered Kairi slightly bothered, and Selphie was able to hear her.

"Someone's a little jealous~," she said with a sing-song voice, and Kairi glared at her, but started blushing when Sora laughed.

"Just as well Riku didn't appear on TV," Tidus said, "or our chances of getting a girlfriend would be null."

"Not that you had many chances before," Selphie said, which annoyed the boy. "Anyway, what is the reason you don't use your own vehicles to go to Shibuya?"

"We need to be discreet, not many people in our world know about the others that are out there," Kairi explained. "If we use the gliders, we'll draw people's attention and they might recognize Sora."

"It has been more than a year since that," said Sora. "Do you think they still remember that?"

"I don't know, so we can't run that risk," Riku replied.

"Fine," said Sora, who knew that he couldn't change his friend's mind.

The six friends continued talking for a long time, but Selphie, Tidus y Wakka left when the sun began to set. They had other things to do; besides, they knew that the other three liked to watch the sunset in that part of the island, so they decided to leave them alone since it was going to be the last one they could see before leaving.

Sora had a concerned look on his face while he looked at the sunset, and his two best friends noticed it. Kairi was about to talk to him, but Riku was faster than her.

"You still thinking about that?" he asked.

"Not a day has passed without me thinking about it," Sora answered, still with the same look on his face.

"Sora, you know it wasn't your fault…" Kari said, trying to cheer up the boy.

"I know, but…" Sora said, but Riku interrupted him.

"Look, you can't do anything about it now," he said. "The χ-blade was forged during our battle against Xehanort, and he used it to open Kingdom Hearts…"

"But you were able to defeat him and closed the door before he could do anything to it," Kairi added. "You should be proud!"

"You know that's not what I'm worried about," Sora said.

"It's about what Yen Sid said, right?" asked Riku, and the spiky boy nodded.

"Even if I stopped Xehanort before he could do anything," Sora said, "some worlds could have been affected by the simple fact that the door to Kingdom Hearts was opened. I just hope that no world was destroyed…"

"Well, Yen Sid didn't know which worlds were affected," Kairi said, "and that's the reason we're leaving tomorrow, so don't stress yourself out, okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sora assured grinning, which made the other two smile too.

"By the way, do you still want to do that?" Riku asked, and Sora looked at him raising an eyebrow before realizing what he meant.

"Of course!" said Sora. "That's another reason I want to leave…you like the idea too, right?"

"I think it's a great idea," Kairi replied. "A guild of Keyblade wielders sounds great, but we're going to need the others since with just three members it wouldn't be a guild."

"How many are we?" asked Sora, as he counted all the active Keyblade wielders at the moment.

"Mickey retired, so don't count on him," Riku said. "He wanted to take care of his world and we can't take a king way from his kingdom just like that. Although if something happens, I'm sure he'll lend us a hand."

"That makes ten Keyblade wielders then," said Kairi. "We'll have to look for them and ask them if they want to join, but I'm sure they will. Where do you think they are?"

"Roxas, Xion and Naminé surely are in Twilight Town, and Terra, Aqua and Ven in Land of Departure," Sora said. "I don't know where Lea is though."

"I think he and Isa went to Radiant Garden again, but I heard Lea say that they wanted to travel around the worlds…" Kairi commented, and then the three friends sighed.

"After being out there for so long, we get used to it," Sora said. "Being in the same world for a long time gets boring."

"I agree, but remember that Destiny Islands is not a world, is part of one much bigger," Riku said.

"Yeah, but look how isolated we're," Kairi mentioned. "It's like we're in a different world, we have our own Keyhole here, and we didn't even appear on the maps until some people discovered the islands."

"And since that there has been a lot of people coming here," Riku said, looking at Kairi. "Thanks to your father, a bigger port was built and now we can use ships to travel, they aren't faster than a plane, but it's something."

"Man, we're going to spend at least three days on that ship," Sora groaned. "We could arrive in Shibuya in less than a day with our gliders."

"C'mon, don't be so grumpy," he said after patting Sora's back.

"Well, I'm going to my house," Kairi said as she got off the paopu tree. "I'd like to spend some time with my parents today."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Riku agreed. "Let's go, Sora."

Sora followed Riku and Kairi to the boats, to leave the small island and return to their houses. The spiky boy stopped walking for a moment when he was on the beach, and took a last look at the sunset. He stared at the sun and, before leaving, a phrase popped into his head.

"This world is just too small."

**-TLG-**

* * *

_So, what do you think? I hope I haven't made any mistakes._


	2. Tokyo's Special Ward

_Here is the second chapter, I hope everyone who's reading the story like this one._

_Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews, I'll answer to the reviews at the end of the chapter._

_There's a link in my profile which shows Kairi's outfit for this story, you can check it out if you want._

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Tokyo's Special Ward**

_1330hrs, Wednesday, June 12th, 2024  
Shibuya Station, Shibuya, Tokyo_

In June 7th, Sora, Riku and Kairi left Destiny Islands, and after five days travelling, the trio of Destiny Islands arrived in Shibuya. They just got out of the train they used to arrive at the city, and now they were walking around the station, looking for the exit. There were a lot of people in the station, but fortunately, no one recognized Sora for the moment.

"It's strange that we don't draw anyone's attention," Riku said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kairi.

"Our clothes are a bit strange, don't you think? At least if you compare them with the clothes of the people around here," the silver-haired boy replied, looking at himself. He was wearing the same clothes he used during his Mark of Mastery Exam, but they were adapted to his height.

"Well, they're our only journey clothes, we weren't going to travel using the school uniform," said Kairi. She was wearing an outfit that reminded a little of her old pink dress, but it was more adapted to combat, and she also was wearing purple shorts and fingerless gloves.

"And what surprises me the most is that no one has recognized you yet," Riku said, looking at his best friend. Sora was wearing his usual black outfit, also adapted to his height, and the only changes were that the pants were less baggy and his shoes weren't oversized like before.

"The people here have better things to do than remember a small incident that happened a year ago," Sora affirmed, "but I can put on my black coat if that makes you feel calmer."

"Oh, did you bring it too?" asked Kairi, implying that she also took her black coat with her.

"Remember that those coats belonged to the members of Organization XIII," said Riku, "so some people might consider you dangerous if they see you with them on."

"Well, according to Yen Sid, those coats are an alternative to the Keyblade wielders' traditional armor," Sora answered, "and I think that the three of us lack of that armor."

"C'mon, Riku, I know you also brought yours," Kairi said smiling.

"Yes, I did it," the boy admitted. "I'm just saying that we should be careful, remember that not everyone knows that we won the battle against Xehanort, so they might mistake you with one of them."

"Don't worry," Kairi assured, "besides, you've got to admit that the coats are more comfortable than the armors."

"By the way, now that you've mentioned the armors, did you bring them?," Sora asked, and then Riku and Kairi show him their armor's shoulder plate, which they used to activate their Keyblade Armors before they got broken.

"I hope we can find someone who can repair them," Kairi said as she stored her armor, and then she looked at Sora. "There are six exits, which one should we take?"

"Neku and the others usually hang out at the Statue of Hachikō," Sora said. "Let's take the Hachikō Exit on the west side."

"You two met them during your Mark of Mastery Exam, right?" asked the redhead.

"Although I didn't have the opportunity to talk with Neku," Riku said, and then he looked at Sora. "I guess you talked with all of them when you came here."

"Yes, I did," Sora replied. "You're going to like them, Kairi, I assure you."

"I can't wait to meet them," she said smiling. "And I can't believe I'm in Shibuya finally!"

"Took you long enough," said Riku after chuckling. "I was wondering why you didn't look excited the moment we got out of the train."

"I was holding back a little," Kairi admitted. "Besides, this is just the train station. C'mon, what are we waiting for?"

After saying that, the redhead Keybearer started walking faster than the boys and reached the stairs that led outside of the station. Sora and Riku watched amused how her attitude changed in less than a minute.

"Selphie's spirit must have possessed her," Riku said smiling, and Sora laughed.

"Yeah," he said before remembering something that he wanted to tell Riku. "Hey, now that Kairi isn't with us, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"It's about Shiki…" said Sora.

**-TLG-**

While the trio of Destiny Islands walked to the exit of the station, there were three boys and two girls hanging out near a bronze statue of a dog that was in front of Shibuya's train station.

"Are you still playing Tin Pin with that boy?" asked one of the girls. She had short black hair and had a stuffed cat in her arms

"You're hooked on that game, Phones," said a boy. He had blond hair, and was wearing a black skull beanie.

"Beat is right, you should find other hobbies, Neku," the third boy, who had ash blond hair, said to the spiky boy.

"Give me a break, guys," Neku said. "He's the one who looks for me to play Tin Pin, it's exhausting. I swear, that boy has so much energy as-"

"Sora!" the second girl said with a surprised voice. She was younger than the rest of the group, and had blonde hair and a black beanie that reminded of the one Beat was wearing.

"That's right, Rhyme, like Sora," Neku said, remembering the brown spiky boy.

"No, look, it's Sora!" said the girl, pointing at the train station's entrance, and the others looked there and saw the Keyblade wielder along with other two people.

"Oh my god, it's him!" said the black-haired girl amazed. "And is that Riku!?"

"Yeah, it's him!" Beat said. "Don't know who the girl is though."

"Looks like they came to visit us," the ash blond boy said smiling, and Neku looked suspiciously at him.

"Josh, this isn't one of your tricks, right?" Neku asked, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Neku, don't be like that," the girl with black hair said as she grabbed the boy's arm. "Let's go greet them!"

The group walked to where the Keyblade wielders where, and when they were close enough, Neku called the brown-haired boy.

"Sora," he said, and the spiky Keybearer turned around and saw the people he met in Traverse Town during the Mark of Mastery Exam.

"Neku!" said Sora grinning. "Long time no see!"

"It's good to see you again, Sora!" the black-haired girl said.

"I hope you didn't return to cause a mess again," Joshua said smiling.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," said Sora, defending himself. "You should be grateful I defeated that Heartless."

"If you say so," said Neku, and you could see a small smile on his face.

"Yo, Riku, how have you been?" Beat asked the silver-haired boy.

"You didn't come to Shibuya with Sora the last time," Rhyme said.

"Sorry, I had some work to do," said Riku, and then he looked at the black-haired girl. "Hey, Shiki, it's good to see you."

"Oh, how did you recognize me? I mean…" Shiki said nervously.

"Sora told me that you'd look different," Riku explained, "although he didn't go into much detail. Anyway, I'm glad to see you again."

"Likewise," Shiki said smiling, and then she looked at Sora and mouthed a thank you to him, and the boy gave her a thumb up.

"Wow, you two have changed since the last time," Rhyme said, looking at Sora and Riku.

"Hey, you've grown a lot too," said Sora, and the girl giggled. Then the spiky boy felt someone nudging his side, and he realized that it was Kairi, trying to tell the boy to introduce her to the gang of Shibuya.

"Oh, right…guys, this is our friend Kairi," Sora said, grabbing the shoulder of the redhead girl. "Kairi, these are Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours," Joshua said before taking a look at the girl. "I take you're also a wielder of the Keyblade like Sora and Riku."

"That's right," replied Kairi.

"Oh my, I love your clothes," Shiki said, admiring Kairi's outfit. "Did you make them?"

"I wish," said Kairi after giggling. "Are you interested in fashion?"

"Of course, I have to say that I'm a very talented seamstress," Shiki said proudly. "You know, a ponytail would look on you."

"You think so?" asked Kairi as she grabbed her hair.

"Here we go again…" Neku and Sora muttered.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Joshua.

"Well…it's not a very long visit," Riku answered. "We came here because we wanted to ask you a favor, Joshua."

"Oh, is that so?" said the boy, a bit surprised.

"If you're not going to stay long, why don't we eat together at least?" Shiki asked. "Let's spend some time together before you leave."

"We could go to Ramen Don," Neku suggested.

"What do you say?" Sora said, looking at Riku and Kairi, and they agreed to eat with the gang of Shibuya.

**-TLG-**

The Keyblade wielders followed Neku and the others to a restaurant called Ramen Don. A middle-aged man, who was wearing glasses and a blue bandanna, served each of them a bowl of ramen that looked delicious. It looks like the gang of Shibuya usually eats in that place since the man knew them. After talking for a while, Riku started to tell Joshua about the favor they wanted from him.

"So, you want me to help you to get to another world, right?" Joshua asked to confirm the Keyblade wielders's petition.

"Basically," Riku replied.

"I thought people like you three were able to travel between worlds without other people's help," Neku commented as he ate his ramen.

"We're, but…there's something we lack at this moment," Kairi said, referring to their armors.

"Do you think you can help them?" Shiki asked Joshua.

"Well, the last time I used Rhyme's dreams to find Traverse Town," Joshua explained. "I think I'll be able to send you to another world if you let me see your memories of that world. I just need one volunteer to do it."

"I'll do it," Kairi said without even thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" asked Riku, kind of surprised by how fast she volunteered.

"I am," affirmed the girl, and then she looked at Joshua. "You just need to look at the memories I have from that world, right?"

"Correct," the boy said. "But, may I ask why you three want to go to another world? Is something bad happening out there?"

"That's what we want to know," Riku answered. "But you know that there's always something happening out there."

"That reminds me, what happened to that hooded boy?" Rhyme asked. "He was your enemy, right?"

"Don't worry about him," Sora said smiling. "We already took care of that person."

"Nice job, man!" Beat said as he patted Sora's back. "That guy was a creep and he gave us nothing but problems."

"And what about the Heartless?" asked Shiki. "Are they gone?"

"I don't think so," Riku answered the girl. "Surely there are more out there, but Sora can always defeat them as he destroys more cities."

"Very funny…" said Sora and the others started to laugh.

"Oh, so it's true," said the owner of Ramen Don, who overheard the conversation the group was having. "You're the boy who fought that giant monster in the middle of Shibuya."

"Looks like someone remembers your performance after all," Kairi said after laughing slightly.

"You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations, Ken Doi," Neku said to the owner.

"Sorry, kids," Ken apologized while looking at Sora, "but the moment he entered my restaurant, I had the feeling that I saw him before. Let me say that you did a good job that day."

"Thanks," said Sora smiling.

"You were on everyone's lips for a while," Ken said. "Not even The Prince could compete with you during that time."

"The Prince?" asked Riku, who didn't know who that person was, and he found strange the nickname he had.

"Eiji Oji, the latest superstar," Shiki answered. "People love his don't-give-a-damn attitude."

"He is also known as 'The Prince of Ennui'," Joshua added, "and his blog is said to receive a hundred thousand hits per day."

"He called me 'spicy tuna roll'…" said Neku a bit annoyed.

"Really?" asked an amused Sora, trying not to laugh at his friend.

"He gives off the illusion of being snobbish and above most," Rhyme remarked, "but he is really very pragmatic."

"I don't get why girls are always talking about that guy," Beat said. "What's so special about him?"

"Well, as Shiki said, he's a celebrity," Riku said. "I think that's enough for them, although I don't get it either. Kairi, did you know about this guy?"

"I've heard about him," she answered. "But if you want to know more, you should talk with Selphie."

"Why am I not surprised?" Riku said.

Suddenly, screams could be heard coming from outside the restaurant. This startled the group of friends, so they turned around to see what was happening, and they saw some dark creatures emerging from the ground. There were just five monsters, but it was enough to scare the people who were walking around the area and saw them.

"Heartless," Kairi said as soon as she saw the creatures.

"It's been a while," said Sora, looking with a serious expression at the dark monsters that just appeared. Almost two years have passed since the last time Sora, Riku and Kairi saw a Heartless, but they hadn't forgotten how they looked.

"It's a small group of Neoshadows," Riku said. "They must have felt our presence and came out to attack us."

"Let's do something, yo!" Beat exclaimed as he stood up. "We have to take them down!"

"Wait, Beat!" Rhyme said, grabbing her brother's arm. "We're not in the UG, how are you going to fight them?"

"Uh…" Beat realized that, as Rhyme said, they weren't in the Underground, a parallel plane of existence where the Reaper's Game takes place and the only place where the gang of Shibuya could use their powers. However, there were three people who are able to defeat the Heartless with ease.

"Can you do something about it?" Neku asked the Keybearers, although he already knew that they were able to destroy them.

Sora and Riku looked at Kairi, who nodded in understanding when they exchanged glances. The redhead girl turned her gaze to the Heartless, and then she snapped her fingers, casting five lightning bolts which struck the Heartless and destroyed them immediately. The people in the streets, who were safe now, looked perplexed at the sky since they didn't understand what happened, but they're glad that the monsters were gone. Neku and the others were amazed at how fast Kairi dispatched the Heartless.

"Wow," said Shiki and Rhyme amazed.

"You rock, girl! That was neat!" Beat exclaimed and Kairi laughed.

"Come one, it wasn't that great," she said before looking at the people who were outside. "We better go unnoticed while we're here."

"Then, let's leave before we start to attract more Heartless," Riku said. "Do you know some place where we can do this without being seen?"

"I think I know a place like that," Neku said, "Udagawa's back streets."

After they finished eating, they said goodbye to Ken Doi and exited the restaurant. The group followed Neku through the streets until they arrive at an alley, where there was a big graffiti painted on a wall. Sora and Riku recognized the graffiti since in Traverse Town there was one just like this one, and Neku commented something about a company called CAT and how he was a fan of their work.

"Well, if you're ready, we'll begin," Joshua said to Kairi.

"Let's do this," she said with decision before closing her eyes, and then Joshua raised his hand and touched Kairi's forehead. The boy's hand started to glow with a bright light, as well as the forehead of the redhead. After a minute, Joshua removed his hand from the girl's head and she opened her eyes.

"Radiant Garden, right?" asked Joshua.

"Yes, that's where we want to go," Riku affirmed.

"You three sure have gone through a lot in that place," Joshua said smiling, as if he knew more about the Keyblade wielders after looking at Kairi's memories. They felt a bit uneasy when Joshua said that and they wondered what he saw in the redhead's memories.

"You looked more than you should have, right?" Neku asked, not even surprised.

"Don't worry, it's not like I saw something bad," the boy said, looking at the Destiny Trio. "Alright, now I can open a portal that will take you to Radiant Garden."

"Then, it's time to leave," Sora said a bit sad since he would have liked to stay a little longer in Shibuya with Neku and the others, but first things first.

"Don't feel bad," Shiki said. "We know that you three are needed out there, so you better leave now."

"You gotta beat up those monsters!" Beat said.

"Just try to not destroy anything in the process," Neku said looking at Sora, who glared at him. They spiky Keybearer was also surprised to see how Neku's attitude has changed since the last time. The boy didn't use to joke much, but it looks like this changed.

"And don't forget to return if you have some free time," Rhyme said, and then Joshua created a portal near the wall where the graffiti of CAT was painted.

"Here you go," he said, "a portal to Radiant Garden."

"Thanks, Joshua," Riku said. "We owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," Joshua declared smiling at the silver-haired boy. "We're friends, right?"

"That sounds like something Sora would say," Kairi remarked.

"Well, he can be very influential," Joshua said. "Neku is an example of it."

Neku didn't say anything since he knew Joshua was right, hanging out with Sora has changed him a little. The Keyblade wielders started to walk to the portal while the group of Shibuya looked at them. Before crossing the gate, the Keybearers turned around and said goodbye to the group.

"By the way, Neku," said Sora while Riku and Kairi crossed the portal. "Say hello to Mr. H for me."

"Sure," the orange spiky boy replied before Sora and the portal disappeared.

**-TLG-**

After crossing the portal Joshua created, the Riku and Kairi landed in a flat area, and Sora appeared a few seconds after them.

"So, what do you think about them, Kairi?" asked Sora, referring to the group of Shibuya.

"They are really nice," she answered. "I'd have liked to hang out with them a little longer. I also would like to know to know what is that 'Underground' that Rhyme mentioned."

"There will be time for that," Riku said as he looked at his surroundings with a perplexed face. "Hey, have you realized that we aren't in Radiant Garden?"

"What are you-" Sora stopped talking when he saw that they weren't in the city they wanted to go. They were in a lawn area, and they could see some houses and mountains in the distance. There was a path too, but the three friends couldn't see the end of it.

"I don't know where we are, but this world seems to be huge," Riku said. "The only thing that is in Radiant Garden is the city with the same name, but this is much bigger."

"We should visit those houses," Sora suggested. "Maybe someone can tell us where we are."

"Hey, look!" Kairi said, and the boys turned around to see what Kairi was looking at. They were astonished when they saw the enormous city that was behind them. There was a wall that surrounded the entire city, and a large door that led inside. On the group's right there was a big signboard, and the name of the city was written on it.

"Radiant Garden?" said Sora surprised when he read what was in the signboard.

"This is Radiant Garden?" asked Kairi, who was also surprised. "It looks bigger than the one we visited two years ago."

"And this outside area wasn't here either," Riku added while thinking about what could have happened. "Do you think this is one of the changes Yen Sid mentioned?"

"If this is the change the worlds went through," Sora said, "I'm starting to feel more relaxed."

"Then, you think that by opening Kingdom Hearts, this world experienced an expansion?" asked Kairi.

"I think it's the only explanation," Riku replied. "Let's enter the city and ask someone about it."

The three friends followed the path that led to the city. As they walked, they could see more people who were getting into the city, some of them were merchants. The door that led to Radiant Garden was opened, so it could be deduced that they didn't have any problems in letting people enter the city. However, the Keyblade wielders could see that there were some people guarding the entrance.

As Sora, Riku and Kairi got near the entrance, they could tell that the people guarding the entrance were wearing the same uniform which consisted of a short light brown jacket with a badge on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots.

When the three reached the gate, Sora decided to talk with one of the guards and ask him about what happened with the city. Besides, he wanted to confirm that the city was indeed Radiant Garden.

"Excuse me," said the boy to a guard who had short blond hair, who turned around when Sora called him.

"Hey, do you need something, lad?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Sora replied. "This city is Radiant Garden, right?"

"That's right," the man answered, and then he looked at the three friends. "Is it your first time here? Where are you from?"

"From far away," Riku answered, not sure if they should say that they are from a different world to this man.

"Oh, from another world, right?" the man said and the Keybearers looked surprised at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just we didn't expect you to say that we're from another world," Sora said. "But, you're right; we're not from Radiant Garden."

"Well, actually I am," Kairi mentioned. "But I started living in another world a long time ago."

"The last time we were here, the city wasn't this big," Riku said. "What happened?"

"When was the last time you were in Radiant Garden?" the man asked.

"Two years ago," Sora replied.

"We arrived in this world two years ago too, around October," the man said. "When we arrived Radiant Garden was smaller than this and part of it was destroyed, but thanks to a group called 'Radiant Garden Restoration Committee', the city was restored and expanded. Since then, many people have arrived in the city."

"What about that?" asked Kairi, who was pointing at the area that was outside the city.

"I don't know about that area," the guard said. "You'll have to ask the committee about it, they are inside the city."

"Wait a moment," Riku began, "did you say that you arrived in this world two years ago?"

"That's right," the man replied. "If you see someone wearing this uniform, that means they aren't from this world. The people here were very kind to us, after the restoration was finished, they let us live here."

"I'm afraid to ask, but…what happened to your world?" Sora asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question, but he needed to take that load off his shoulders.

"Sorry, I don't know the details," the man of the Military answered. "As I said, you better ask the committee about that. Come on, I'll walk you inside."

The Keyblade wielders followed the guard as he crossed Radiant Garden's entrance.

"By the way, my name is Hannes," the guard said. "What are yours?"

"I'm Kairi," said the redhead, "and these are Riku and Sora."

"Sora?" asked Hannes while touching his chin in a pensive way. "Where have I heard that name before? We don't know each other, right?"

"I don't think so," replied Sora.

"Well, never mind," Hannes said, and then they came into the city.

The trio of Destiny Islands looked wide-eyed at the part of the city they could see, it was completely restored and there were a lot of buildings around and much more people than before, men, women, children and seniors. There was a very wide marketplace, with alleys and branches stretching off in all directions, all of them full of shops, open market stalls and outdoor cafés. It was obvious that the Restoration Committee did a splendid job these last years.

"Wow," the three friends said in awe.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden, kids," Hannes said.

**-TLG-**

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I know they haven't spent much time in Shibuya, but they will visit it again in the future. There has been some references to the game The World Ends With you, unfortunately I don't know if everyone who's reading the story have played it._

_As stated in the first chapter, some worlds have experienced changes when Kingdom Hearts was opened. Radiant Garden, has increased its size and now the world is bigger than before. By the way, in this story Naminé is also a Keyblade wielder, I hope no one dislike the idea, but I wanted to make her able to fight too._

_To __**Coolgal342**__: I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter that much, and as you could read, you were right about Joshua._

_To __**The Dark Dragon Emperor**__: I know, it can be confusing when someone uses time-skips, but I tried to make it less confusing as possible._

_To __**AquaTitaniaMiyuki**__: Good to see you here too, thanks for the review. The first chapter was almost finished when I ended the crossover with Fairy Tail, so I was able to post it fast._

_To __**JGM16**__: Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, it's obvious that KH3 is going to contradict this story in some points._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_To __**Ziden115**__: Thanks! I thought it was a good opportunity to use that line._

_To __**Daxen123**__: I didn't want to KH3 release to start writing this either._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1)**__ You weren't thinking that I was going to wait three or four years until the game realease, right? Anyway, I'm sure KH3 will contradict this story in some points, this is after KH3 because I wanted to use all the Keyblade wielders in the story. __**(2) **__Donald and Goofy will appear for sure, but I remind you that this story is more centered on the Keyblade wielders._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: I'm not someone who kills characters often, just for you to know. Yes, you saw SAO there, and it won't be the only time you see it._

_To __**Undertaker5**__: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: I'll try to make them appear in the story as soon as possible, surely the Soul Eater cast will appear before the others._

_To __**Guest**__: I won't make them a couple, at least not yet, but there will be some hints in the story about the romantic relationships and, of course, Kairi will be aware of the girls Sora have met._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_To __**TigerOfGuy7139**__: Thanks man, I wanted to start writing this as soon as I finished the crossover with Fairy Tail._

_To __**DustierKestrel**__: Wow, I'm surprised someone noticed that! Yeah, I love that game, it's awesome!_


	3. The Restored City

_Here is chapter three of the story!_

_More characters show up here, and not all of them are from Kingdom Hearts._

_I don't know how many of you will recognize them, but I know that at least one of you know where they come from._

* * *

**Chapter III**

**The Restored City**

_1650hrs, Wednesday, June 12th, 2024  
Marketplace, Radiant Garden_

The soldier called Hannes, who was one of the guards of Radiant Garden's entrance, walked Sora, Riku and Kairi to the city, and then he returned to his guard post when they arrived at the marketplace of the city and after saying goodbye to the three teens.

The trio of Destiny Islands walked through the square while looking at all the establishments that were around, and there was one that caught Sora's attention, a big stand of Sea-salt ice cream. There was a man selling the ice cream to some kids, and near to the stand, there was a duck wearing a blue jacket, a top hat and pince-nez glasses, and he had a brown cane in his right hand.

"Scrooge?" said Sora, addressing the duck that was looking at the stand.

"That voice…could it be?" the duck said as he turned around, and when he saw the three Keyblade wielders in front of him, a smile appeared on his face. "Sora, Riku and Kairi, I can't believe it's you! It has been two years!"

"Hello, Mr. Scrooge," said Kairi, waving her hand at the old duck.

"It looks like the ice cream business went well these last two years," Riku commented.

"You bet, son!" Scrooge said. "And a year ago I started another business, routes between worlds!"

"Routes between worlds?" asked Kairi. "So the people can travel between worlds like we do?"

"Correct," the old duck said. "It will be a group of trains able to take people from one world to another, there's already a train which can take you to Disney Castle from here."

"That's sounds great," Sora said. "Hey, now that you mentioned Disney Castle, do you know how Donald and Goofy are?"

"Oh, well, I haven't seen them since the last time you were here, but surely they are fine," Scrooge replied. "I heard that the King has been busy these years, and that Donald and Goofy have helped him as much as they can. You should go to Disney Castle and visit them someday."

"Yeah, I've planned to do it," the spiky teen said.

"And the Restoration Committee?" asked Kairi. "How are they?"

"Very good," Scrooge replied. "As you can see, their work restoring the city was magnificent, and after what happened in this world, things have gone well, especially for merchants."

"We should go to see how they are doing," Sora said.

"That's a good idea, but be careful with the Heartless," Scrooge said. "Although, being who you are, I don't think you'll have problems with them."

"Heartless, huh?" said Sora with a serious face. "I see they're still being a nuisance."

"Well, inside the city we are fairly protected from them," the duck affirmed. "Those soldiers who arrived from another world are doing a splendid job protecting the city during the day, and at night, the security system takes care of the Heartless."

"And what about outside the city?" asked Riku. "There are people living outside Radiant Garden, right?"

"The Military sent groups of soldiers to the towns that are around this world," Scrooge said. "However, in the areas where there aren't people, the number of Heartless is higher."

"Well, thanks for the information," said Sora. "The committee still operates in Merlin's house?"

"Yes, but Merlin moved to another house," Scrooge replied. "The committee needed more space, and some soldiers of the Military started using that house as headquarters. They rebuilt the building, but surely you'll still recognize it, just follow this street and you'll arrive in a few minutes. Well, I have some matters to attend to now, see you later, kids!"

"Okay, thanks!" Sora said before Scrooge left.

**-TLG-**

The Keyblade wielders were walking down the streets while looking at all the new buildings that were built these last years. The Keybearers wondered how many people came to live in Radiant Garden, apart from those soldiers.

After a while, the trio was still walking and looking for the committee's building, but the only buildings they saw were houses and some shops. Now they were in a small street, and they were the only ones who were there.

"It's just a thought," Riku began, "but I think we're lost."

"This place has changed a lot," Kairi said. "It's normal that we find it hard to orientate ourselves, but we'll have to do it if we're going to live here when the guild is formed."

"It must be weird for you," Sora said, looking at the girl. "You're going to live here again after thirteen years."

"A bit, but I'm sure I'll get used to it again," Kairi said smiling. "Now we should find the committee's building, don't you think?"

When the three finished talking, dark puddles appeared on the ground and Heartless started to emerge in front of the trio, three Armored Knights.

"Emblem Heartless?" said Riku surprised. "I thought the only Heartless that still existed were the Pureblood."

"We better ask Leon and the others about it," Sora said. "Someone want to take care of these?"

Before Riku or Kairi could respond, someone appeared from the air and slashed the Heartless, which surprised the Keyblade wielders. The person who defeated the Heartless was a boy with teal-green eyes and short dark brown hair .By the clothes he was wearing, the trio could tell that he was part of the Military, but from a different division from the ones who were at the entrance, since he was also wearing a green cloak. To destroy the Heartless, he used two blades which were attached to two handgrips that were part of a gear he had.

"Looks like someone did the work for us," Riku said, looking at the boy who defeated the Heartless.

"He is part of the Military," Kairi commented. "I wonder if there are more people about our age who are soldiers too."

After Kairi said that, two more people landed near the boy who destroyed the dark creatures. They were a blond boy with blue eyes, and a girl with black hair and eyes, both of them with the same green cloak as the other boy.

"Yes, there are more," Sora said while the teens of the Military started talking between them.

"Eren, let us know when you're going to do something like that," the blond boy asked concerned.

"I saw some Heartless, I couldn't waste any time," the boy called Eren said.

"You could have told us, we would have helped you," the girl said with a calmed and caring voice.

"I can take care of three of them without your help," Eren said, slightly annoyed. "You don't need to be so protective."

"Hey," Riku whispered to Sora and Kairi. "This looks like a personal conversation; we should continue our way and leave them."

Sora and Kairi agreed, and the three started to walk again, but when Eren saw them walking away, he stopped the trio to talk with them.

"Hey, wait, are you okay?" he asked and the Destiny Trio stopped walking and looked at him.

"Yes, we're fine," Kairi answered. "The Heartless did nothing to us."

"Oh, good," Eren said, and then he started looking at Sora as if he was studying his face, and this made the spiky teen feel a bit uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sora.

"Do I know you?" Eren asked. "Your face seems familiar."

"Now that you said it, I think I've seen you before," the blond boy said. "It's the first time you visit Radiant Garden?"

"The last time I was here was two years ago, so I don't think we know each other," Sora replied. "By the way, good job with the Heartless…umm…"

"Eren," said the boy who slashed the dark creatures.

"Eren, by any chance, do you know where is the building of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee?" asked Sora.

"Yes, that's where the other members of our division are," Eren answered.

"But civilians are not allowed, sorry," the blond boy said politely.

The Keyblade wielders thought that what the boy said was logic, now that the Military also operated in that building they couldn't let people pass unless they were part of the Military or the Restoration Committee. However, Sora was one of the three honorary members of the committee, so the only thing he had to do, is to show his membership card to the three soldiers.

"Here," said Sora, handing his member card to Eren

"Honorary member..." he read before looking at the other side of the card, where Sora's name was.

"Sora…" the girl said. "I've heard that name around the city sometimes, and some members of the committee also mentioned that name."

"Armin, what do you think?" Eren asked the blond boy. It looks like he trusted him in making decisions, as if he was the best at those kinds of things. To Sora, it was obvious that those three were close friends, like Riku, Kairi and him.

"He said that is has been two years since his last visit, and the city has changed a lot in that time, so it's normal he doesn't know where the building is," the boy called Armin said. "Besides, our patrol shift is over and we have to go there too."

"All right, we will take you there," Eren said, looking at the Keyblade wielders, and then the six started walking to the committee's headquarters.

"Thanks," Sora said smiling before looking at the other two soldiers. "You know my name, may I know yours?"

"Oh, I'm Armin," the blond said with a smile on his face.

"Mikasa," said the girl without her serene expression. She was kind of withdrawn, but as Sora deduced before, she was close friends with Eren and Armin, so she must care deeply for them, despite looking a bit cold from outside.

"What are yours?" Armin asked the other two Keyblade wielders, who haven't introduced themselves yet.

"I'm Kairi, and he's Riku, nice to meet you," the redhead said and the older boy waved his hand at the soldiers.

**-TLG-**

After crossing several streets, the group stopped in front of a big building. Eren told the Keybearers that there was where the committee's meetings took place. He opened the door and entered the building, followed by the other five.

The Keyblade wielders looked in awe at their surroundings when they got into the building, there were a lot of people of the Military inside, some of them wearing that green cloak Eren, Armin and Mikasa were wearing. The three soldiers walked to where the other people of the Military were, and the Keybearers could hear how some soldiers asked Eren about them.

"It can't be…" said someone, and the Destiny Trio turned and saw a girl with short black hair, violet eyes and wearing a black band with white lining on her head.

"Hey, Yuff-" Sora could finish talking because the girl approached him, grabbed his cheeks and started pulling them while looking at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" asked Kairi, slightly amused by the scene between Sora and the girl.

"Kairi, Riku!" the girl said looking at the two people behind Sora.

"Hey," Riku said, who found funny the face Sora had at this moment. Then the girl, who Kairi called Yuffie, looked at the spiky boy again, still wide-eyed and started hugging him.

"Sora, you're alive! I'm so glad to see you!" she said really happy, and the Keyblade wielders looked at her confused. Some people, who were in another room, heard the girl saying the name of the spiky boy, so they entered the room where they were, and they also looked surprised at the Keyblade wielders.

They were three people, two men and one woman. The first man had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose, and the other man was blond with the same eye color as the first man, and wore a pair of goggles and a necklace. Lastly, the woman had green eyes and long brown hair, which was styled in a braid down her back.

"We haven't heard wrong," the blond man said as he approached the Keybearers. "The kiddo is here, and in one piece."

"Kairi, Riku, it's good to see you're all right too," the young woman said with a warm smile. The Keybearers were even more confused now since they didn't understand why those people thought that something bad happened to them.

"Sora, it's been a while," the scarred man said, and the boy looked at him.

"Hey, Leon, Cid, Aerith," greeted Sora, who was still being hugged by the black-haired girl. "Yuffie, could you let go of me? It's starting to get difficult to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Yuffie said laughing a little. "I got carried away by the surprise of seeing you. I didn't expect it at all."

"Yeah, you said really surprised that I was alive, what's with that?" asked Sora.

"What do you expect?" Cid said crossing his arms. "We haven't seen you in two years after you left to fight Xehanort."

"No world was consumed by darkness," Aerith said. "But we didn't hear anything about you, so we thought that something happened during the battle."

"We even asked Scrooge to make a route between Radiant Garden and your world," Yuffie said.

"I told them that surely you were all right, but you can't blame us for worrying," Leon said.

"I guess not," Sora said, and then he realized something. "Wait, I thought Lea came here after the battle, didn't he tell you that all of us were alright?"

"We haven't seen him around here," Leon said.

"Who knows where that flame-brain is," Yuffie said, and Sora laughed.

Then the group went to a table and sat together to talk since there were a lot of things that they wanted to discuss.

"I'm sure you've noticed how changed the city is," Cid said. "These two years we haven't stopped working and Radiant Garden is almost completely restored, there are still some parts of the city that are under construction."

"Yes, we also noticed that the world is bigger than before," Kairi mentioned.

"Oh, yeah, that happened a few weeks after you left," Yuffie said. "We worried because the world covered with darkness momentarily, but when we woke up it was enormous, as if something made the world expand!"

"And a lot of people started coming to this world to live, and they even helped us restoring and expanding the city," Leon added. "Since there was a lot of space after the world's growth, we wanted to make Radiant Garden bigger than before, and we managed to do it with their help."

"And I see you got your own security corps," Riku said, referring to the Military. "Do you know where they come from?"

"They appeared after the world's growth," Leon started explaining. "It was obvious that they were from another world, so Cid started to search it."

"And?" asked Kairi, who was starting to worry.

"Their world vanished," Cid continued. "It doesn't exist anymore."

Riku and Kairi looked astonished at Cid, they couldn't believe what they heard, and Sora brought his hand to his face and a deep breath left his lips. Leon and the others were puzzled at Sora's reaction, and Aerith decided to ask him about it.

"Sora, what's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Well, we know why their world vanished," he said, and the members of the committee looked surprised at him, but before they could ask, Kairi started explaining what happened.

"You see, during our battle against Xehanort," the redhead said, "he managed to use the power of his allies and ours, and he could forge the χ-blade, which he used it to open Kingdom Hearts."

"According to Yen Sid, some worlds could have suffered some changes after Kingdom Hearts was opened," Riku continued. "Luckily, Sora closed it quickly, so not many worlds must have been affected."

"If we had been faster, he couldn't have done it," Sora said with guilt in his voice. "I was afraid that some world was destroyed after that, and now I know that I was right."

"Come on, Sora," Kairi said putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, "you know that we did all we could."

"I know," he said before looking at Eren and the other soldiers, "but if they find out, they'll hate us for sure."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Leon said, and the Keyblade wielders looked at him confused.

"They told us that their world was a hell," Cid said. "They were constantly in danger because some creatures called Titans, and a lot of people died because of them."

"We did a count," Aerith said, "and it looks like, except for the Titans, everyone who was from that world ended up in Radiant Garden. We let them live here, and they wanted to return us the favor by protecting Radiant Garden from the Heartless, and I have to say that they are really happy to live here."

"Just for you to know," Yuffie said looking at the Keybearers, "they told us that they prefer to live here instead of their old home."

"Oh really?" asked Sora and the girl nodded. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"It's the first time I heard that someone is happy because his world was destroyed," Riku said perplexed, but relieved.

"Well, they look happy with this change of home," Kairi said as she looked at the soldiers, and then Aerith spoke.

"Talking about change," Aerith said smiling at the Keyblade wielders. "You three have changed a lot, especially you, Sora."

"I haven't changed that much," Sora said while scratching the back of his head. "I'm just a bit taller."

"And cuter too, I'm sure Kairi can't keep her eyes off you." Yuffie added and Kairi started to blush, and when Sora looked at her, she had to look away because her blush deepened.

"So, what have you been doing these years?" asked Cid.

"I suppose you've rested after all you've done," Leon said. "You deserved it after all, although I can tell that you've been training too since you look stronger than the last time we saw you."

"I'm sure you missed your home after being outside for so long," Aerith said.

"Yeah, but still, we wanted to leave the islands to explore again," Riku said. "Besides, now that we know that there are still Heartless out there, we want to start working again."

"Yes, your help would be great at this moment," Aerith said. "If we can help you anyway, we'll do whatever is in our hands."

"There is something I wanted to do," Sora commented. "And I'd like to do it in this world."

"Is that so?" Cid asked. "Care to tell us about it?"

"I want to create a guild for Keyblade wielders," the boy answered. "I want the Keyblade wielders who fought against Xehanort to be the members of the guild, and we will work together to help and protect other worlds from any threat, not just the Heartless."

"Wow, that's-"

"That's a great idea!" Yuffie exclaimed, interrupting Aerith. "It's exactly what the worlds need at this moment."

"I have to agree with the hyperactive ninja," Cid said. "You had a splendid idea, kiddo."

"Do you know where the others are?" Yuffie asked.

"I think so, but first I want to create the guild first," Sora replied. "We'll need a place to live too, but it looks like you're full here."

"Well, just to the left of this building there's enough space to build another one," Leon said. "You can connect it to this one if you want, this way we can lend you a hand. However, it's not going to be cheap, the workmanship here is very good and fast, but you'll have to spend a lot of munny."

"No problem," Sora said.

"Sora, it's really expensive," Aerith insisted. "Especially if the building is going to be connected to ours, remember that one division of the Military is using it too."

"Guys, really, that's not a problem," the spiky boy repeated.

"Sora, how much money do you have saved?" asked Kairi, who was really curious about it.

Sora grabbed a pen and a notebook, which were on the table, and he wrote the number on it. He handed the notebook to Kairi and when she read the number, she covered her mouth out of astonishment. The others approached the girl to see how much money Sora had, and they couldn't help but look dumbfounded at the paper, which amused the spiky teen.

"Oh-my-god!" said Yuffie when she read it. "Sora, you know I always considered you my best friend, right?"

"Thank you, Yuffie," Sora said smiling, "but your greed is showing."

"Stingy…" Yuffie said pouting, and Sora laughed.

"You better be careful, or Yuffie and the Gullwings will steal your money," Leon said.

"Now that you mentioned the Gullwings, where are the other members of the committee?" asked Kairi. "I don't see them around here."

"They must be around the city," Cid said. "We've got new members, you know?"

"We'll have to meet them then," Sora said, and then he saw some soldiers leaving the building. "By the way, have you talked about me with the Military? Some of them said that my face seemed familiar to them."

"Your name appeared on several occasions," Leon said. "After what we told them, you earned a good reputation among them."

"All of them would be really happy to meet you, especially the younger ones," Aerith commented.

"Who wouldn't want to know the Keyblade's Chosen One?" Yuffie said high enough for the soldiers who were in the room to hear it. Some of the soldiers started to whisper between them while looking at Sora, who was starting to get nervous.

"Very subtle, Yuffie…" Sora said.

"Sorry," the girl said, poking out her tongue.

"Hey, I've been thinking about something since we arrived," Riku said, and the others looked at him. "Is Maleficent still here? After what happened to the world I mean."

"When we were restoring the city after the expansion, we didn't see her castle anywhere," Aerith said. "However, we know that she's still in this world since she's been sending Heartless to the towns that are out there."

"She's been sending them here too, but the Military and the security system can take care of them," Cid said, feeling proud of the defensive system he installed.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there are still Emblem type Heartless around," Leon said and the Keyblade wielders nodded since they saw three Armored Knights, the ones Eren defeated.

"We think she has to do something with that, but we're still investigating," Aerith said.

"I guess we'll have to deal with Maleficent now," Kairi said.

"I'm sure you will be able to stop that witch," Yuffie said nonchalantly.

"Witch…" muttered Sora, while he touched his chin in a pensive way. He remembered something he had to do, and it involved witches.

"What is it, Sora?" asked Riku.

"I'll tell you later, first I want to start preparations to create the guild," the spiky boy answered. "Are there are guilds in Radiant Garden?"

"There's a Mages Guild, but it's more like a school," Cid said. "We heard about a Thieves Guild too, but it's clandestine, they are persecuted by law. "

"If you want to create your guild here, you'll need permission," Aerith said.

"Who do I need to talk with?" asked Sora.

"Ansem the Wise," relied Aerith, "but he's really busy lately, and I don't think the Military will let you enter the castle, even if you tell them who you are."

"I could enter without them noticing," Sora said, with a bit of mischief in his voice.

"Don't even think about it," Kairi said sternly. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you entered a castle without permission?"

"Oh, right…" said Sora in realization.

"Don't worry, Sora," Cid said, "Ansem thinks Leon is a reliable person, so he lets him make these kinds of decisions too. You could say he's the second in command here."

Sora looked at Leon, who nodded, but by the look on his face, it looks like he wasn't very happy with that position. He also wondered how Ansem the Wise was, but if he couldn't enter the castle, he'll have to wait to see how he was doing.

"There is much paperwork to do before you can create the guild," Leon said without even saying to Sora that he had his approval since it was obvious that the scarred man thought that a guild of Keyblade wielders was a good idea.

"Great," said Sora with a forced smile. "As if I didn't have enough with the exams back at home."

"No pain, no gain," Riku said jokingly, and Sora glared at him.

"Talking about exams," Yuffie said, "did you take the Mark of Mastery Exam again?"

"No, I didn't need to," Sora replied and the girl looked at him puzzled.

"He passed the one he took," Riku said. "It's just that Yen Sid didn't name him Keyblade Master because he wanted to see if Sora would use the darkness to become stronger."

"Then, you are a Keyblade Master now?" Aerith asked, knowing that Sora would never use the darkness so recklessly.

"Yes, after defeating Xehanort, Yen Sid named me Keyblade Master," Sora said smiling.

"Congratulations, Master Sora!" Yuffie said, emphasizing the word 'master'.

"Don't start with that now…" Sora said. He didn't like to be called master by his friends, but he had to admit that he was happy to have reached the Master rank after defeating Xehanort.

"What about you, Kairi?" asked Aerith.

"I haven't taken the exam yet," the redhead replied. "Maybe someday I'll do it, but I'm not in any hurry."

Then Leon appeared with a huge amount of papers in his hands. Sora looked a bit scared at the pile of papers since it was obvious that it was the paperwork Leon mentioned before. When he had the idea of creating a guild, he never imagined that he was going to do this kind of work.

"Sora, do you want to start now?" Leon asked.

"Sure, the sooner, the better," Sora said, and the man put the papers on the table.

"Well, Kairi and I are going to walk around the city," Riku said as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, do you expect me to do all the paperwork!?" asked Sora.

"The city has changed a lot, so we have to get to know it again," Kairi said. "Besides, this way we won't bother you and you'll finish sooner."

Riku and Kairi left the building before Sora could say anything, and then he turned around and saw that Leon and the others weren't there anymore, so he was alone with a pile of papers in front of him. He looked at the amount of papers and he sighed in resignation.

"It's going to be a long day…"

**-TLG-**

* * *

_And that's all for the third chapter, I hope you all liked it. Leave a review if you want._

_Those soldiers, who are now the security corps of Radiant Garden, are the characters of the anime/manga Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) I don't know how many of you have seen it, but you can check out the wiki if you want to know how they look._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: I think Oathkeeper is a good idea, maybe I use it. Thanks for the support man!_

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: You're right, they are the people of AoT, I'm glad you could recognize them in the second chapter!_

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Yes, he still has the mark of Fairy Tail on his left hand, but he wears gloves, so no one can see it._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: As I told you in the PM, they are in the future Radiant Garden, which is restored and bigger. The world didn't travel back in time because of Kingdom Hearts, it just grew._

_To __**JMG16**__: I already answered you, but so the others can now, they Key Holders will appear if I re-write the crossover with Pokémon._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: Maybe in the next chapter Sora will return to Death City with Kairi and Riku. They will be very happy to see him again of course, and I'm planning to write a rematch between Sora and Black*Star._

_To __**TigerOfGuy7139**__: Yes, he will visit Death City again, probably in the next chapter._


	4. Return to the Academy

_Hello again everyone! I hope you're doing well!_

_Here it is the fourth chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it._

_I warn you that there will be spoilers of games, anime, manga, etc., so be careful if you haven't played/watched the games/series which will appear in this story, okay?_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Return to the Academy**

_0900hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
RGRC HQ, Radiant Garden_

Sora opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was a pile of papers, and then he remembered what he was doing all night. After he arrived in Radiant Garden with Riku and Kairi, the three of them met the Restoration Committee of the city in their new headquarters, which was also where the new security corps of Radiant Garden operated. The Keyblade wielders caught up with Leon and the others, and Sora mentioned that he wanted to create a guild with Keyblade wielders as members, but to do that, he had to do much paperwork first, and that's why he saw papers when he woke up.

The spiky teen felt something in his face, which was touching the table where he was filling out the papers. He had one of the papers under his face, so he moved it and saw that it was the last one. The only thing left to do is to write the name of the person who was going to be the Guild Master.

"_I'll ask Riku and Kairi about it when I see them_," thought Sora, who was still kind of drowsy. He leaned his head on his right hand, trying to not fall sleep again, and then someone tapped his shoulder. The Keyblade wielder turned and saw a young woman with ginger hair and yellow eyes, wearing the uniform of the Military. She wasn't wearing a green cloak, but Sora could tell that she was from the same division as Eren because of the symbol of her badge.

"Good morning," she said with a warm smile, and then she raised her hands, showing a cup of coffee to Sora. "Do you want some?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Sora answered as he took the cup and started drinking the coffee. He was not a big fan of coffee, but he had to admit that it was really good.

"Have you been up all night filling out those papers?" asked the woman with a concerned voice as she sat in front of Sora.

"Yes, but it looks like I fall asleep before I could finish," Sora replied scratching his cheek with his index finger, feeling a bit embarrassed, and the young woman let out a small laugh.

"By the way, I'm Petra," she said. "You're the boy of the Restoration CGommittee, right? What's your name?"

"Sora," the spiky teen answered, and Petra was surprised when she heard the boy's name.

"Sora…" she said with a pensive expression. "You have the same name as a guy who is really known in Radiant Garden, you know?"

"You don't say," Sora said smiling.

"Yes, some of us have seen a photo and, if I remember correctly, he has blue eyes and brown-" Petra stopped talking when she realized that the description she was giving matched perfectly the boy who was in front of her.

"You've already realized, huh?" Sora said grinning before taking another sip of the coffee Petra gave him.

"It's you?" Petra asked, and the spiky teen nodded. "Wow, I heard some soldiers of my division that Sora was in Radiant Garden, but I'd have never imagined that it was you, I mean…I thought you were different."

"How different?" asked Sora a bit puzzled.

"I just talked with you for a couple of minutes, but I can tell that you're really nice and easy-going," Petra answered with a kind smile.

"Oh, thanks," said Sora, who felt flattered by what she said.

"To be honest, I thought you were like the leader of my squad," Petra commented. "He's kind of blunt and unapproachable and he has a strong respect for structure and discipline. That makes him difficult to be around."

"I'm sure he's quite strong," Sora successfully deduced.

"Yes, he is," Petra affirmed. "Although, if the things I heard about you are true, I would say that you're also really strong. Someday you could come with us, I'm sure the other soldiers of the Survey Corps will be glad to have you by their side on an expedition."

"Survey Corps?" asked Sora. "Is that the name of your division?"

"That's right," Petra replied. "We explore outside the city sometimes to defeat the Heartless that are out there, and to see if there are more people who arrived from another world. You can distinguish us by the wings of our badge."

"It sounds interesting," Sora said. "Maybe I'll go with you to one of those expeditions. Thanks for the offer, Petra."

"You're welcome," the young woman smiled. "I'm sure the others-"

"Petra," said someone, interrupting the young woman. Sora heard the voice from behind, and he turned his head and saw that behind him there was a short man, who had straight black hair and sharp, intimidating gray eyes, and he was also wearing the uniform of the Military with the badge of the Survey Corps.

"Ah, good morning, Captain," Petra said to the man a bit nervous. "Do you need something?"

"We've a meeting and I was looking for you," the man said, and then he looked at Sora. "Who are you? I don't recall seeing you here before, and it's obvious you're not part of the Military."

"Captain, he's the boy the restoration committee of Radiant Garden told us about when we arrived in this world," Petra said.

"Sora, it's a pleasure," the spiky teen said.

"So it's you, huh? My name is Levi," the man said, always wearing the same expression, although he looked a bit interested in Sora. "I've heard many things about you, and one of them is that you're really strong. I'd like to know if it's true."

"Well, Petra invited me to go with the Survey Corps on an expedition, so maybe you will know it soon," Sora said. He was surprised since the man was more talkative than he expected.

"I'm looking forward to it," Levi said, and then he looked at Petra. "The others are waiting, let's go."

"Right," she said quickly as she stood up. "See you later, Sora."

"Bye," the Keyblade wielder said before the two soldiers left. Sora started thinking about what Petra said about Levi, and it was obvious that she knew him very well, although he wasn't very hard to talk to at all, at least not for Sora.

Then Kairi entered the room where Sora was, it looks like she slept in the headquarters since she crossed one of the two doors that were at the end of a stairs that led to an upper level. The girl saw the spiky Keybearer in the same table where Riku and she left him yesterday and approached him.

"Good morning, Sora, how are you doing?" asked Kairi. "Did you finish?"

"Almost," the boy replied. "I still have to write the name of the person who is going to be the Guild Master."

"Huh? I thought you were going to be the master of the guild," Kairi said, and Sora looked at her surprised.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought it would be better if we vote it."

"In my opinion," Kairi began, "the Guild Master has to be a Keyblade Master too, so the candidates are Terra, Aqua, Riku and you, but I think it should be you, since you were the one who wanted to create this guild after all. Besides, I assure you that the others will agree with me."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Kairi," Sora said, "but I'd rather wait for Terra and Aqua and ask them about this."

"Okay," said Kairi.

Then Yuffie and Cid entered the room and greeted the Keyblade wielders. Cid walked to where his computer was and started working on something, while Yuffie approached the Keybearers.

"Morning, Sora, have you already finished?" said a drowsy Yuffie.

"Almost," the spiky boy replied. "Now I'll look for the people who are in charge of the construction company, I'd like them to start as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about that," Kairi said. "Riku went to talk with them, he wanted me to tell you when you woke up, and he also said that he was curious about how was the training of the Military's trainees, so he'll be out for a while."

"Oh, all right," Sora said. "Did he say something else?"

"Yes, he told me to ask you about what you said yesterday," Kairi answered. "Something about witches…"

"Right, wait a moment," said Sora, and he stood up and walked to where Cid was. "Hey, Cid, do you have any Gummi Ship available? I need to go to another world."

"Sure, I have a ship that is exactly like the one you used to travel with," Cid said, and then he realized something. "Wait a moment, if you don't have a Gummi Ship, how did you get here?"

"A friend of us created a portal which took us here," Kairi answered. "We hadn't a Gummi Ship, and we couldn't use our Keyblade Gliders to travel because our armors got broken during the battle against Xehanort."

"Do you happen to know someone who is able to repair armors like ours?" asked Sora.

"Well, I met a girl one day I was travelling around the worlds a few months ago," Yuffie said. "She's a really good mechanic and an expert at fixing things, so maybe she could help you with that. I don't think anyone here is better than her."

"What's her name?" asked Kairi curiously.

"Winry Rockbell," the ninja answered. "I'm sure she'll able to repair your armor, but their magic protection will have to be fixed by other person since she's not a magical mechanical. I'll see if I can remember where her world is."

"Alright, thanks, Yuffie," Sora said gratefully, and the girl smiled and winked at him.

"The ship is ready, kiddo, leave when you're ready," Cid said, and Sora nodded. Before Sora could leave the building to get on the Gummi Ship, he looked at Kairi, who was waiting for him.

"I need to go to our world again," Sora said to her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course," Kairi said a bit excited before realizing what her friend said. "Wait, to our world? Do you want to return to the Earth? What do you want to do there?"

"I'll tell you on the way, okay?" Sora said.

"Sure, but, where are we going?" asked Kairi.

"Death City," Sora replied.

**-TLG-**

Meanwhile in another world, three people were talking to each other about something that looked important.

The first person was a tall young man with brown styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The second one was a young woman with short blue hair and her eyes had the same color as her hair. Lastly, the third person was a boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Aqua, are you sure you heard well?" the man asked the woman, who was called Aqua.

"Positive," replied Aqua. "They are still out there, and I am sure Maleficent is behind all this, and you know I am right, Terra. That witch won't rest until she has control over all the worlds."

"Do you think Sora and the others know about it?" asked the blond. "I think we were the only ones who took a Gummi Ship, so they can't travel to other worlds."

"Ven is right," the man called Terra said, looking at Aqua. "They can't leave the worlds where they went after the battle against Xehanort, so it's possible that they don't know yet."

"Maybe you're right," Aqua said. "We'll have to go to Radiant Garden and ask Cid to let us take another Gummi Ship so we can pick them up."

"We also need to find someone who can repair our Keyblade Armors," Terra said. "We don't know when we will need them."

"Man, I can't wait to see the others again," said the blond, whose name was Ven. "I'm sure they are stronger than they were two years ago, especially Sora and Riku."

"Now that you mentioned Sora," Aqua said. "I remember he said something about creating a guild of Keyblade wielders. I wonder if he still wants to do it."

"We'll ask him when we see him," Terra said, "now we must prepare to leave."

**-TLG-**

_1235hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Death City, Nevada, USA_

Three hours after leaving Radiant Garden, Sora and Kairi arrived in the city which the spiky Keyblade wielder protected two years ago.

Death City was located right in the middle of the scorching Nevada desert, and it was the first time Kairi visited it. She thought it looked dark and gloomy from outside, but the girl realized that it was rather lively when she saw the city from within it. However, there was still something that left the redhead a bit stunned.

"Is it me or the Sun has a face?" asked a bewildered Kairi. "And why is it chuckling?"

"I had the same reaction the first time I saw it," Sora answered. "I don't know why, but here the Sun has that appearance."

The two continued walking down the long highway that ran through the entire city until they arrived at the middle of the city, where there was a fountain and a lot of shops, just like the marketplace of Radiant Garden.

From there they could see, in the distance, a building with a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large fun house. The building was composed of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and skull masks. The roofs of the towers were conical and bright red. Enormous candles poked out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings.

"There it is, Shibusen in all its glory!" Sora said grinning, he was really happy to see the academy again after two years. "It hasn't changed since the last time I saw it."

"Shibusen…now I remember," Kairi said looking at the building. "It's also known as 'The Police of the World'."

"Had you heard of Shibusen before?" asked Sora after hearing what the redhead said.

"Yeah, it sounded familiar when you told me about it while we were in the Gummi Ship," Kairi replied, "Shibusen graduates are not uncommon in the political realms of various countries all over the world. You should know this too, since we studied that in Japan it has been compulsory to have a Shibusen graduate as prime minister."

"I'd forgotten how smarty-pants you can be," Sora joked, and Kairi looked at him with an annoyed face, but then she smiled since she was happy to be with Sora. She was also glad to see him so relaxed, since two years ago, he used to be kind of tense because of Xehanort, but now he looked calmer, and she liked that.

The Keyblade wielders walked until they reached the long stairs, and then they started climbing them, and something startled them when they were near the end of the stairs.

People started falling down the stairs, most of them with injuries, which worried Kairi, but Sora knew who was behind all this and couldn't help but smile. The spiky Keyblade wielder could catch a boy and stop his falling before he could get more damage.

"Thanks, man…" said the boy before wincing in pain.

"What happened to you?" Kairi asked concerned as she and Sora helped the injured boy sit on a step.

"It's that monster!" the boy said scared. "Be careful or-wait a moment, you are Sora, right!?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sora chuckled. He didn't know the boy, but he was surprised that he recognized him. Kairi was also kind of surprised, when she saw that the first person who saw the Sora recognized him, it looks like the Keybearer was well-known in Death City.

"Wow, I can't believe you've returned," the boy said amazed. "I still remember how strong you were two years ago. Surely you know who's up there, right?"

"I think so," Sora replied smiling. "I'll see if I can stop him. Let's go Kairi."

Kairi nodded and she wondered who was attacking the students. Sora looked very calm and nonchalant, and according to the conversation he had with the injured boy, the spiky Keybearer knew the person who was doing it.

When Sora and Kairi arrived at the courtyard, they saw a lot of people on the ground, and in the middle there was a boy, who was the responsible of that mess. He had bright blue spiky hair, and wore blue pants, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi, a white muscle shirt and a long white scarf.

"You all are one hundred years early to defeat me," the spiky boy said, and then he noticed the two people who were looking at him with perplexed faces. "Do you want something? Are you here to fight me too?"

"No, we're not here to pick up fights," Kairi said as the boy approached them. "Did you fight all these people?"

"That's right, it was a piece of cake," the boy said with a cocky expression. "After all, I'm the strongest student of Shibusen."

"I see you haven't changed much, Black*Star," said Sora.

"Why would I change-" the boy with blue hair, who Sora called Black*Star, stopped talking when he saw the brown-haired who was next to the redhead girl. At first he was so shocked that he couldn't even talk, but after a few seconds he managed to do it.

"Sora!? Is that you!?" he said with astonishment as he approached the Keybearer to see him better.

"I think so," Sora said smiling, and then he and Black*Star fist-bumped. "I'm glad to see you, man."

"Same here," Black*Star smirked. "I can't believe you're here again! The others will freak when they see you!"

"I can't wait to see them again," Sora smiled. "By the way, she is Kairi. Do you remember I talked you about her, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember something," the blue-haired boy said. "The name is Black*Star, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Black*Star," Kairi said smiling.

"Do you also have…you know," Black*Star said as he used his fingers to draw a giant key in the air. At first the girl didn't understand what he wanted to say, but then she realized that Black*Star was referring to a Keyblade.

"Oh, yes, I have one too," she affirmed, and then Sora spoke before Black*Star could say anything.

"I suppose the others are in class, right?" he asked, knowing that Black*Star was someone who usually skipped classes to fight against other people.

"Yeah, you know I prefer to fight before attending to class," the blue-haired boy said. "Do you want to see them now, or you prefer to go to the Death Room and talk with Shinigami-sama first?"

"Wait a moment, Shinigami-sama?" said Sora with a perplexed expression. "I thought he…well, passed away, at least that's what I saw on TV. There was some news about Kid becoming a full Shinigami, and about the death of his father."

"Yeah, it's true that he passed away," Black*Star said, "but he revived somehow. I think he said it was because of his soul being linked to Death City. Anyway, I wouldn't give it much importance, he's alive and that's what it counts, right?"

"You're right," said Sora smiling. "Well, let's go inside and see if the class has finished. I'd like to see how the others are doing."

"Alright, you two follow me," Black*Star said, and then the three walked to the academy's entrance and crossed it.

While following Black*Star, Kairi looked at her surroundings, admiring the academy where Sora once studied, although surely he didn't remember much about those classes.

"It's amazing compared to our school, huh?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I've to admit that it's impressive," Kairi replied, and then they stopped in front of a door which led to a room that, according to a small signboard, was called 'Class Crescent Moon'. When Kairi read the signboard, she remembered that Sora told her that this was the class where the friends he made in Death City studied, and she wondered how they were.

Suddenly a tall young woman with indigo eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail came out of the class. She was wearing a sleeveless white top, a black scarf around her neck, blue shorts tied with a black belt and black shoes.

"Black*Star," she with a stern face, "I heard you've fought against other students again."

"I wouldn't consider it fighting when I didn't even need to effort," Black*Star replied, and the girl closed her eyes and sighed in resignation. "Anyway, you'll never guess who I met outside."

The black-haired girl opened her eyes to look puzzled at the boy, and she saw him pointing with his thumb at two people who were next to him. She didn't know Kairi, but when she saw Sora, she had the same reaction Black*Star had.

"S-Sora?" she said while covering her mouth out of surprise.

"Hey, Tsubaki, it's good to see you," said the spiky Keybearer at the same time he waved his hand at her.

"Oh, wow, I…I don't know what to say," Tsubaki said, still in awe. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I promise I'd come back, right?" Sora said with a smile that Tsubaki returned. She was glad that, after two years, the boy she met was still the same. After that, Tsubaki looked again at the girl she didn't know, expecting someone to tell her who she was, but Kairi did it herself.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you, Tsubaki," she said. "I suppose Sora told you about me when he came here on a mission."

"Oh, nice to meet you too," said Tsubaki while bowing slightly. "I'm glad I finally got to know you, and yes, Sora told us a lot about you."

"I wonder what he said," Kairi said, looking with mischief at her friend, who got kind of nervous.

"Hey, has the class finished?" Black*Star asked her partner.

"Not yet," Tsubaki replied. "Professor Stein told me to look for you when he heard that you finished fighting."

"I see," the blue-haired boy said before looking at the Keyblade wielders. "What do you say then? Do you want to see Shinigami-sama?"

"Sure, I wouldn't like to interrupt the class," Sora said. Now that he knew that the headmaster of Shibusen was still alive, he thought that it was a good idea to tell him about one of the reasons he wanted to return to Death City.

The four walked until they reached a large door marked with a skull, which led to the Death Room, a mysterious room in Shibusen where the headmaster, also known as Shinigami-sama or Lord Death, often resides. Black*Star knocked the door, and then the four waited for it to open. While they waited, Sora noticed that Tsubaki was looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing, it's just…you've grown a lot since the last time," Tsubaki said smiling, and then the door to the Death Room opened.

"Really? He looks the same to me," asked Black*Star while he crossed the door, followed by the other three.

"That's because you've grown too. You were a midget when I met you." Sora joked while he and the others walked through a tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines.

"Hey!" Black*Star protested before they reached the main part of the room.

Kairi looked at the room, which was dome-shaped and domed ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds. Then she looked at the large round platform, which had some stairs leading up to it, and saw two people there, a strange-looking figure and a redhead man.

"Hey, Boss!" Black*Star said to the figure as he and the others got on the platform. The figure turned around and when Black*Star approached it, the blue-haired boy received a strong hit in the head which slammed him against the floor, and you could see smoke coming out from his head.

"What did I tell you about skipping classes?" the figure asked, with a funny voice. When he turned around, Kairi could see that the figure had the appearance of a tattered piece of black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoonish skull mask.

"I'm so sorry, Shinigami-sama!" Tsubaki apologized while bowing.

"_So he's the headmaster of Shibusen_," Kairi thought when Tsubaki mentioned the name of the black figure. In the Gummi Ship, Sora told her about Shinigami, although she already had heard about him, the academy was well-known around the Earth after all. She had to admit that, despite the funny-looking mask, Shinigami was really imposing.

"I kind of saw this coming," Sora said while looking at the stunned Black*Star. Then the redhead man approached the spiky Keyblade wielder and extended his hand at him, and Sora shook hands with him.

"Sora, it's good to see you in one piece," the man said while smiling. He was wearing a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive-green button down shirt, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes.

"I can say the same about you," the Keybearer said before looking at the headmaster. "Shinigami-sama, it's good to see you…well…"

"Ah, I suppose you heard about what happened here, right?" Shinigami said. "It's true that my body vanished after my son became a full Shinigami, however, thanks to my link to Death City, I revived. I'm still recovering since I lost a lot of power after that event, but I assure you I'm perfectly fine."

"It's good to hear that," Sora said.

"Anyway, I'm glad you decided to visit us again," Shinigami said, and then he looked at the redhead Keybearer. "You must be Kairi, right? Yen Sid told me many good things about you."

"Yes, nice to meet you," Kairi said as she bowed out of respect. "I'm glad I finally got to know you, Shinigami-sama, I heard a lot of good things about you and your academy."

"Oh, come on, you don't need to be so formal," Shinigami said while waving his hand, and then the redhead man approached Kairi to introduce himself.

"My name is Spirit Albarn, it's a pleasure," he said while shaking hands with Kairi.

"Oh, Shinigami-sama's partner, right?" Kairi said and Spirit looked at her as if he was studying her, and then he turned his gaze at Sora.

"You have a very lovely girlfriend, Sora, nice job!" Spirit said grinning and making a thump up, and the faces of the two Keyblade wielders turned red when he said that.

"Spirit, no…" Sora spoke, but Kairi interrupted him.

"We're not a couple…" Kairi said embarrassed, which surprised Spirit and Tsubaki.

"Oh, I thought you were," the black-haired girl said. "Well, after what you told us back then, we all thought that you…"

"Let's change the topic, okay?" asked Sora, and Kairi nodded in agreement since she preferred to not talk about that either, although she would have liked to know what Sora told them.

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Sora?" Shinigami asked.

"I wanted to see you guys again, but there's also another reason," Sora answered. "If I am not mistaken, Shibusen and the Witches aren't enemies anymore, right?"

"That's correct," Shinigami said. "The Witches helped us in the battle against the Kishin, so we made a non-aggression pact with them. This means that students can't create Death Scythes anymore without breaking the pact. Why do you ask?"

"You see, I need to talk with the leader of the Witches," Sora said, which surprised all the people who were in the Death Room. "They have a leader, right?"

"Oh, yes, the Grand Witch Maaba," Shinigami replied. "Anyway, even if we're not enemies with the Witches anymore, I don't know if they would like people who aren't a witch enter their world, but I guess you can give it a try if it's important."

"Even so, you'll need the help of a witch to go there," Spirit added.

"I'm sure Kim will lend me a hand with that," Sora affirmed, and this surprised everyone in the room, except Kairi since she didn't know who Kim was.

"You knew about Kim being a witch?" Tsubaki asked the spiky Keybearer, who nodded. "Does she know that you know?"

"Yes, of course," Sora replied. "She asked me to keep her secret, but since you know it now, it doesn't matter anymore."

"That's a good idea since Kim serves as a go-between between Shibusen and the Witches," Shinigami said. "Unfortunately, she's on a mission at this moment with Ox and Kilik, so you'll have to wait for her to return. You could go and see Maka and the others, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, and they'd like to meet Kairi."

"But you should wait until the class finishes," Spirit commented. "You know Stein doesn't like people to interrupt his classes."

"That's true," Sora said. "We'll have to do something to fill time until they finish."

"Then, I think I have an idea," said Black*Star, who was still on the floor, and everyone looked at him. "Sora…you and I have a score to settle."

**-TLG-**

Meanwhile, in the class called Crescent Moon, a teacher was finishing the lesson of today. The classroom was wide and spacious, with pitched floors and conjoined desks and the blackboard and the teacher's desk in the center. There were also windows at the back which provided a view of the grounds.

"Very well, that's all for today, you're dismissed," the teacher said. He was a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses, and was wearing a doctor's lab coat. He also had a large screw going through his head. According to Spirit, his name was Stein.

"Man, this class was longer than usual," said a white-haired boy, who was laying his face on his desk. He was wearing blue pants, a white belt, white shoes, a grey jacket, and underneath it, he wore a white dress shirt with a tie. His name was Soul Evans, but everyone called him Soul Eater.

"Don't complain, we'll go on a mission soon," said a girl with ash blonde hair, tied into two pigtails, and green eyes. Her clothes were a white blouse attached with a blue, sailor-style collar with a red necktie that had a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt, black tights and white shoes. She also wore a long white trench coat and white gloves. She was the daughter of Spirit, and the partner of Soul Eater. Her name was Maka Albarn.

"Hey, Tsubaki hasn't returned yet, do you think she was able to stop Black*Star?" remarked a girl with dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a zip-up top over a blue vest and a white sports jacket over it, and a blue pleated skirt. Her name was Elizabeth Thompson, but she preferred to be called Liz.

"Don't worry, Sis, I don't hear fighting outside anymore," said a girl, who was the little sister of the dark blonde girl. She had light blonde hair and light blue eyes, and her clothes were similar to her sister's. She was the little sister of Liz, and her name was Patricia Thompson, but she liked to be called Patty.

"Just wait, he'll start again," a boy who was sat between the two blonde girls said. He had black hair and three white lines that surrounded his hair completely. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket, with a white suit jacket over it, navy pants and white shoes. He was the partner of the Thompson sisters, and the son of Shinigami, and he was called Death the Kid, but his friends called him Kid.

"Professor Stein," said a boy who was looking through a window. "Black*Star has challenged someone to a duel again, and this time Tsubaki is with him."

"See? I told you," Kid said. "And he even convinced Tsubaki to fight too."

"It surprises me that he needs Tsubaki," Soul said, wondering who is Black*Star's opponent this time.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who came here once to defeat those black creatures?" said another boy who was looking through the window. "What was his name again?"

"You're right, it's him!" a girl said. "Sora has returned to Death City!"

The moment the girl said the name of the spiky Keybearer, every student who was still in the classroom looked at her shocked and even Stein was surprised when he heard the boy's name. Maka and Soul looked at each other, and then they exchanged gazes with Kid and the Thompson sisters before start running towards the academy's courtyard, followed by the others students and their teacher.

When they reached the academy's entrance, they saw Spirit there, along with a redhead girl, who was Kairi, although they didn't know her yet. Maka looked at the two people who were in front of the academy to confirm that Sora had returned to Death City, and when she saw the spiky boy, a smile appeared on her face.

"It wasn't a joke, it's really him," Soul said in awe.

"Hey, Sora!" shouted Patty while waving her hand to draw the boy's attention. Sora looked at Shibusen's entrance, and saw the friends he made in Death City and waved his hand at them while grinning.

"Wow, he's looking good," Liz commented, noticing how changed Sora was since the last time. "I wonder how strong he's now."

"We're about to know it thanks to Black*Star," Kid said smiling, then he noticed the redhead girl who was near him and he recognized her. "Kairi!?"

"Uh?" said Kairi when she heard Kid calling her. "Do I know you?"

"No, but…I don't know if your father told you, but we were looking for you when you disappeared from your home two years ago," Kid said, pointing at his two partners, who were also hearing the conversation. "He sent a request to Shibusen asking us to look for you."

"Oh, you're that boy my friend told me about," Kairi said, referring to Selphie, who flirted with Kid when he went to Destiny Islands. "It's a pleasure…Kid, right?"

"That's right," the Shinigami said smiling. "These are Liz and Patty."

"Hi!" Patty said happily.

"Nice to meet you," Liz said. "Sora told us about you when he was here."

"I can imagine that," Kairi said after laughing slightly. Maka and Soul were also hearing the conversation, but they talked to each other before approach the redhead Keybearer and introduced themselves.

"Wow, she's pretty," Maka commented, looking at Kairi.

"Yeah, Sora has a good taste," Soul said smirking.

"They aren't dating, so you better don't say anything about that," Spirit whispered to his daughter and her partner. He wanted to avoid more awkward moments like the one at the Death Room.

"They aren't?" asked Soul surprised. "I thought that after all this time they would be."

"I guess Sora is still kind of green when it comes to these kinds of things," Maka said a bit amused, and glad to see that Sora was still the same.

While Soul and Maka approached Kairi, more students arrived at Shibusen's entrance. Four people walked towards Spirit, one of them was Stein, and the others were a man, a woman and a little girl.

The man had bluish skin and was wearing a top, blue jeans with a small chain hanging from one side and sneakers, and his name was Sid Barret.

The woman was the partner of Sid, her name was Mira Nygus, and she had dark skin, blue eyes and she wore her hair in dreadlocks. Her clothes were green military pants and a white top.

The little girl had light brown hair and purple eyes, and her clothes reminded of a witch garb, and her name was Angela Leon.

"Has the entire academy heard about the duel?" Spirit asked, surprised to see all those students.

"Looks like it," Stein said, and then he looked at Sora. "I have to admit that I want to see this fight as much as the students. I wasn't expecting him to come back, at least not today."

"He looks stronger than the last time we saw him," Sid said. "This will be a good fight."

"Hey, who is Spiky going to fight with?" Angela asked. She was using that nickname to refer to Black*Star, although Sora had spiky hair too.

"The other boy's name is Sora," Nygus said to Angela. "He helped us a lot two years ago, and he's someone well-known in Death City."

Meanwhile, Sora and Black*Star were looking at each other, Tsubaki was near her partner, waiting for him. They were about to begin, but all the people who exited the academy interrupted them.

"We have a lot of audience," said an impressed Tsubaki.

"The more, the merrier," Black*Star said smirking, and then more people appeared, but this time they came from the long stairs that led to the courtyard of the academy, where Sora and Black*Star were. They were seven people, and when Sora looked at them, he recognized the group immediately.

"What's going on here?" asked a boy who had dark eyes and black hair. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top opened slightly, a long sweatband on each of his wrists, blue pants and white sneakers, and he also had square-rimmed glasses. He was known as Kilik Lounge.

Next to him there were two kids, who were his partners. They were young small twins called Fire and Thunder, the boy was Fire and the girl was Thunder .The two had dark skin, large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair, and they were the same clothes, a white dress shirt/blouse with a blue, sailor-style collar and a black necktie and blue pants.

"Black*Star is doing the usual," a boy with a peculiar hairstyle said. He had thick glasses and his clothes were a white, dress shirt with a tie, a light-blue, a black belt, blue pants and white shoes. His name was Ox Ford.

"This happens almost every day, we shouldn't be surprised," said a boy who was next to Ox, and you could deduce that he was his partner. He had brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and orange-tinted sunglasses, and his clothes were a brownish polo shirt, topped by a white dress shirt, blue pants and white shoes. As stated before, he was Ox's partner and was called Harvar D. Éclair.

Lastly, there were two girls, both of them wearing the same clothes, a white blouse, attached with a blue, sailor-style collar, a short, blue, pleated skirt and tight high white socks and shoes. They also wore an opened long, white, trench coat with the belts left hanging.

One of the girls, who had long, dark-brown hair and eyes, saw the person who was going to fight against Black*Star and she was surprised to see who he was.

"Hey, is that Sora!?" she said, and the rest of the group turned their gazes to the boy to see that the girl, called Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, was right.

"You're kidding," said the other girl in disbelief. She had green eyes and short, pink hair, and her name was Kim Diehl. She was the girl Sora needed to talk with to go to the world of the Witches.

"Wow, now I understand why all those students are there," Kilik said amazed.

"It looks like Black*Star couldn't wait for us to ask him for a fight," Harvar said before looking at Sora. "This is going to be intense, so we should go to where the others are before they start."

"Yes, let's take a good seat," Ox said smiling while the group walked to the where the rest of the people who were going to see the fight were.

They went around Sora, Black*Star and Tsubaki instead of walking between them since they thought it would be better to wait until they finished, this way they could greet Sora properly. When they reached the academy's entrance, Maka and the others greeted them and introduced Kairi to them.

"All right, let's start," Black*Star said before looking at all the people who were there. "Don't interfere!"

"This is between us!" Sora added.

"Let's see who is stronger now," Black*Star said smirking, and then Tsubaki transformed into a normal katana, which Black*Star grabbed before getting into his fighting stance.

"Okay," Sora replied also with a smirk. "Let's dance!"

**-TLG-**

* * *

_So that was chapter number four, what do you think? Leave a review if you want._

_As I hinted in the third chapter, Sora returned to Death City, and this time Kairi went with him. I tried to describe the characters of Soul Eater as much as I could since maybe not everyone knows them. For those who have read the manga, probably you noticed that they're using their Spartoi clothes. If someone hasn't read the manga and is curious about how they look, you can go to my profile, I put three links there with an image of them using those clothes._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: With all the Heartless he has defeated, I think he would prefer to fight them more than spending the night doing paperwork._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: Glad to hear that! I hope you liked the appearance of Petra and Levi in this chapter. More characters of AoT will appear in future chapters._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Well, there was a small reunion between some characters. There will be more after the duel._

_To __**aceman94**__: I'm planning multiple visits to Death City with the other Keyblade wielders._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1)**__ You'll have to wait to the next chapter to read the rematch, as for the Drive Forms, I don't know when they'll come back since Sora is really strong in this story and he won't need them unless he considers it necessary. Besides, I remind you that Ven got his heart back, so Sora isn't able to dual wield anymore. __**(2) **__I guess Riku will react like Kid did when he met Excalibur, he isn't someone who loses patience easily. I don't know how Kairi will react though._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: __**(1) **__I don't think a Pikachu will be necessary, Sora is better on his own. As you could read in this chapter, Sora was the one who visit them, and I think it will be the same with the Fairy Tail characters, I'll make him return to Fiore with other Keyblade wielders. __**(2)**__ It's a possibility, I haven't think about it, but maybe I can make Heartless Titans appear in a future. __**(3)**__ Sora is a member of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean Roxas is._

_To __**JGM16**__: Maybe I'll add the Titans in the story. Anyway, since you were a reader of my crossover with Soul Eater, I hope you liked this chapter._

_To __**Daxen123**__: As you could read, you were right with the Witches mention._


	5. Keyblade Master vs Bushin

_Here I am, with the fifth chapter of this story!_

_As you know, the rematch between Sora and Black*Star takes place in this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write a duel between those two, since both of them are incredibly strong, but I had to limit them since it's a duel and none of them can die._

_Lately, I've been playing "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance" again, and one of the scenes of the duel is based on the second battle between Raiden and Sam in that game. As __**DustierKestrel**__ said in the reviews, you can listen to the OST called "The Only Thing I Know For Real", which plays during that battle and, if you're really curious, you can look for the fight in YouTube as well._

_As always, I'll answer to the reviews of the last chapter at the end._

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Keyblade Master vs. Bushin**

_1300hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Shibusen's courtyard, Death City_

After Sora and Kairi arrived in Death City and talked with some acquaintances of the spiky Keybearer, one of the students of Shibusen, who was friends with Sora and was called Black*Star, challenged the brown-haired boy to a duel.

The last time Sora was in Death City, he and Black*Star made a deal before the Keybearer left the city. The deal was to have a rematch when Sora returned to Shibusen after defeating Xehanort, and since Sora wasn't someone who breaks his word, he accepted the duel.

Now Sora and Black*Star, along with his partner Tsubaki, were in front of the academy, the place where they fought the last time, and almost every student were there to watch the fight, even some of the teachers were there too. Kairi was also interested in the duel; it has been a while since the last time she saw Sora fighting against someone who wasn't Riku or her, and according to what Sora told her, Black*Star was the strongest Meister in Shibusen.

"Let's see who is stronger now," Black*Star said smirking. Then Tsubaki transformed into a normal katana, which Black*Star grabbed before getting into his fighting stance.

Tsubaki was a Demon Weapon, a human being who has the ability to transform into a weapon. Demon Weapons are paired up with Meisters, humans who are able to wield them in their Weapon forms. According to this, you can tell that Black*Star and Tsubaki were a team.

"Okay," Sora replied also with a smirk. "Let's dance!"

The brown-haired boy raised his hand and a bright aura was formed in his right hand before the Kingdom Key appeared. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and got into his fighting stance too, although it was different from his usual one. Now Sora was using a fighting stance that was slightly similar to Ventus', but he grabbed his Keyblade normally, and not with a reverse grip like the blond.

The two swordsmen stood there, looking at each other and waiting for the other to make a move while the people watched them carefully to not miss anything.

"_Two years I've trained towards this_," thought Black*Star while looking at the Keybearer, "_and now it's the moment. I can tell he's stronger than the last time, but I'm not going to lose easily._"

"_This isn't the same Black*Star I fought against once_," Sora thought, looking at the Meister. "_He looks incredibly stronger than two years ago. Let's see how much he has improved_."

Sora charged at Black*Star so fast, that he was near him in less than a second. Black*Star could react fast enough to raise his katana and block Sora's attack by clashing blades with him, producing sparkles appeared when both swords collided, then the Meister jumped over the Keybearer to attack him from behind, but Sora reacted faster and swung his blade at Black*Star while he was in the air, sending him a few meters away.

Black*Star stuck his katana in the ground to recover, and then he saw that Sora was going to attack him from the air, so he leaped into the air. Sora missed his attack and hit the ground with his Keyblade. The Meister took advantage of this and ran towards Sora and swung the katana at him, but the brown-haired boy moved aside and dodged every swing.

This time was Sora the one who attacked Black*Star, he did a horizontal slash to hit him. However, the blue-haired boy ducked and dodged the Keyblade, which surprised Sora, and then electricity appeared in the Black*Star's right hand, which was free and he used it to drive his own soul wavelength directly into Sora's body through a physical strike on him.

Sora was sent several meters away by Black*Star's attack, which surprised the people who were watching the fight. They didn't expect Sora to be knocked away with ease, but Black*Star was stronger than before, so maybe it wasn't that weird.

"Amazing," Soul said, "Black*Star could use Soul Menace on Sora."

"This is going to be more entertaining than I thought," Harvar said.

Black*Star's soul wavelength was really powerful; he wasn't the strongest Meister for nothing. However, Sora recovered in the air and threw his Keyblade at Black*Star, who didn't expect Sora to recover that easily, however he could parry the Keyblade in time. The Keybearer landed and retrieved his sword as soon as he touched the ground.

"It didn't work…" Maka said. "Sora is as if nothing hit him."

"It's obvious," Prof. Stein said, and some of the students looked at him. "Soul Menace only causes damage if the soul wavelength of the user is incompatible with the soul of the one who's receiving it, and I remind you that Sora's soul is compatible with almost every soul."

"Did Sora use a Demon Weapon the last time he was here?" asked a curious Kairi.

"Well, he grabbed Tsubaki's Shuriken Mode for a few seconds," Maka replied, remembering the first time Sora and Black*Star fought.

"He used Patty and me once," Liz said.

"Really?" said Kid surprised. "I didn't know that."

"It was when we were on that mission in the mansion," Patty told her Meister, "when we separated because of the bridge."

"He used me too," Maka's father said, which surprised the girl.

"What? When was that?" asked a slightly shocked Maka.

"During one of his night patrols," the redhead man replied.

"What were you doing in the streets at night?" asked the girl, looking at his father with suspicious eyes, which made him nervous.

"N-nothing, Maka," Spirit stuttered, but her daughter still suspected.

Black*Star also remembered the nature of Sora's soul, and he realized that hitting Sora with his soul wavelength wasn't going to work, so he rushed at high-speed with his katana raised to cut Sora. The Keybearer moved aside and swung his blade to counter-attack, but Black*Star turned around really fast and blocked his opponent's attack.

The two struggled to break the guard of the other, but none of them gave in, so they moved their swords at the same time and started to attack each other with fast slashes.

Sora performed a combo of four consecutive hits which Black*Star managed to block, then he did the same, but his combo was longer and Sora couldn't block all of them and was hit by the last two slashes, however, he didn't budge. The Keyblade glowed with a bright light and Sora did a slash which would have cut Black*Star torso, but the Meister side-stepped behind Sora and prepared to counter-attack, however Sora turned around really fast and kicked the blue-haired boy away.

Black*Star placed his hand on the ground to recover, and then he touched the part of his face where Sora kicked him since it hurt more than expected. Then he looked at Sora, who started to run towards him.

The Kingdom Key was glowing again, but this time Black*Star had another idea. Instead of avoiding the attack, he blocked it using Tsubaki's katana form, and then he sent his soul wavelength through his sword, redirecting Sora's attack. This created a shockwave that made the two fighters lose their balance, but Black*Star recovered really fast and hit the Keyblade, sending it far away from his wielder.

"_I disarmed him in our first fight too_," Black*Star thought. "_I suppose he's going to summon his sword back now._"

Sora looked behind him, and saw that his Keyblade was stuck on the ground. He was about to summon it back, but instead of doing that, he looked at the Meister again and smiled at him, which disconcerted Black*Star and his partner.

"Show me a good time, Black*Star!" said Sora while making a gesture with his arms, telling Black*Star to attack him. This shocked the blue-haired boy and the people who were watching them.

"_Is he really going to fight disarmed?_" thought everyone, wondering how strong Sora was now if he was confident enough to fight Black*Star without a weapon. Kairi, however, smiled at her friend's attitude, it was obvious Sora was having fun with the duel.

Black*Star didn't doubt for a second and charged at Sora with all his might and started to swing his katana at the disarmed Keybearer, however he couldn't land any of his attacks on him. Sora was dodging every slash of the Meister with ease, and he continued doing it until he saw an opening, and then he grabbed Black*Star's head and slammed it against the ground. The blue-haired boy didn't waste any time and grabbed the katana with a reverse grip, swung it at Sora. The Keybearer stepped back to dodge the sword while Black*Star stood up to start fighting again.

The Meister jumped and performed a dive-kick strike that was directed towards Sora. The Keyblade wielder caught the Meister in the air and flipped him over, just like he did with Tidus in Destiny Islands, but Black*Star recovered quickly and charged at Sora again.

Black*Star attacked Sora with several quick slashes, but he couldn't touch Sora, so he get closer to him and raised his sword to damage the Keyblade wielder with a vertical swing, however, Sora used his two hands to stop the blade, but Black*Star could break his grab, cutting Sora's torso in the process.

Blood appeared in the ground after that, which surprised Black*Star since he thought he overdid it and hurt Sora more than he wanted.

"Now we're talking!" said Sora before putting his hand on the Meister's chest and sent him away by casting with his hand an Aero spell combined with a Thunder one.

The electricity of the physical strike staggered the Meister's body for a moment, so he couldn't recover and Sora took that opportunity to retrieve his Keyblade and prepare his next attack. He held the Keyblade behind him and Black*Star was still a bit stunned to notice, but fortunately for him, Tsubaki recognized the technique Sora was going to use and reacted in time.

"_Smoke Bomb Mode!_" she exclaimed.

"_Zantetsuken,_" said Sora at the same time.

A large amount of smoke covered the area where Black*Star was at the same time Sora performed a powerful slash while moving faster than the eye could see. The Keyblade wielder appeared at the other side of the smokescreen, and his attack created an airstream that dispelled the smoke slowly.

Black*Star appeared between the smoke that was still in the area and dashed at top speed to attack Sora, however he didn't expect what the Keyblade wielder was about to do. Sora just performed a Zantetsuken attack, but as soon as he finished it, he turned around incredibly fast and performed another one when Black*Star was running towards him. He did it so fast that the Meister couldn't react in time, causing him to receive the powerful slash.

The Meister knelt from the pain, he still remembered that the last time he receive that attack, it made him lose against Sora, but this wasn't going to be like their first fight, so he stood up and looked at Sora, who was turning around too. The two of them were wounded, but they could still fight without any problem.

"Not bad," Sora said smiling. "The last time you couldn't recover after getting hit by that technique."

"I'm not the same as before," Black*Star smirked. "This isn't over yet."

"Good," Sora replied. "Let's get more serious."

"Right," the Meister said. "Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword Mode!"

The girl took the form of a katana with a black blade and a bandage-wrapped hilt, you could see dark sparkles forming around the sword after the girl transformed and dark stripes appearing around Black*Star's face and arms.

"That's what I am talking about," Sora said, looking at Black*Star with determination. Then he swung the Kingdom Key and transformed it into the Oblivion to be on par with Tsubaki's Uncanny Sword Mode.

Black*Star charged at Sora and reached him in the split of a second, and the two swung their swords at the other, causing the weapons to collide. Dark sparks emerged from both dark swords while their users looked at each other while trying to find an opening. Then Black*Star pushed Sora's Keyblade with enough strength to break the boy's guard, and after that he swung the black katana to hack Sora, but the Keybearer did a backflip and dodge the slash.

As fast as lightning, Sora approached Black*Star and started to hit him several times with the blade of his sword after the Meister missed his attack. Black*Star was receiving a lot of strikes, but he managed to put his sword between him and the Oblivion and managed to parry one of the attacks, stopping Sora's combo.

Now it was Black*Star the one who started to deliver powerful blows at the Keyblade wielder, he started to move really fast around Sora, attacking him from multiple directions. The brown-haired boy used his sword to block the Meister's attacks, but he couldn't stop all of them.

Sora got some wounds, caused by the blue-haired boy, but that didn't stop him from counter-attacking. He focused and when Black*Star was about to hit him again, he swung the Oblivion and hit the assassin's stomach, causing him a great damage. Before Sora could attack again, Tsubaki used her Smoke Bomb Mode again and now the Keybearer was surrounded by smoke.

The Keyblade wielder used an Aero spell to clear the battlefield, and then he spotted Black*Star charging at him, but instead of having a black katana, now he had a large black kunai-style dagger with white ornate patterns and a long strap of cloth tied to it.

"_Shadow*Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow,_" said Black*Star.

The Meister started moving with great speed and attacking Sora while doing it, and the Keyblade wielder could parry the assassin's attack and slash him, however, the body of Black*Star disappeared as soon as the Keyblade touched it, and then Sora received a cut on his face, caused by another Black*Star.

"_Wow, he's possibly as fast as Ven_," Sora thought after being cut again by Black*Star's black kunai.

The blue-haired boy was moving so quickly that he created countless afterimages of himself as he moved. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Black Star to pull off many blows to Sora from all angles. The Keyblade wielder was receiving all those blows, not able to block any of them due to Black*Star speed, but Sora wasn't going to give up, not now.

"Amazing," Kilik said impressed. "I would have never imagined that Black*Star would be able to have Sora against the ropes like that."

"Just wait, I'm sure Sora will be able to turn the tables in his favor," Kim said while watching how Black*Star was still hitting Sora from all directions with his afterimages.

"You want Sora to win this duel, right?" Jacqueline asked, looking at her Meister with a playful smile.

"Well, someone has to take the wind out of Black*Star's sails," Kim said, a bit embarrassed by her partner's comment.

Sora tried to find the original Black*Star, but there were too many afterimages, and he couldn't do it so easily. Instead of trying to hit the original, he decided to strike all of them at the same time, so he put his Keyblade behind him, as if he was going to do another Zantetsuken, but instead of performing that technique, he just did a quick slash without moving from where he was. Then, a lot of cutting waves surrounded Sora, as if he had many blades moving really fast around him. Those waves were enough to make all the afterimages disappear.

"_Good, now I can focus on the original_," thought Sora before looking for his opponent, and then he heard the Meister saying something.

"_Shadow*Star: Zeroth Form – Masamune._"

Sora looked behind him to see that Black*Star was running towards him with an insane speed. Now the katana wasn't black anymore, but the scarf around the Meister's neck was transformed into two long scarves of shadow matter.

The Keyblade wielder raised his sword to block the assassin's assault, but he didn't expect that the scarves started to move on his own. They moved towards Sora, cutting him in the process since he was blocking Black*Star's katana. Then the Meister moved his sword, breaking Sora's defense and allowing him to start slashing the Keyblade wielder repeatedly after one of the scarves disarmed him again.

After that combination of attacks, Black*Star performed a powerful slash at the same time the scarves struck Sora, sending the Keybearer several meters away. Sora landed on the ground, and he didn't move after that, which surprised the people who were watching the fight.

"No way," said a shocked Soul. "Black*Star won."

"That's Tsubaki's more powerful Weapon form," Kid said with a calm voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if I were you."

"Sora…" Maka muttered, and then she noticed that Kairi, who was next to her, was smiling. "Kairi, why are you..."

"Just wait and see," the redhead said smiling at the others, which looked at her puzzled before turning their gazes to the courtyard again. Maka focused to use the ability she got thanks to Sora two years ago. The girl was capable of using Heart Perception so she could see the heart wavelength of people, although it was more noticeable in Keyblade wielders. Her eyes went wide the moment she saw Sora's heart.

Black*Star was panting, using all those Weapon forms of Tsubaki while the Uncanny Sword Mode was activated was draining, but at least it made him win against the Keyblade wielder.

"Black*Star, are you all right?" asked Tsubaki, who was still transformed.

"Yeah, don't worry," replied the Meister, although he was exhausted.

"I'm impressed we were able to win against Sora," Tsubaki said, although she was feeling that something wasn't right.

"I didn't become a Bushin for nothing," Black*Star said before looking at the people who were at the entrance. "See guys, this is how strong I am now!"

"Wait a moment," said someone, and Black*Star turned around and saw that it was Sora the one who said it. The Meister was shocked to see that the Keyblade wielder was standing up as if it was nothing.

"Sora, you…" Black*Star had to admit that he was impressed, Sora was full of wounds, but he was there, looking at him as if nothing happened.

"This isn't over yet," Sora said smirking and staring at Black*Star with a determined look on his face after he grabbed his Keyblade again. The Meister noticed the change in Sora's attitude, and he prepared for whatever he was planning to do.

Suddenly Sora appeared in front of Black*Star, which shocked the Meister, but he could react in time and block his opponent's sword. Then the scarves moved towards Sora, but before they could touch him, he vanished and appeared behind the blue-haired boy. The Keybearer started to deliver powerful and incredibly fast slashes which Black*Star managed to block, and every time Sora finished a combo, he teleported to attack the assassin from another direction.

"_He's fast,_" thought Black*Star while blocking all the blows he could.

Meanwhile Maka looked at Sora with a shocked expression. She was looking at Sora's heart wavelength, and she couldn't believe how it changed. Black*Star's soul was huge, but the power of Sora's heart was outstanding, it couldn't be compared.

"Maka, what is it?" asked Soul, who noticed the look on the girl's face.

"You saw his heart, right?" Stein said, remembering the girl's ability.

"Yeah…" the girl answered. "It's not like the last time I saw it, I…I can't believe how big the wavelength is."

"You can use Heart Perception, Maka?" Kairi asked impressed and the girl looked at the redhead Keybearer and nodded. "I suppose Sora has to do something with it."

"Yes," said Maka after laughing slightly. "How did you know?"

"Well, Heart Perception is an ability that only some Keyblade wielders can use," Kairi explained. "And Sora is the only one you know apart from me, right?"

"Oh, right," Maka said.

"That reminds me something," Kim said before looking at Maka with mischief. "You and Sora spend a lot of time together while you were in the academy. It was kind of suspicious."

"E-eh? What are you saying, Kim!?" asked Maka as she blushed, and the she looked at Kairi, who was holding her laugh. "Kairi, don't believe her, it's a lie!"

"Come on, you don't have to give me any explanation," Kairi said smiling, and then she started teasing the girl as well. "I know Sora has a way with girls, so it's normal that you like him."

"It's not like that, seriously!" Maka said feeling more embarrassed.

"Relax, I was kidding," Kairi laughed, and Maka lowered her head, trying to make the blush disappear from her face.

"I don't think Sora would be interested in someone like Maka," Soul said, which annoyed the girl and she pull out a book from nowhere and hit the white-haired boy so hard, that he ended up lying on the floor with smoke coming out from his head, and Kairi looked bewildered at Soul.

Sora continued to attack from all direction with great speed, then the scarves started to move in a circular motion, trying to hit Sora, but the Keybearer did a backflip and dodge the shadow scarves. Not wasting a second, Sora held his Keyblade behind him and then he performed the Zantetsuken technique again, which Black*Star could block.

As soon as he finished the attack, Sora performed another one just like before, however, this time Black*Star was prepared to block that, so the Keyblade wielder couldn't touch him. What the Meister didn't expect is that, as soon as Sora finished the second Zantetsuken, he executed another one.

"_A third one!?_" thought a surprised Black*Star, and he couldn't block this one, but he was lucky that the scarves acted as an extra limb and catapulted him away from Sora, but the Keyblade wielder prepared another attack as soon as Black*Star left the ground.

In front of Black*Star appeared Sora, who was about to slice him using the Oblivion, but Black*Star reacted fast enough and hit the Keyblade wielder before, but Sora's body vanished when he touched it, which disconcerted the blue-haired boy. Then, two Soras appeared in the air near Black*Star and the scarves took care of them before more images of Sora appeared. All the afterimages rushed Black*star repeatedly from all directions, and the Meister wasn't able to stop all of them. Then, another Sora appeared and charged at the assassin, he did a plunging attack and sent Black*star to the ground.

While falling Black*Star used the shadow matter of his scarves to create a significant number of hardened swords, composed from the same black shadow-like substance, and now his scarf was white again, but he had lost of swords around him. Then, Sora executed a similar technique and his body was enveloped in a bright blue aura and swords of light appeared behind him, hovering in a wing-like formation.

The two swordsmen rushed and started to attack each other with all their swords, both of them exchanging attacks and receiving slashes from the other. They were moving so fast that the other couldn't follow their movements. Neither Sora nor Black*Star bothered in trying to avoid the attack of the other, they just swung their blades at each other while the swords they created moved in a slicing motion towards the opponent of the person who created them.

The swords started vanishing one by one, since they were clashing between each other. Only one sword remained and it was Black*Star's. The Meister continued attacking the Keybearer, and when Sora was about to counter-attack, he launched the black sword at him and pierced his shoulder.

The Keyblade wielder winced in pain, but he didn't budge and grabbed the sword to pull it out of his body and charged at Black*Star. It has been a while since the last time Sora used dual swords, but that didn't mean he wasn't still good at it.

Black*Star executed a piercing attack with his katana, which was black again, and Sora used both swords to parry the attack, leaving the Meister defenseless. Sora used the Keyblade to hit Black*Star with a horizontal swing, followed by an uppercut with the black sword, then Sora jumped up and slashed Black*Star with both swords while spinning. Black*Star then did a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at Sora, like a corkscrew and then slashed at Sora's left hand and made the black sword vanish.

Sora, taking advantage of Black*Star closeness, grabbed the Meister's armed hand with his left hand, and used the other one to hit the blue-haired boy with his elbow after making the Keyblade disappear. The Keyblade wielder managed to disarm Black*Star and now Tsubaki was in Sora's left hand as a normal katana. Sora summoned back the Oblivion and prepared to execute another combination attack.

The brown-haired boy, at a very high speed, made an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword. He spun and repeated the previous attack, and thrust the right-handed sword out. The final attack was a slash with both swords in an X formation that knocked Black*Star away.

Sora left his fighting stance and looked at Black*Star, who was lying on the ground and didn't move. Then the Keyblade wielder heard the Meister's chuckle, which puzzled him.

"You haven't been wasting time these years either," Black*Star said as he stood up slowly. "At least I didn't lose as fast as the first time."

"What? Are you giving up already?" Sora asked amused, but surprised.

"I'm not an idiot," replied Black*Star, who was now sat on the ground. "Attacking you with my soul wavelength won't work, and if I don't have Tsubaki with me, I won't be able to do anything against you. You won this assault, but I assure you it won't be the last time we fight."

"I hope so," Sora smiled. "It has been a long time since I fought someone as strong as you, Black*Star. You've matured a lot, you know?"

"What can I say? A Bushin can't act like a kid," Black*Star affirmed and then he looked at his injuries. "That black Keyblade of yours is shaper than it looks, for a moment I thought you were using a katana like me."

"You're not the only one who has cuts on your body," Sora said, and then he realized that he still had Black*Star's partner in his left hand. "Hey, Tsubaki, you can turn back to your human form if you want."

"R-right, sorry," the girl said before returning to her human form, and then she looked at the Keybearer. "You have become very strong, Sora-kun, I'm really impressed."

"Black*Star also has become stronger, and you were amazing too of course, all those Weapon forms you have now are amazing. I'm glad I got the opportunity to use you," Sora said smiling and Tsubaki laughed sheepishly, and then she noticed the cut Sora had on his chest, which was bleeding a bit.

"Oh my, you're bleeding," she said concerned. "I tried to make my blade not very sharp, so you wouldn't get a serious wound during the duel, but even so…"

"It's okay, I can heal it," Sora said while touching his chest and using a Cure spell. "It's not deep, so don't worry."

After using the spell, all the wounds on Sora's body disappeared, and his clothes repaired too, which made Tsubaki feel better, the girl was afraid she hurt her friend, but luckily Sora was perfectly fine.

"Let's go to the entrance," Black*Star said while approaching Sora. "I'm sure the others would like to talk with you."

"Sure," said Sora, and then the three walked towards the entrance of the academy. When Sora arrived to where his others friends were, everyone received him with a smile.

"What's up, man? It's been a while," Soul said as he shook hands with Sora.

"Hey, Soul," Sora said before turning his gaze and smile at Maka, who just smiled back and waved her hand at the Keybearer. She was planning on giving Sora a hug, but after the conversation she had with Kairi and Kim, she thought it would be too awkward.

"I see you're still in top form," Jacqueline said.

"What'd you expect?" Sora said, smiling at the black-haired girl, and then he crouched to greet Fire and Thunder. Like when he met them, the two kids didn't talk, but they remembered the Keyblade wielder perfectly. Then Sora stood up and the son of the headmaster of Shibusen extended his hand to shake hands with him.

"I'm glad to see you, Sora," Kid said.

"Likewise…uh…do I have to call you Shinigami-sama too now?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Kid is fine," the boy said with smile, and then the Thompson sisters hugged the Keyblade wielder at the same time, which embarrassed him a little, but smiled anyway.

"We missed you a lot when you left," Liz said smiling.

"Welcome back, Sor-chan," Patty said happily.

"What the-!? Sor-chan!?" said the Keyblade wielder surprised and the others laughed.

"I like it, maybe I start calling you like that too," Kairi said playfully.

"Quiet you," Sora said to the redhead, and after the sisters let go of him, he noticed something curious about the clothes of the students of Shibusen. "Hey, is white and blue popular now in Death City?"

"Oh, are you referring to our clothes?" Ox asked and Sora nodded.

"It's the clothing's aesthetic of the unit we formed," Harvar informed.

"Spartoi," Stein said before Sora could ask. "A group of established Meisters and Weapons of Shibusen formed after the attack on Baba Yaga's Castle."

"It was first called the Shibusen Juvenile Elite Unit," Sid said, "and Shinigami-sama shortened it into Shibu-Brats Squad."

"Luckily," began Nygus, "it was quickly changed by Stein as he thought Shibu-Brats Squad would not work wonders for morale."

"Shibu-Brats Squad…" Sora said, and then he snickered, which made the group feel ridiculous. "Well, teachers, how are you doing?"

"I can't complain, that the kind of man I was," Sid said, and Sora laughed slightly at the line of the zombie teacher.

"We're fine, how about you?" asked Nygus. She was referring to what Sora got during his stay in Death City, something that everyone there knew about except Kairi. Everyone except the redhead Keybearer realized what Nygus meant when she asked that to Sora.

"I'm fine, no problem," Sora affirmed, and the group looked relieved, especially Maka and Soul. Kairi had the feeling that there was something Sora didn't tell her, but she brushed that away for the moment.

"If you want I can dissect you," Stein said. "Just to make sure you're all right."

"You haven't changed a bit, huh?" Sora said to his old teacher, who smiled at him before looking at Kairi.

"Kairi, you're also a Keyblade wielder, right?" asked the doctor while adjusting his glasses. "If you let me I could…"

"Don't start, Stein," Spirit said, looking with a stern face at his old Meister, and Kairi laughed nervously.

"That's right, you're a Keyblade wielder too," Black*Star said, looking at Kairi. "Maybe we can have a duel too, what do you say?"

"Oh, do you want to fight me? I warn you, I'm tougher than I look," Kairi said with a defiant smile.

"That's what I wanted to-" Black*Star stopped talking when he felt pain, caused by the wounds he received from Sora. The Keyblade wielder, then, grabbed a Hi-Potion that was in his pocket and tossed it at Black*Star, who caught it and started drinking it.

"Black*Star, forget about fighting today," Soul said. "You're not in condition to fight, and less if it's against another Keyblade wielder."

"Yeah, is it not enough for you to have received three beatings from the same guy?" asked Kilik.

"Hey, the training class doesn't count!" Black*Star protested. "That Heartless interrupted us."

"Still, the result would have been the same," Kid affirmed.

"Did you pick fights with everyone here or what?" Kairi asked with her arms crossed and looking at his brown-haired friend.

"What do you expect? I was young and crazy," Sora said jokingly and the others couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"You're still like that to be honest," the redhead said which annoyed Sora a bit, but he smiled anyway. The others looked amused at the two Keyblade wielders; they could tell that the two were good friends, although some of them expected them to be more than friends by now.

Then Sora noticed something tugging his pants, but when he looked down he didn't see anything, however, he could feel that someone was next to him. Sora crouched down and half-closed his eyes as he raised his hand and then, with his index finger, he touched something that was there, in front of him.

Suddenly a little girl appeared from nowhere, it looks like she turned invisible to see if Sora could find her, and she was surprised when the Keyblade wielder touched her nose while she was invisible. She was the one who was wearing a witch garb.

"Wow, you're good," the girl said impressed.

"Thanks," Sora said smiling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Angela, the Chameleon Witch," she replied returning the smile.

"As you can see, now we're not enemies with the Witches anymore," Sid said. "Many things changed after you left, Sora."

"Yeah, that reminds me that I wanted to talk with you, Kim," Sora said, looking at the pinkette. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Oh, really?" asked Kim, with a kind of happy tone in her voice.

"Look how happy she looks now," said Harvar.

"Shut it," Kim said, annoyed by Ox's partner's comment.

"Wait a moment," said Ox kind of perplexed. "You knew about Kim being a witch?"

"Yes, he knew it," Kim replied for the Keyblade wielder, and this surprised the people who still didn't know that Sora was aware of Kim's affiliation.

"You could have told us," Kilik said, looking at Sora. "After you left, a lot of things happened about that issue. It was a total mess."

"Sorry, she asked me to keep the secret, and I wasn't going to let her down," Sora said smiling at Kim, who smiled thankfully at him in return.

"We can't blame you then," Ox said. "Thank you for doing that favor to Kim, Sora."

"No need to thank me, Ox," Sora said, and then Kim approached the Keyblade wielder.

"So, what do you want from me?" Kim asked curiously.

**-TLG-**

_1335hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Death Room, Shibusen_

"You want to go to the Witches' Realm!?" said Kim really surprised. Now the Spartoi, Sora and Kairi were in the Death Room with Spirit and Shinigami-sama, since the spiky Keyblade wielder wanted to talk in a more 'private' place.

"Why do you want to go there, Sora?" asked Jacqueline.

"You guys remember Maleficent, right?" Sora asked the people who formed the group Spartoi.

"Oh, the witch who transformed into a dragon?" asked Soul.

"The same," Sora replied. "There are still Emblem Heartless out there, and some friends of us think that she is the one who is creating them now. Surely she's still trying to conquer the worlds, and there are still a lot of worlds who we haven't visited yet, so their Keyholes aren't closed."

"So, you want to go to the Witches' Realm to see if they can give you some information about her whereabouts?" Maka asked.

"Now that you said it, that would be really useful," Sora affirmed, "but the reason I wanted to go there is because of your pact with the Witches. Now you're not enemies with them, so surely they won't be very happy if attack Maleficent."

"I see," said Shinigami-sama realization. "You're still enrolled in Shibusen, so if you attack Maleficent, it would break the pact. You could cancel the enrollment, but surely the Witches know about your affiliation with us."

"Exactly," Sora said. "Maybe I can come to an agreement with the Witches, that's why I wanted to see them."

"Emblem Heartless…" said Maka, remembering what Sora explained about them. "Hey, Sora, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Xehanort? Could you…"

"Don't worry about him, he's gone," answered Kairi with a smile. "Sora took care of him two years ago."

The people in the room were glad when the redhead said that, it was good to know that Sora was able to defeat his enemy. They didn't doubt of his strength, but not seeing him in two years was worrying.

"Hey, well done, man!" Soul said as he gave a pat on Sora's back. "We were kind of worried when you didn't return to visit us in all this time."

"Yeah, we thought something bad happened to you," Liz said.

"You're not the only ones who have told me that," Sora said, and then he crossed his arms. "Seriously, you guys kill me too easily."

"Well, you can't blame us for worrying," Spirit said. "After what happened here with Xigbar, Xehanort, the Bla-"

Maka's father was about to say something, but Sora did a gesture with his hand, telling him to stop talking, and Kid understood it. The people of Shibusen realized that Sora didn't tell Kairi about what happened to him during the last days he stayed in Death City.

"Come on, Sora," Kairi began, "I know what happened to you during your stay here."

"You do?" asked Sora nervously while the rest of the group gulped.

"Of course, you were the one who told me after all," Kairi replied. "You fought against Xehanort's younger self and he beat you up badly, but you could win the fight in the end with their help."

"Oh, right…it's just that I don't like to talk about it," said Sora, feeling relieved when he realized that Kairi didn't know the full story.

"Well, let's change the topic," Shinigami-sama said while clapping his hands. "Kim, can you help Sora?"

"I don't know…" Kim said as she crossed her arms. "Witches don't like to see people who aren't witches in the Witches' Realm. The only person who they like and isn't a witch is Jackie, but I guess we can try."

"Thanks, Kim," Sora said gratefully. "You don't want payment, do you?"

"If you continue making joke about that, I'll charge you for this," Kim said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, sorry," Sora said after laughing.

"Jackie, do you want to come?" Kim asked her partner. "Maybe if you come things will be easier."

"Sure, I'll go with you," the black-haired girl said, and then she looked at the Keyblade wielders. "Which of the two will come? I mean, it would be better if only one of you enter the Witches' Realm since some of them aren't very friendly with strangers."

"Sora is the student of Shibusen, so it's obvious that he's the one who have to go there," Kairi said "Besides, I'd like to walk around Shibusen since I always wanted to know how it was, and now it's a good opportunity to do it."

"You're right, but don't get into trouble while I'm not here, okay?" Sora said jokingly.

"Look who's talking," Kairi said, returning the joke.

"Don't worry, Sora," Liz said while putting her arm around Kairi. "We'll take care of her."

"Okay, enough chatting," Kim said. "Now I'll open the portal to the Witches' Realm, so everyone turn around…especially the boys…"

"You're still mad about that?" Kid asked when he remembered a little incident he had with Kim and Jacqueline a time ago.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ox quizzically. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know…" said Liz.

After everyone turned around, Kim started to do what she had to do in order to open the portal to the Witches' Realm. Sora was curious to know how the portal to their realm was opened, but if Kim didn't want them to watch, then he couldn't turn around to see what she was doing since it must be something she couldn't reveal. Then the group heard something behind them.

"Okay, I'm done," Kim said, and everyone turned around.

"Hey Kim," Sora began, "are you okay? Your face is a bit red."

"Yes, I'm fine," the girl said while covering her face with her hands.

"Good luck, Sora," Kairi said smiling.

"Sure, see you later," Sora said, returning the smile, and then Kim, Jacqueline and he entered the portal to the Witches' Realm.

**-TLG-**

* * *

_So that's that for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you want!_

_If you're curious on how Kim opened the portal to the Witches' Realm, you can read chapter 98 of Soul Eater (The Battle on The Moon - Part Eight)._

_To __**Twisted-turtles**__: Glad you liked the fourth chapter. You're right, Winry will be fascinated when Sora shows her the Keyblade Armors._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: Well, Levi and Levy are different names with different pronuntiations, that's why Sora didn't comment about that._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: I don't know about Transformers, so I don't think I'll add it to the story._

_To __**JGM16**__: I'm glad to hear that, hope you liked this one too!_

_To __**Undertaker5**__: Thanks, I hope you liked the rematch! Regarding your questions: __**1.**__ Yes, the crossover with Digimon I'm planning to write takes place just after the events of KH: Chain of Memories, and that would be three years before this story. This way the characters of the second season of Digimon, along with the ones of the first one, will appear in this story. __**2. **__There has been references about the Black Blood in this chapter, and I've planned something for it, but it will be for later chapters.__** 3. **__There will be moments between Sora and some female characters including Kairi, and there will be flirting as long as it suits the character's personality of course. I also want Kairi to be friends with the girls Sora have met, so I'll try to make her jealous not very often._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1) **__Yes, Roxas lost his dual wield ability as well, but that doesn't mean they are less strong than before. __**(2) **__Yeah, I wasn't very happy when I read the last chapter of Soul Eater and saw that Shinigami-sama died, so I wanted to revive him for this story, he's a good character and I wanted him to appear in the story._

_To __**MarshallLeeVampireKing-13**__: Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_To __**Daxen123**__: You're right, Black*Star got incredibly strong in the manga, but in this story Sora is really strong too. Besides, they weren't having a duel to the death, so I had to limit them._

_To __**TigerOfGuy7139**__: Yeah, I had the feeling it was you XD I'm glad you liked the appearance of the characters of AoT, I thought they would be perfect to be the security corps of Radiant Garden. Yes, Sora will visit the world of FMA: Brotherhood when Yuffie tells him where it is, and yes, there will be some moments between Sora and some female characters including Kairi, but I want her to be friends with the girls Sora have met, so I'll try to not make her jealous very often. I haven't watched Trigun, so I don't think I'll add it to the story, but it will be a long fanfic, so who knows? As for the antagonist of this story, for the moment Maleficent is one of the Keyblade wielder's problems, but there will be more enemies apart from her._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: I agree, the Heartless aren't a challenge for Sora and the others Keyblade wielders any longer, so I'll have to power up the dark creatures some way. I don't know if you know Soul Eater, but I hope you liked the duel._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_To __**DustierKestrel**__: Yup, and it won't be the last thing of MGR:R that will appear in the story. As you said in your review, I recommended to the readers to hear the OST of the battle between Raiden and Sam._


	6. Keyblade Wielders and Witches

_So here we go, the sixth chapter of The Light Guardians._

_There are separated scenes, this way you can read what Riku and Kairi are doing while Sora's in the Witches' Realm with Kim and Jacqueline._

_Thanks everyone for the follows/favs/reviews, as always, I'll write the answer to some of the reviews at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Keyblade Wielders and Witches**

_1345hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Radiant Garden_

Riku was walking around Radiant Garden after he finished talking with the people of the building company, and after he took a look at the area where the trainees of the Military are prepared to battle the Heartless. He talked with one of the instructors, who explained the silver-haired Keyblade wielder about the three divisions of the Military, the Stationary Guard, the Military Police and the Survey Corps.

He decided to return to the Restoration Committee's house to see what Sora and Kairi were doing and on his way there, he saw someone he knew. There was a young man leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. After seeing the man, Riku walked to where he was and greeted him.

"Cloud," he said, and the young man opened his eyes and looked at the person who called him.

"Riku, it's good to see you," said the man called Cloud with a calm voice. "I see you stayed here."

"What do you mean?" asked the Keybearer.

"Tifa and I talked with Leon, and he told us that Sora, Kairi and you returned to Radiant Garden," Cloud answered. "We asked him where you three were, and Cid and Yuffie told us that Sora and Kairi left four hours ago. They mentioned something about witches."

"I see," Riku said, remembering that he asked Kairi to ask Sora about that. "Hey, Cloud, have you talked with Ansem the Wise recently?"

"No, why?" asked the blond a bit curious.

"I'd like to talk with him about the Heartless," the Keybearer said, "and I wanted to take a look at his computer too since Sora told me that he wanted to ask Tron for a favor, but I heard visits aren't allowed at the moment."

"It's true," Cloud said. "The Military Police takes care of the inner part of the city, where the castle is, and they have had problems with a guild of thieves and other troublesome people lately. You'll have to wait if you want to enter the castle."

"Just what I thought," the Keyblade wielder said crossing his arms.

"Riku, there is something I wanted to ask you," Cloud said, and the Keybearer looked at him. "Is Sora all right?"

"I think so, why do you ask?" asked Riku, who was puzzled by the man's question.

"You know that Xehanort usually had a lot of backup plans if something didn't turn out like he wanted," Cloud explained, "and according to you, he tried to make Sora one of his vessels. I just wanted to know if you noticed any change in his attitude or something like that."

"Don't worry about that," Riku assured. "I also thought of that possibility, so after we returned to our home, I kept an eye on him for a while and I can assure you that he's fine."

"Good, just wanted to make sure," Cloud said, although he was still going to be alert. "By the way, Cid was looking for you. He said something about a Gummi Ship that arrived an hour ago."

"Oh, thanks, I'll go to see what he wants," Riku said before saying goodbye to the blond man. He wondered why Cid wanted to see him, and who arrived to Radiant Garden with that Gummi Ship.

The Keyblade wielder headed to the Restoration Committee's house, and as he walked, the boy could see a few soldiers using their gears to swing through the buildings. They were from the Survey Corps, so probably they were heading to the same place Riku was going.

After a few minutes walking, the silver-haired boy arrived at the committee's house. Before entering the building, he noticed that the people who were in charge of the construction company already started building the guild, so they just had to wait until it finished.

Riku opened the door, and the group of the Survey Corps who he saw before was there. Tifa was also inside, talking with Yuffie. Cid was working on his computer, as always, and the Keybearer was about to walk towards him when someone covered his eyes before he could start walking.

"Who am I?" asked the person, who wanted Riku to guess his identity.

"Wait…Ventus?" asked Riku surprised since the voice sounded like Ventus', and he didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Aww, if you guess in the first try it's not funny," Ventus said. "And I told you to call me Ven, Riku."

"Wow, I'm glad to see you," Riku said smiling after turning around, and then he and Ven fist-bumped. "You're looking good, Ven. I'm surprised to see you here."

"And he's not the only one," said another person, and Riku turned his head to see that Terra also was in Radiant Garden, and Aqua was by his side, smiling at the silver-haired boy.

"Terra, Aqua," said Riku, who was really surprised to see the trio of Land of Departure. "I suppose you're the ones who arrived in a Gummi Ship an hour ago."

"That's right," Aqua said smiling as she gave Riku a quick hug. "I'm really happy to see you Riku, it's has been a long time."

"Yeah, almost two years," Riku said after Aqua let go of him. "You two look…old."

"Hey," Aqua protested since she didn't like to be called old.

"Just kidding," Riku said, which caught Ventus' attention

"I though jokes were more of Sora's department," he said.

"That doesn't mean I can't do it," Riku said, and the blond laughed.

"Anyway, you look older too," Terra said as he took a look at Riku. "It makes me wonder about the other two, too bad they aren't here at this moment."

"Oh, right, did the Restoration Committee tell you where they went?" asked Riku. "I was taking care of some business and they left without me."

"According to Cid," Terra said, "they went to a place called Death City."

"Really?" said Riku. He remembered that Yen Sid sent Sora to Death City when he returned to the Mysterious Tower, after the events of the Mark of Mastery Exam. The boy wondered why Sora wanted to return to that place, but the only thing he could do was to wait for his return.

"Say, how did you three managed to come to Radiant Garden?" Aqua asked. "I thought you didn't have a Gummi Ship."

"We have a friend in Shibuya who is…well, he's able to create portals that led to other worlds," Riku answered, not knowing what Joshua was exactly. "How come you came to Radiant Garden? Did something happen or you're just here visiting?"

"Aqua heard some people talking about Heartless in our world," Ven replied. "So we decided to come here to see if the Restoration Committee knew something about that."

"We also had planned to pick you up if the rumor about the Heartless was true," Terra added, "although that's not necessary since you're here already."

"Leon told us that there are still Heartless out there," Terra said with a more serious voice. "And not only Pureblood Heartless, there are still Emblem Heartless around. They said that Maleficent is probably the one behind this."

"I know, but we still don't have many details about that," Riku said, and then he changed the topic. "I suppose you were surprised when you saw how changed the city is."

"I was going to mention it," Aqua said. "Radiant Garden is huge, and the world has increased its size too. I guess this is what Master Yen Sid said about the changes of the worlds after Kingdom Hearts was opened."

"Yeah, we came to that conclusion too," Riku said. "Our world didn't change; at least we haven't noticed anything. What about Land of Departure?"

"It's still the same," Ven said. "This is the only world we've seen changed."

"That's good," Riku said relieved.

"Hey, Riku," Terra said, and the boy looked at him, "has Sora mentioned something about what he said in the Mysterious Tower? About creating a guild…"

"I think so," Riku replied with a small smile. "Those people outside are building the guild, and Sora filled out some papers that are necesarry to create it."

"These papers?" asked Ventus, who was now sitting in the place where Sora did the paperwork. The other three Keyblade wielders approached the blond to see what he was reading.

"He's taking it seriously, huh?" Terra said, as he grabbed the pen that was near the pile of papers, and then he grabbed one of the papers.

"Terra, what are you doing?" asked Ven puzzled.

"What do you think? Writing my name where the names of the members are asked," Terra answered while writing his name, and when he finished he handed the pen to Ven, who took it without doubting for a second. The blond also wrote his name on the paper before giving the pen to Aqua.

"You two have decided quite fast, don't you think?" Aqua asked smiling and raising an eyebrow at Terra and Ven. The young woman started writing her name too, and when she finished, Riku wrote his name too, and while he was doing it, the bluenette noticed something in the paper.

"What is it, Aqua?" asked Riku after he finished.

"Sora didn't write the name of the person who's going to be the Guild Master," she replied. "I thought he wanted to be it."

"I guess he wanted to ask us about that before, you know how he is," Terra said smiling. "If you ask me, I'd like him to be the Guild Master, so he has my vote."

"I agree," Ven said, "besides, it was his idea after all."

"I think that makes three of us," Aqua said, implying that she also wanted Sora to be the master of the guild. "What do you say, Riku?"

"I have no intention of being a Guild Master, and I see that you two don't want to be it either, so my vote goes for Sora too," Riku answered.

"Well, it's not that we don't want to be, it's just that we think that Sora fits that position better," Terra said.

"Kairi already wrote her name, so that makes six members," Ventus said as he read the paper he had. "I suppose we're going to be ten, right? I mean, I don't think we can take Mickey away from his caste just for this."

"Yes, we still have to go to Twilight Town to see if Roxas, Xion and Naminé want to be part of the guild," Riku said.

"What about Lea? Do you know where he is?" asked Aqua. "I remember he left with Isa, but they didn't say where they were going."

"I'd like to know that too," the silver-haired boy replied. "Maybe Roxas or Xion knows something about his whereabouts."

"Well, who's up for a Sea-salt ice cream while we wait for Sora and Kairi to return?" asked Ven.

**-TLG-**

_1345hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Witches' Realm_

After crossing the portal Kim created, Sora arrived at the Witches' Realm. He looked at his surroundings and saw that the Witches' Realm was comprised mostly of stone, and several buildings were seen to be in disrepair.

"_So this is the Witches' Realm, huh?"_ thought Sora as he looked at the buildings. Then Kim and Jacqueline appeared behind the Keyblade wielder after they crossed the portal too.

When Sora turned around, he saw that the two girls put on clothes to cover their Spartoi uniforms. Jacqueline had a simple black robe, while Kim was wearing her own witch garb, which was a robe and hat that looked like a tanuki costume. She even wore a scarf which had a fluffy tail on it, much like a tanuki's tail.

The Keyblade wielder couldn't help but smile when he saw Kim in that outfit. The pinkette noticed his smile and felt embarrassed.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kim said while throwing her hat at Sora, who grabbed it after it hit his face softly.

"Sorry, it's just that I forgot you were the Tanuki Witch," Sora said, still with a smile on his face, and then he approached Kim and put her hat on her head again. The girl was looking at Sora as he put her hat back on her head, and she remembered something she wanted to tell him.

"Sora, I would like to thank you for not telling the others about me being a witch," Kim said.

"I want to thank you too," Jacqueline added. "Although Shibusen found it out a few days after you left. At least everything ended up well."

"_So that's what Kilik meant,"_ thought Sora, and then he looked at the girls. "You don't need to thank me. As I told you that day, the only witch I don't like is Maleficent. Besides, you're my friend, Kim, and I wasn't going to break the promise I made that day."

"I know, but still, thank you," said Kim, and then she gave Sora a peck on the cheek. This surprised both Sora and Jacqueline, who didn't expect Kim to do that since it wasn't something that fit her personality.

"That was just to show my gratitude, so don't get used to it," Kim said after she turned around, so Sora couldn't see her red face.

"_If Ox had seen this, he would have killed me,"_ thought Sora, who was feeling a bit flustered by Kim's act. "A hug would have been enough, you know? Just like the one you gave me that day."

"I…I can barely raise my arms with my witch garb," Kim said bashfully.

"_How did you throw your hat at me then?"_ thought Sora, who didn't buy the girl's excuse.

"Besides, I couldn't ask Jackie to do it for me since she was too shy to hug you that day, so I don't think she would've done it," the pinkette said, which shocked Jacqueline.

"A-ah, K-Kim, don't say that to him!" Jacqueline exclaimed blushing, and Sora couldn't help but smile at her reaction, which embarrassed the black-haired girl more. The Keyblade wielder thought it would be better to change the topic, so he decided to ask the girls about her outfits.

"Hey, can I ask you why are you wearing those clothes?" Sora asked.

"It's better if we don't draw the attention to ourselves," Kim answered, "and our Spartoi uniforms will stand out here, so we covered it with these clothes."

"Your clothes will draw the witches' attention too," Jacqueline said, looking at Sora's outfit, "so you should wear something else like us."

"I have something, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it," Sora said, and the two girls looked at him confusedly.

Then Sora put on a black coat, which transformed the rest of his clothes into the black gloves, pants and bots that went with that coat. Kim and Jacqueline were stunned, since the spiky boy looked exactly like a member of Xehanort's organization.

"Okay, now I get what you said…" Kim's partner said. She didn't like very much seeing Sora with those clothes because it reminded her of the boy who fought against Sora in front of Shibusen two years ago.

"Sora, where did you get that?" asked the pinkette, who also recognized the coat.

"It was from one of the members of Xehanort's organization," Sora answered. "Every Keyblade wielder who fought against Xehanort has one. You can consider it a proof of our victory."

"I'm not sure if I like to see you wearing that," Kim said. "Besides, some people might consider you dangerous if they see you wearing that outfit."

"I know, and I'd like that to change since, long time ago, this coat was used just by Keyblade wielders," Sora explained before putting the hood of the black coat, and now the girls couldn't see his face, which made them feel a bit uneasy.

"I have to admit that it suits you," Kim said, "but I still don't like it. Anyway, let's go to see if they let you talk with Mabaa-sama."

Sora, Kim and Jacqueline started to walk and crossed the entrance of the city that was in front of them. As he walked with the girls, Sora looked at the people who were around, and there wasn't a person who wasn't a witch. Now it was the Keyblade wielder the one who was feeling uneasy with all those witches around, and being the only boy in the Witches' Realm didn't help.

Fortunately, they were unnoticed by most of the witches, but there were some of them that looked at the cloaked boy with curious eyes. After a few minutes walking, someone called Kim and Jacqueline and the group turned around a saw a young woman with long straight silvery hair. Sora could tell that she was a frog-themed witch since she was wearing an orange hat with a frog-like face.

"Hey, Eruka, it's been a while, how are you doing?" said Kim when she saw the other witch. It seemed that Kim was friends with that witch, who was called Eruka, and that reassured Sora.

"I can't complain," Eruka replied, and the he looked at the cloaked Keybearer. "Who's this? Have you brought a human to the Witches' Realm?"

"Yes, he's a friend of us," Jacqueline replied.

"He wants to talk with Mabaa-sama," Kim added, and this shocked Eruka.

"Wait a moment," she said dumbfounded, "he isn't the son of Shinigami, right!? Remember that some witches wanted to experiment with him!"

"Relax, I'm not a Shinigami," said Sora as removed his hood, so Eruka could see his face. "The name is Sora, it's a pleasure."

"That's a relief," Eruka sighed, and then she smiled at the Keyblade wielder and winked at him. "I'm Eruka Frog, nice to meet you, little Meister."

"I'm not a Meister either," said Sora, although he could be a really good Meister due to the nature of his soul, which could match up with the soul of any person who was Demon Weapon. This confused the witch, who looked at Sora with a puzzled expression.

"Sora's affiliated with Shibusen," Kim said, "and he is enemies with a witch, so he wanted to talk with Mabaa-sama to see if he can come to an agreement with her."

"Oh, right, the pact with Shibusen," Eruka said.

"Do you know if we can talk with her?" Jacqueline asked, looking at the Frog Witch.

"I don't think you'll have problems with that," Eruka said as she pointed behind the group.

Sora, Kim and Jacqueline turned around and saw a group female guards and a tall woman, who seemed to be a feline-theme witch, since her eyes looked like cat's eyes and she had whiskers marks on her face.

"You," the witch said looking at Sora. "Our leader, the Grand Witch Mabaa, requests your presence. Come with us without resistance."

"_Well, it was easier than I expected,"_ Sora thought. "All right, lead the way."

"And you must come as well," the witch said, this time looking at Kim and Jacqueline.

"I knew I was going to get in trouble because of you," Kim said to Sora quietly, so the witch and the guards couldn't hear her.

"Why did you help me then?" asked Sora with a smile and Kim let out a small groan while Jacqueline smiled as she followed the two. The feline-themed witch didn't say anything to Jacqueline, but she wasn't going to leave her friends alone.

"Don't worry, they haven't tied you up, so I don't think you got into trouble," said Eruka, who was following the group even though the witch leading the guards didn't say anything to her.

"Why are you coming with us? That witch hasn't said anything to you," said Kim as she and the others followed the guards.

"I'm kind of curious to see what Mabaa-sama wants from him," Eruka answered while looking at Sora.

The group followed the witch and the guards until they arrived at a big room. The ceiling of the room appeared to be based upon spider webs, with various animals inside the room, some of them in cages. There were a lot of witches on both sides of the room, looking at the group, and Eruka and Jacqueline were among them.

Sora and Kim were told to wait in the middle of it while three guards kept an eye on them and the feline-themed witch walked up to where there was another witch, who seemed to be the leader. The Keybearer didn't like the place very much because it looked a lot like a court and he didn't have fond memories of the last time he was at one, but at least this time he wasn't handcuffed.

"Wait a moment," said Kim wearing a worried expression. "We're not on trial, are we?"

"You aren't, but I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you," the feline-themed witch said, and then she looked at Sora. "I don't know who you brought this time to our realm, Kimiearl, but for some reason Mabaa-sama wanted to see him."

"Kimiearl?" asked an amused Sora when he heard Kim's full name.

"Shut up," said the pinkette annoyed.

"You," said the witch pointing at Sora, and the boy looked at her. "According to our leader, you're not a normal human, but it's obvious that you're not a Shinigami or a magic creature. I demand you to identify yourself!"

"My name is Sora," said the spiky boy, "Keyblade Master Sora."

All the witches in the room were in utter shock when Sora revealed himself as a wielder of the Keyblade. Kim and Jacqueline weren't as stunned as the witches, but they were surprised to hear that Sora was officially a Keyblade Master now.

The Keyblade wielder noticed that the small witch, who was near the feline one, was looking at him. He just could see her gray hair and right eye since her clothes didn't let see more. She was wearing a black robe and a similarly dark cloak and a white hat. Sora could tell that she was really powerful since he had the same sensation he had when he met Shinigami-sama.

Kim and Sora could overhear the whispering of some witches, and it seemed that they had heard about the boy, which surprised them. There was a possibility that Maleficent talked about Sora in the Witches' Realm, and this worried the Keybearer since he thought that maybe Maleficent wasn't the only witch who was his enemy at this moment.

"Kimiearl, I don't know if you're aware of how dangerous Keyblade wielders are," said the feline witch sternly. "And as if it weren't enough, you've brought the most dangerous of them to our realm."

"Wow, I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended," muttered Sora.

"I know Keyblade wielders are really powerful, but he's my friend," Kim said with a very caring voice, which surprised Sora a bit. "You don't have to worry about him, he's harmless."

"_Harmless…"_ thought Sora, who didn't know how to feel when Kim called him that. Then he noticed that some witches, including the feline-themed one, were blushing slightly and looking flustered at Kim and him.

"Kimiearl, don't tell me you're in physical relationship with this Keyblade wielder," the feline witch said outraged. "Didn't you have enough with the Shinigami?"

When the witch said that, the group of Shibusen was speechless while the witches who were on both sides of the room started to whisper about Kim and Sora. All of them were feeling embarrassed when they heard what Kim supposedly did.

"I can't believe it, at…at such young age…"

"And now with a Keyblade wielder too…"

"She's a natural born charmer…"

"No, you're all wrong!" said Kim really embarrassed while Sora looked at her with wide eyes.

"What have you done with Kid?" Sora asked dumbfounded, but he was also thinking that, surely, it was just a misunderstanding.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Kim more embarrassed than before. "That idiot just said a misleading thing!"

"I see…well, we're good friends, but I don't think we're close enough to share that kind of relationship," Sora joked, and Kim hit his stomach with her elbow.

"All right, stop playing and let's get to the point," said the feline witch, and Sora and Kim looked at her. "Which is the reason for your presence in the Witches' Realm, Keyblade wielder? I hope you're not here to cause trouble."

"I'm not," Sora said. "You see, despite not being a Meister, I'm affiliated with Shibusen, therefore the alliance between you, the Witches, and Shibusen affects me too."

"Where are you going with this?" asked the feline witch.

"Surely you know about the existence of other worlds, right?" Sora said, this time with a serious expression. "There's a witch who has tried to conquer different worlds a few years ago, and the other Keyblade wielders and I will end up fighting against her sooner or later. I don't want to cause trouble to you or Shibusen, so I hope we can come to an agreement."

"I suppose you're talking about the Dragon Witch, Maleficent, right?" said the feline witch.

"That's right," Sora replied, not very surprised since Maleficent was a witch, so it was obvious that she was known in the Witches' Realm.

"For your information, she was excommunicated a few days ago," the feline witch said.

"What? Why?" asked an astonished Sora, but he was kind of relieved since that could mean that the rest of the witches weren't going to act hostile towards him.

"She told us about what she has done, and I must say that we didn't like one bit what we heard," the feline witch answered. "Despite what you may have heard, not all the witches have a destructive nature."

"I know that," Sora said smiling at Kim, who returned the smile.

"Anyway, a few days ago, she came to the Witches' Realm and tried to convince us to help her with her plans," the feline witch continued. "And, of course, we strongly refused which she didn't like one bit."

"I suppose she did something bad when you refused to help her," Sora said, knowing how Maleficent could be when someone disobeyed her.

"Yes, she did," the feline witch replied, now looking more afflicted, and the other witches had the same expression on their faces. "She sent the dark creatures, which you may know as Heartless, to attack us. We managed to destroy them, but…they revive every time we do it, and I have to admit that…we're starting to get desperate."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she operates, would you?" asked Sora. It would be great if the witches knew where Maleficent is since there was a possibility that she wasn't in Radiant Garden anymore.

"Sorry, but we can't help you with that," the feline witch replied.

"Everything is cleared up then," Kim said, and then she looked at Sora. "Maleficent has been excommunicated, so you can take care of her without worrying about the pact between Shibusen and the Witches."

"Yeah, I'll take care of the Heartless here, and then we can return to Death City," said Sora, which surprised the witches who were in the room.

"Are you really going to take care of the Heartless?" the feline witch asked. "I don't recall having asked you for help."

"There's no need to do it," Sora affirmed. "You're having trouble with the Heartless, and I'm someone who's really good when it comes to destroy those monsters."

"I should have guessed you were going to say something like that…" Kim said rolling her eyes. "You haven't changed a little after these two years."

"What'd you expect?" asked Sora smiling. Then he noticed that Mabaa was still staring at him with the eye that wasn't covered with hair. No word left her mouth, but Sora could tell that she, as well as the other witches, was grateful for Sora's selfless help.

"Your selflessness is admirable and suspicious at the same time," the feline witch said. "Kimiearl, you and your Demon Weapon keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything funny."

"_She is really mistrustful…"_ Sora thought.

"Sure," Kim replied, "he won't do anything without me and Jackie knowing about it."

"Great, now I have two babysitters," Sora said sarcastically.

"Deal with it," Kim said as she made gestures to Jacqueline to tell her to approach them. "Besides, you said you were going to finish quickly, right?"

"Yeah, it won't take long," Sora answered. "Let's get to work."

-**TLG-**

_1500hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Shibusen, Death City_

Kairi was in the library of Shibusen with Maka, Black*Star, Kid and their respective partners. The other members of Spartoi had to help Sid with some lessons. Specifically they had to help him with the newcomers who weren't as powerful as other students.

The members of Spartoi befriended Kairi really fast since she was very charismatic. She was one of Sora's closest friends, and that was another reason they wanted to be friends of the redhead. Kairi also wanted to befriend the Shibusen's students since it looked like Sora strengthened ties with them during his stay in Death City.

Maka and the others told Kairi about what Sora did in Death City and what he told them about him, and Kairi was surprised of how much the spiky boy told them. Now it was Kairi the one who was talking about Keyblade wielders since the students were interested about that topic.

"A guild of Keyblade wielders?" asked Maka curiously.

"That's right," Kairi replied while taking a look at some books.

"What's that?" Patty asked, looking at her Meister. "It's something like Shibusen?"

"A guild is an association of persons of the same trade or pursuits, formed to protect mutual interests and maintain standards," Kid answered. "You could say that Shibusen is a guild of Meisters and Demon Weapons, although not many guilds are also an academy like Shibusen."

"Well, not all the academies are a facility for training warriors who fight against monsters," Soul added.

"Are there more besides this one?" asked Kairi.

"Shibusen is the only one who trains Meisters and Demon Weapons," Kid replied, "but there's an academy in another world that is quite prestigious and a lot of people there have an exceptional skill. They train teams of fighters to slay the various monsters that plague their world."

"Another world?" asked Black*Star, who was reading a manga that he found in the library. "You've talked with your father about other worlds and you didn't tell us?"

"He told us, but when he did it you were fighting against other students outside Shibusen," Tsubaki said, and Black*Star grunted.

"Do you know the name of the world?" asked Kairi, who found interesting what the young Shinigami said.

"Remnant, I think, and the name of the academy is Beacon," Kid replied. "By the way, Kairi, how many of you are at this moment?"

"Keyblade wielders?" asked Kairi, and Kid nodded while the others listened carefully. "We're ten Keyblade wielders at this moment, and four of us are Keyblade Masters.

"Ten? Really?" said a surprised Liz. "I suppose Sora is one of the Keyblade Masters."

"He had already the level of a Keyblade Master when you met him, but he wasn't one officially," Kairi said smiling. "But Yen Sid gave him the title after the battle against Xehanort."

"That would explain why he was so strong, although surely all of you are really strong too," Soul said.

"You can say that," Kairi said after laughing slightly. "All of us are strong enough to be a Keyblade Master, but only four of us were officially named as one."

"And how did Sora get the idea of creating a guild?" asked Maka. "He didn't tell us anything about that."

"Well, he went to protect another world after he finished his mission here," Kairi answered, "and he arrived in a world where there are many Mages Guilds. According to him, he got the idea after a Guild Master asked him to join his guild."

"Mages Guilds…" Kid mused. "The world where you went is called Earth Land by any chance?"

"Have you heard about it?" asked Kairi surprised.

"Kid's father explained us about the guilds of that world," Tsubaki said. "It looks like some of them have really powerful members, but luckily, they aren't our enemies."

"If I remember correctly, there was one guild that was especially powerful and kind of destructive too," said Liz, who shivered a little when she imagined how the members of that guild were.

"I think I know what guild you are referring to," Kairi said. "We'll have to work hard, so we can be known around the worlds like those guilds."

"Surely you guys are going to take our job of protecting this world," Soul said.

"I don't think so," Kairi said reassuringly. "Surely, we will protect other worlds more than this one, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, at least the Heartless won't be a problem," Liz said, "although we haven't seen any lately."

"I assure you that they are out there," Kairi affirmed. "They are easy to deal with though, at least the Pureblood Heartless, since those are kind of weak compared to the Emblem Heartless. Luckily, Sora has been fighting Emblem Heartless for a long time, so he could teach us their weaknesses."

"Hey, Kairi," said Black*Star after closing the manga he was reading, "I want to ask you something. Did you see the battle between Sora and Xehanort? I think you said that Sora was the one who took care of him."

"Yes, but I can't tell you how the fight was," Kairi said while shaking her head a bit.

"Huh? Why not?" asked a confused Black*Star.

"All of us fought against Xehanort face to face, but at the end, we were fighting against the last members of the Organization XIII while Sora fought against Xehanort to finish him off," Kairi answered. "When we could reach him, we saw Sora looking at Xehanort's body, which was vanishing slowly."

"Is he fine?" asked Kid. "I mean, did he suffer any repercussions after the battle?"

"No, don't worry," Kairi replied. "We made sure he was fine after the battle, and he went through a medical check-up when we returned to our home…"

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsubaki, who noticed the tone Kairi used when she mentioned the medical check-up.

"The doctor said that there was something strange about his blood," Kairi said as she grabbed a book, "but he said that it wasn't something bad, and he has been alright all this time, so we didn't give it much importance."

"I see…" Kid said broodingly, and the others had the same expression Kid had, which puzzled Kairi, who wondered what they were thinking about, but she decided not to ask, at least not yet.

"Anyway, I don't like to think much about that, he's good now, and that's good enough for me," Kairi declared and she opened the book she took before and read the title. "Excalibur…"

"Ugh," said Kid and Black*Star while putting a strange face which amused the redhead.

"What's with those faces?" asked Kairi after laughing.

"You don't want to know, believe me," Liz said, and Kairi raised an eyebrow before looking at the book again.

"You know, Sora had a book similar to this one in his room," she said. "I don't know why, but he threw it away for some reason."

"I could imagine why," Maka said smiling awkwardly.

**-TLG-**

_1545hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Witches' Realm_

After having spent two hours investigating, Sora, Kim and Jacqueline were in the place where some witches affirmed to have seen a Heartless. They were sitting on a bench, while looking carefully at their surroundings, so the Heartless didn't catch them by surprise.

"Hey, Sora, the witches already know that you're here, so you can take that coat off if you want," Jacqueline said. She and Kim took off the outfits, and now their Spartoi uniform was visible again, but Sora was still wearing his black coat.

"I think I'll keep wearing it for a while," Sora said. "It's kind of comfortable, and besides, I want you to get used to seeing me wearing this."

"If Shinigami-sama sees you wearing that when we return," Kim said, "he'll give you a chop on your head before you know it."

"You would like to see that, wouldn't you?" asked Sora, and Kim looked at him with an innocent smile. "Hey, do you know if there's a Keyhole in this place?"

"I don't know," Kim replied, "but, in case you didn't know, we're still on Earth."

"Are we?" asked a surprised Sora.

"Yup, this space has been distorted by Mabaa-sama's magic to prevent any kind of intrusion from the outside," the pinkette explained. "Anyway, I don't think there's a Keyhole here since if there were, Maleficent would have discovered it, right?"

"That's right," Sora said, and then he felt something behind him. There was something approaching the three teens, so Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, which alerted the girls.

Sora turned around quickly as he swung his sword, and he destroyed a Heartless that had jumped towards him. Now more Heartless started to appear, all of them were the Pureblood type. Neoshadows, Shadows and Darkballs were now in the area, and the teens prepared to fight them.

"Jackie, transform," Kim said, and the black-haired girl turned into a black lantern, which Kim grabbed and aimed it at the Heartless.

Then another Heartless appeared, but this time it was an Emblem one, and it was bigger. Sora recognized the Heartless since it was the one he fought during his second visit in Port Royal

"A Grim Reaper Heartless, how appropriate," Sora said, as he looked at all the Heartless that appeared.

"All right, let's finish this quickly," Kim said as she pulled a chain that Jackie's Weapon form had, and then a large wave of fire came out from the lantern and burned a great number of Heartless. Kim aimed at the sky with her weapon, and then shot several fireballs, which took down the rest of the Pureblood Heartless, clearing the area.

"Not bad," Sora said impressed when he saw that Kim and Jacqueline defeated all the Pureblood Heartless on their own. "You two have gotten really strong too."

"What'd you expect?" Kim and Jacqueline said, quoting the spiky boy. Sora was about to take down the big Heartless, but then more Pureblood Heartless appeared, which disconcerted the teens.

"This is weird," Sora said. "There isn't a Keyhole here, why there are so many Heartless?"

"Don't ask me," Kim said, and then she saw that the Grim Reaper was charging at Sora, but before she could warn him, the Keyblade wielder turned around to look at the big Heartless, which was close to him.

"_Lethal Frame_," he said, and the Heartless stopped moving suddenly. Then Sora dealt multiple blows on the Grim Reaper while it was immobile, and after finishing his attacks, Sora did a gesture with his free hand and the Pureblood Heartless were struck by multiple lightning bolts. Just after that, the spell Sora used to stop the Grim Reaper ran out, and the monster was destroyed after a lot of cuts appeared on its body.

"Amazing, he destroyed them in a second," Jacqueline said really impressed.

"_Are the other Keyblade wielders that strong?_" Kim wondered, while looking with astonishment at Sora.

When the Grim Reaper Heartless vanished, Sora saw something falling to the ground. The Keyblade wielder crouched and saw a crystal sphere, which he took and started to look closely at it. It had the size of a golf ball, and inside it there was a mysterious energy which gave the sphere a greenish color.

"Sora, what are you looking at?" Jacqueline asked after turning back to her human form. Sora didn't respond when the girl talked to him, he just stared at the sphere he had in his hand.

"Hey, Spiky, snap out of it!" said Kim while shaking Sora after grabbing one of his shoulders, and Sora came back to his senses in an instant.

"Ah, sorry," the boy said. He didn't know why, but when he stared at the sphere, he felt something strange and found difficult to stop looking at it.

"What's that?" asked Kim when she saw the sphere Sora had.

"No idea," said the Keyblade wielder as he examined the object.

"Well, we're done here, so let's return to Shibusen," Jacqueline said. "Maybe Professor Stein can figure out what is that thing."

"Right, let's go back to the academy," Sora said.

**-TLG-**

* * *

_And that's that for this chapter, I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want!_

_The scene of the "physical relationship" was a reference to the Soul Eater manga, I thought it would be funny to write it. In the scene with Kairi there was a reference to two worlds that will appear in the story, I hope you got them since they weren't very difficult, unless you don't know the series._

_As you could read, the Heartless aren't a challenge anymore to the Keyblade wielders, so I'll do something to power them up._

_Now there are only four Keyblade wielders to go, so I'll try to make Sora visit Twilight Town as soon as possible._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: Hope you liked this chapter, Sunny. If you're interested, more characters of AoT will appear on the next one!_

_To __**JGM16**__: All right, now I can't get that image out of my head XD_

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: I'll see what I can do, I already thought about Phineas and Ferb making a cameo in the story, but not about the others. The story is long, so there's time._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: I don't think so, Maka already has Soul as her weapon partner, so giving her a Keyblade is unnecessary. The only thing she has in common with some Keyblade wielders is the Heart Perception ability._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: As you could read, she tried to convince them, but they refused, so it looks like she's on her own by now. I'm glad you're interested in Soul Eater, you should check it out if you have time._

_To __**TigerOfGuy7139**__: Hey, I'm glad you enjoyed the duel! About what you said about Future Levy, sorry, but I don't think I could put something like that in the story, it would be a mess with the Time Travel issue and it would be confusing D: Regarding to the girls, I think "feelings" sounds a bit too deep, I'd say that Kairi is the one who has feelings for Sora while the others have just a thing for him, but not all of them the same way, for example, Lucy is the first person who met Sora when he arrived in Fiore, so they are close friends, but nothing more, and the relationship between Sora and Wendy is more like "big brother and little sister". About the Heartless, Yen Sid said that the only true way to destroy all the Heartless is to have all people have light filled in their hearts and no darkness, leaving nothing to create a Heartless or something for them to thrive for, so that's why there are still Heartless around. The length of this story is undefined, I haven't planned an end, so I hope it will be really long, and I'll bring back old worlds too of course. The next week will be the last before my winter break, so surely I'll have time to watch some series and see if I can put them in this story._

_To __**Ultima Z**__: Yeah, I can't wait to write it either! I'm sure it will be funny when Armstrong and Sora get to know each other._

_To __**Daxen123**__: I'm glad you liked the fight! Maybe Sora will find out how the portals to the Witches' Realm are opened in a future chapter, it would be funny to see how he will react._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1) **__Yeah, the two are incredibly strong, too bad it's a duel, so they can't go all out. __**(2) **__Regarding the Black Blood, it won't appear until later chapters, and it won't be in Death City. Lots of things will happen in the story before I start writing the arc where the Black Blood appears. I won't spoil anything, but I what can I say is that I won't get rid of Sora's Black Blood. __**(3) **__I already planned a tournament so the Fairy Tail cast and the Soul Eater cast get to know each other, along with other people/guilds, and the Light Guardians Guild too of course, but as I said, the Pokémon characters won't appear in this story since I didn't finish that crossover._


	7. The Next Step

_Hello everyone, the seventh chapter of this story is ready!_

_More characters appear in this chapter, so I hope you like it!_

_As always, the reviews of the last chapter will be answered at the end of this one._

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**The Next Step**

_1600hrs, Thursday, June 13th, 2024  
Death Room, Shibusen, Death City_

"They're taking a bit long, don't they?" asked Soul. He and Maka went to the Death Room with Kairi since she wanted to know if Sora had returned. Kid and Black*Star had to go on an important mission, Kairi didn't know what it was about, but she heard something about traitors.

"Yeah, I hope the witches didn't do anything to them," Maka said concernedly.

"I hope Sora didn't do anything to the witches," Kairi said since she knew that nothing will happen to Sora.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Shinigami said with his usual funny voice. "Some witches are difficult to talk to, so it's normal that Sora needs time to make a deal with them."

"It's kind of weird though," Spirit commented after thinking about something. "Kid didn't take this long to make deal with the witches that time, and he is a Shinigami, which the witches didn't like a bit, so…"

Before Spirit could finish, a portal appeared in the middle of the platform of the Death Room. The portal was exactly the same Kim created, and when they saw the pinkette crossing the portal with Jacqueline and Sora behind her, they felt relieved.

"Sorry for the delay," said Sora. He wasn't wearing the black coat anymore since he didn't want to get a chop from Shibusen's headmaster, besides Kairi would have told him off for wearing it in the Witches' Realm since he looks like a suspicious person when he wears that coat.

"About time," Soul said. "What took you so long? You guys have been two hours in that place. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Maleficent was excommunicated because she wanted the other witches to help her to spread the darkness and conquer other worlds," Kim answered.

"So you can take care of her since you won't cause us any trouble," Jacqueline said, looking at Kairi.

"It's good to hear that," the redhead said. "But, did you need two hours to clear that up?"

"Well, Maleficent didn't like that the witches refused to help her, so she sent Heartless to attack them," Jacqueline replied.

"And you took care of them I guess?" Kairi asked smiling at Sora.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave without doing anything, don't you think?" replied Sora.

"Typical Sora, huh?" said Maka after giggling. "I suppose the Heartless weren't a problem at all, right?"

"Nope, Jackie and I took care of most of them, but then another wave appeared and Sora obliterated all of them in a second," Kim answered.

"Also, Sora found something when he defeated a big Heartless," Jacqueline added.

"Oh, right," said Sora, and then he took the sphere that the Grim Reaper Heartless had inside and showed it to the people who was in the Death Room.

"What is this?" asked Soul, looking closely at the small sphere.

"I'd like to know that too," Sora said before looking at Kairi. "It was inside of a Grim Reaper Heartless."

"That's an Emblem Heartless, so surely Maleficent has to do something with this," Kairi said, and then she noticed that Sora was staring at the sphere in a strange way. "Hey, Sora, are you all right?"

"Yeah…could you keep this thing?" the boy said as he handed the sphere to Kairi. "I don't know why, but I feel weird when I start looking closely at it."

"Oh, sure," Kairi said while putting the sphere in one of her pockets. She wondered what was wrong with that thing, and why it was making Sora feel like that since she and the others appeared to have no problems when they looked at the sphere.

"Say, you haven't had problems with the Heartless since I left, right?" asked Sora.

"No, we haven't seen any these years," Spirit affirmed. "Listen, you should ask Stein about that sphere you found, maybe he can tell you what it is."

"Yeah, I was going to do that before leaving," Sora said. "Do you know where he is?"

"In his new study," Maka replied. "We've been there with Kairi while you were out, so she can take you there. We have something to do, and Kim and Jackie too."

"Do we?" asked the two girls, and the Shibusen's headmaster spoke.

"Yes, I'd you to go on a mission with Maka and Soul," he said. "It looks like Akane and Clay found another hideout, so I want the four of you to go there and take care of the people who are there."

"Another one already? Well, I guess it's time to work," said Kim after sighing, and the she looked at Sora. "I guess we're not going to see you here when we come back, right?"

"I don't think so, there are some things we have to do," Sora said as he scratched the back of his head. "And there are Heartless out there…well, you know…"

"Yeah, the typical day of a Keyblade wielder," Kim nodded in understanding as she started walking to the exit of the room. "Well...good luck, wherever you go."

"Same to you," said Sora, who found Kim's farewell kind of strange.

"Try to not get in trouble, okay?" said Jacqueline before she started following her partner.

"_Why does everyone say that to me?"_ thought Sora, but he smiled at the black-haired girl anyway. "Sure, bye…"

"It's a shame this visit was shorter than the other, I was hoping to play another basketball match with you," Soul said smirking.

"Yeah, don't think I forgot what you did the last time we played," Sora said, returning the smirk, and then the two chuckled.

"You will come again, right?" asked Maka.

"Sure, I'll try to come when you guys aren't too busy," Sora replied, and suddenly Maka hugged him, which took the Keyblade wielder by surprise.

"I didn't tell you before, but I'm glad you're all right, Sora," the girl said, and Sora smiled and returned the hug.

"C'mon, I'm starting to think that you thought that I was going to lose that battle," Sora said jokingly. Maka let go of him quickly since the others were watching and it was kind of awkward.

"Maka, come and hug your daddy too," Spirit said with a happy face as he opened his arms.

"No way," Maka said, and this left her father dumbfounded.

"_These two are still like this, huh?" _thought Sora while looking with pity at a depressed Spirit.

**-TLG-**

After Maka and Soul left, Sora and Kairi said goodbye to Shinigami and Spirit, who was still downcast. While Sora followed Kairi to Stein's study, lots of students approached the boy to greet him, it has been a while since the last time they saw him and he was someone very appreciated in the academy.

"You're really famous around here, aren't you?" asked Kairi, somewhat amused.

"I think you might be exaggerating a little," said Sora, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "I helped them with the Heartless, so it's normal that they're glad to see me again."

"Yeah, especially the female students…" Kairi said, sounding kind of jealous, but she covered with a joke. "I was training with Riku in Master Yen Sid's tower while you were here, so I hope you didn't do anything funny and forget about your mission."

"Whoa, that really came out of nowhere!" Sora said. "I think you know me well enough to know that I take my job seriously! I don't waste time in doing those kinds of things."

"I don't know…" asked Kairi, satisfied with Sora's reaction.

"Give me a break, Kairi…" Sora said after sighing and Kairi laughed slightly. They reached the door which led to Stein's study when they finished talking. Sora approached the door and knocked it.

"Come in," said someone at the other side of the door. The spiky Keyblade wielder expected to hear the doctor's voice, but he heard a woman's voce instead, which surprised him.

Kairi opened the door and she and Sora went into the study, and the boy saw the person who told them to enter, a young woman with long blonde hair and wearing a black dress.

"Ms. Marie?" asked Sora when he recognized the woman, and she turned around and looked really happy to see the young boy.

"Sora!" she said and went to hug the Keyblade wielder. Sora noticed that she didn't lose her strength after two years since he could feel it when she embraced him.

"Y-you're going to break my back," Sora said, and Marie let go of him and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but I'm really glad to see you," Marie said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see you too," Sora said, returning the smile.

"My, look at you," Marie said as she took a look at the Keyblade wielder. "You've grown up so much and you've become into a handsome young man."

"I'm getting many comments like that lately," Sora said embarrassedly, and Marie giggled before noticing Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi, did you walk him here?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, the others went on a mission, so I accompanied him here," the redhead replied.

"That's good," Marie said before looking at Sora again. "I was starting to think that you were going to leave without even saying hello to your old teacher since Maka and the others told me that you returned and I didn't see you with them."

"Come on, you know I wouldn't do that," Sora said smiling. "But I've to say that I'm surprised to see you here since I thought you would return to Oceania after the defeat of the Kishin."

"Oh, well, my duties have been reassigned to Azusa," the blonde explained, and then a radiant smile appeared on her face. "Besides, I have an important reason to stay in Death City."

Marie moved aside and Sora saw that there was a little girl sleeping on a couch. She appeared to be a one year old girl, and had the same hair color as Marie. At first Sora just looked at the little girl, but it didn't take him long to realize who she was.

"Is she yours?" asked a really surprised Sora.

"That's right," the young woman replied proudly. "Her name is Sophie."

"She's really cute," said Sora while looking at Marie's daughter. "Who's her father?"

"You would never guess," Marie said after laughing nervously.

"Well, we're on Stein's study so…wait, really!?" asked Sora astonished, and Marie nodded. "Wow, I've to say that I'm really surprised, I never thought he wanted to be a father."

"He's actually a great father, even if he doesn't look like it," Marie said.

"Oh, you're back," said Stein, who just entered his study. "How did it go, Sora?"

"Great, everything has been cleared up," the Keybearer answered. "We wanted to ask you something before leaving."

"What is it?" asked the professor, and Kairi took from her pocket the sphere that Sora gave her and showed it to Stein. The doctor took the sphere from Kairi's hand and started looking closely at it.

"Sora defeated an Emblem Heartless in the Witches' Realm, and it had that sphere inside it," Kairi explained. "We wondered if you could tell us what it is."

"It's the first time I see something like this," Stein said while examining the sphere, "but I can tell you that it has witch magic inside. Maka and Kid would have told you the same if they were here, but I suppose they've left already."

"Witch magic, huh?" said Sora. "Maybe it has to do something with the amount of Heartless that were in their realm."

"Well, unfortunately I don't know much about Heartless," Stein said while adjusting his glasses. "Do you know someone who's better with this subject?"

"I think I actually now a scientist who knows about Heartless," Sora said, and Kairi realized immediately who was Sora talking about.

"If you're going to talk with Even, you're on your own," Kairi said. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"If you're talking about creepy scientist, then you should try to hang out with this pervert," Marie said, pointing at Stein, who laughed at her remark, and Sora and Kairi did it too.

"Well, it's time for us to leave," Sora said while smiling at the two adults.

"Oh, don't forget to visit us again, okay?" Marie said as the two Keyblade wielders walked to the door that led to the academy's hallway. "And good luck with your guild!"

Sora was surprised to hear that the blond teacher knew about the guild, but he had been around two hours in the Witches' Realm, and that was time enough for a rumor to spread, and Sora knew who the one who started it was.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you tell them?" asked Sora curiously.

"Well, if we want the guild to be known quickly, it's a good idea to tell everyone you know about it, right?" Kairi replied with a radiant smile. "Come on, let's return to Radiant Garden!"

**-TLG-**

_1045hrs, Friday, June 14th, 2024  
Radiant Garden_

Ventus went to buy some food, since Aqua told him they would need it when the guild is finished, so he went to the market to buy some. Now he was returning to the Restoration Committee's house, and when he was near it, he saw that the guild was almost finished, which surprised him.

He was about to enter the committee's house when he saw the two people who appeared to be the foremen. There was something that he found strange, and it was that they were kids, so he approached them, out of curiosity.

"Excuse me?" Ventus said, and the two boys turned their gazes to him.

"Oh, hello," said the boy with spiky deep red hair, "what can we do for you?"

"Are you two the ones in charge of the construction?" Ventus asked.

"Yes, we are! The name's Phineas and this one is Ferb," the same boy said, and the other one, who had thick and scruffy green hair, waved his hand at the Keyblade wielder.

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven," the blond said. "I'm sure a lot of people have told you this but…aren't you two a little young to build a guild?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied. "And aren't you a little young to save the universe? If I'm not mistaken, you're one of those Keyblade wielders."

"Yeah, I have a Keyblade, but I'm sure there are people younger than me who have saved the universe," Ventus said smiling.

"Heh, maybe you're right," Phineas said, returning the smile. "Hey, if you see…what was his name again?"

"Sora," said Ferb, who seemed to be a person of few words.

"Right, Sora," Phineas said before looking at Ventus again. "If you see Sora, tell him to come to talk to us. I'd like to know if he likes how the guild is going to look when we finish."

"Sure, I'll tell him that," Ven said, and then he went to the committee's house after saying goodbye to the boys.

When the young Keyblade wielder entered the building, he saw that Aqua and Riku were talking with Aerith and Yuffie. Terra, however, wasn't around, and Ven wondered where he was. The boy walked to the nearest table and put the bags with the food on it.

Ventus was about to go and talk with Aqua and the others when he saw a roll that looked palatable, so he took it to take a bite, however, while he was approaching the roll to his mouth, he felt that someone was staring at him. Ventus turned his gaze and saw a girl about his age, with hazel eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing the uniform of the Military. The blond noticed that she was looking at the roll with a starving expression on her face, and he could swear that she was drooling.

"Do you want it?" he asked the girl. She looked really hungry, so Ven felt sorry for her since maybe the soldiers didn't have much time to eat.

"Really!?" asked the girl really surprised. "I can eat it!?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Ven said smiling, and in a split second the girl started eating the roll. "_Whoa, she's fast!_"

"You're my savior!" the girl said, and Ven could see tears of happiness in her face.

"Hey, Sasha, are you stealing food again!?" said a boy who was walking to where Ven and the girl were. He had very short gray hair, golden eyes and, like the girl, he was wearing the Military's uniform.

"No!" the girl, who was called Sasha, said. "This time I asked first, and he gave it to me!"

"I don't know if I should believe you…" the boy said, looking at Sasha with narrow eyes.

"Relax, it's true, I gave that roll to her," Ventus said to defend the hungry girl.

"Oh, it's cool then," the boy said, and then he started to look at Ven's clothes. "Hey, are you one of those…uh…I forgot how the people around here call you…"

"Keyblade wielders?" said Ven.

"Yeah, that's right!" the boy said. "You're one of them then…wow, I didn't expect that most of you were about our age. The name's Connie, by the way, and she's Sasha."

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven," the blond Keybearer said smiling. "Nice to meet you, guys."

"Hey, it's true that the building that they are making next to this one is a guild you guys wanted to create?" asked Connie. "Almost the entire city is talking about that."

"Yeah, it was Sora's idea," Ven replied. "Do you know him?"

"I saw him the day he arrived," Sasha said. "The next day he talked with Petra-san and Captain, but I didn't get to do it since I thought he was going to be scary like our Captain."

"Well, he looked like a good guy to me," Connie said. "At least in that photo he looked to be like that, and even Petra-san said that he was it."

"He's a great guy, I can assure you that," Ven affirmed.

"We heard he's really strong," Connie commented, "is that true? I mean, it's obvious that now that some of you are here, the Heartless won't be much trouble, although we could take care of them without much difficulty."

"Year and a half ago I'd have told you that he was the strongest one of us," Ventus said since Sora was the one who defeated Xehanort, "but now I don't know, we'd have to fight each other to see who's stronger now, but I'm sure Sora's still on of the strongest Keyblade wielders. How about you guys? I'm sure there are a lot of strong people in the Military."

"Well, I don't know about the Stationary Guard or the Military Police, but there are a lot of strong people in the Survey Corps," Connie replied, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling as a thinking gesture.

"Yeah, the Special Operations Squad is really strong," said Sasha, who had now a boiled potato in her mouth, and Ventus wondered where she got it. "And Mikasa is really strong too."

"Reiner and Bertolt have good battle skills too," Connie added. "Annie too, but she's in the Military Police, so we don't see her much."

"It's good to know that Radiant Garden is in such good hands," Ven said while nodding approvingly. "We won't take your job of protecting the city, so don't worry."

"Well, you could lend us a hand, it would be nice to have some free time," Connie said grinning.

"Yeah, we could go to all the restaurants in the city and eat all we could," Sasha said while trembling with pleasure as she imagined all the food, and Ventus looked bewildered at her while Connie sighed.

While Ventus talked with the two soldiers, Aqua and Riku were talking with Yuffie and Aerith about the committee's building.

"It also surprises me how clean this place is," Aqua said. "I mean, with all these people around, it would be normal if it was messier."

Yuffie laughed slightly. "You see, there's a guy of the Military who's a clean freak, so the soldiers try to not mess up this place to not get him angry."

"If I'm not mistaken, you said that the committee got new members," Riku said. "I haven't seen them around here, so where are they?"

"Well, you know that now the city is really big, so they prefer to stay in the different inns that are in Radiant Garden," Aerith replied. "This way they don't have to return here every time they finish their round."

"By the way, now that the Military is protecting the city, what do you do?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"I admit they're good at dealing with the Heartless, but even so they can't do it every day, so we also fight against those monsters," Yuffie said. "And the city still has some parts we'd like to change."

"Change? Are you planning to build something else?" asked Aqua puzzled, and Yuffie grinned and showed the Keyblade wielders a blueprint.

"It looks like a coliseum," Riku said.

"It is a coliseum," Yuffie affirmed. "In case you didn't know, Donald's uncle is now working in a group of trains, so people can travel between worlds."

"Yeah, Sora, Kairi and I talked with him when we arrived here and he mentioned that," Riku said. "Then, you want something like Olympus Coliseum?"

"Bingo!" cheered Yuffie. "While Scrooge works on those routes, we will work in the Radiant Garden's coliseum, and I'm sure a lot of people from other worlds would like to test the strength of the newest guild in the city."

"Let's hope our guild is approved and registered," Aqua said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Aerith said, and then Ventus approached the group after Connie and Sasha left.

"Hey, do you know where Terra is?" he asked. "I haven't seen him today."

"Actually, I don't-" Aqua stopped talking when she saw Terra entering the committee's house. "Look, there he is."

"Hey, guess who's here," Terra said, and Aqua and Ventus looked at him puzzled, but their expression changed into smiles when they saw Sora and Kairi behind him. Sora and Kairi reacted the same way when they saw Ventus and Aqua. The four ran to each other, and Aqua and Kairi hugged while Sora and Ven fist-bumped.

"Kairi, I'm so happy to see you!" Aqua said.

Kairi laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Aqua."

"You're looking good, man!" Sora said grinning.

"I can say the same about you," Ven said with the same grin on his face, and then he looked at Kairi. "I can see that you've been training, Kairi. You look stronger than before."

"Well, I can't let the boys to leave me behind again," the redhead said smiling while Aqua gave Sora a quick hug. "When Sora and I saw Terra, we were astonished."

"Yeah, we didn't expect you to be here," Sora said, and then he realized that something was missing on the table where he spent the first night in Radiant Garden. "Hey, where is the pile of papers that were on that table?"

"Oh, we gave it to Leon yesterday," Ven answered smiling.

"What!?" asked Sora dumbfounded. "Wait, do you know…"

Aqua giggled. "Yes, we read it and put our name as members before giving it to him. We wrote your name in the box where it was asked to write the name of the Guild Master."

"…" Sora looked at the other Keyblade wielders with his mouth hanging open.

"We supposed that you wanted to make a poll, and they voted for you," Ven said, referring to the Keyblade Masters.

"I don't know what to say…" said Sora, who was still a bit stunned.

"I told you that they were going to choose you as the master of the guild," Kairi said after laughing at Sora's face. The brown haired boy sighed, but smiled since he felt kind of happy now that he was going to be the Guild Master.

"So, what do you think about the guild's name?" asked Sora.

"It's good," Riku answered. "I don't think of another name that suits us better than that one. Now almost all the steps to create a guild are done."

"What steps?" Ven asked quizzically.

"First, we need a leader, and that's Sora," Aqua replied. "We also need a reason for the guild, and that'd be protecting other worlds from the Heartless."

"We need a base, which is almost finished," Riku said. "I'm surprised how fast those people work."

"Oh, that reminds me that the foremen wanted to talk with you, Sora," Ventus said. "They said they wanted to show you how the guild is going to look when it's finished."

"Yeah, I talked with them," Sora said, crossing his arms. "They're really young if you ask me. Anyway, we also need members, so I think I'm going to Twilight Town to see how Roxas and the others are doing."

"Before you leave," Riku began, "why did you go to Death City? You still haven't told me."

"I had to talk with the people there," Sora replied. "If Maleficent is behind the Heartless' attacks, then we will have to fight against her sooner or later, and the people in Death City made an alliance with the Witches a year and a half ago."

"I see, that makes sense, but…did you need the whole day to do that?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Well, I fought some Heartless, and it took me some time to find them," Sora replied. "And I owed a duel to someone there too."

"And we stayed in the city a few hours since he wanted to make sure that nothing happened," Kairi added.

"The two of you alone…that's kind of suspicious," Ven said in a teasing way, which made Kairi blush and the others laughed at her reaction.

"W-why do you say that!?" the redhead stuttered, and then she turned to ask Sora for help, but he wasn't there anymore. "What the-where is he?"

"I think he left to Twilight Town," Aqua said with an amused expression and covering her smile with her hand.

"_He's going to get it when he returns,_" thought an annoyed Kairi before looking at Yuffie and Aerith. "Hey, do you know if I could go to the castle now?"

"Visits aren't allowed yet," Aerith said. "You need to wait if you want to go there."

"Why do you want to go to the castle?" asked Terra.

"Even is there right? He's someone who knows a lot about Heartless, and when Sora fought against a Grim Reaper Heartless, this was inside it," Kairi said, and she showed the green sphere to Yuffie, Aerith and the other Keyblade wielders.

"What is this thing?" asked Ven puzzled.

"I don't know, that's why I want to show this to Even," Kairi replied.

"It looks like something made by Maleficent," Riku said.

"Yeah, it's her magic without a doubt," Terra agreed.

"Don't you guys feel something strange while looking at it?" asked Kairi as she looked at everyone to see if they felt like Sora when he looked at the sphere, but everyone seemed fine while doing it.

"No, why?" asked Aqua as she went to see what Ventus bought. "Do you feel something?"

"Not me, but Sora said that when he looks closely at it, he starts feeling weird," Kairi replied concernedly. "I'd like to know why he's the only one who feels like that."

"You should keep that in a safe place until we're allowed to enter the castle," Riku said, and Kairi nodded in agreement. "We'll ask Sora about this when he comes back."

"Hey, Ven!" said Aqua. "Why is the bag half empty? I told you to buy a lot of food, and this isn't enough."

"Wait, I thought…Sasha!" Ventus exclaimed when she saw the girl with a lot of food in her hands.

-**TLG-**

_1230hrs, Friday, June 14th, 2024  
Twilight Town_

"_It hasn't changed a bit_," thought Sora when he arrived at Twilight Town. He has been walking around the town for half an hour and he hasn't found his friends yet. He also felt relieve to see that Twilight Town didn't suffered any change.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked someone who was behind Sora. The Keyblade wielder recognized the voice and mentally groaned.

"_Not even a bit_," he thought before turning around and looking at the Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee. "I'm glad to see you too, Seifer."

"As if it wasn't enough with those three, now we have another kid with a giant key in Twilight Town," Seifer complained.

"If you came to cause troubles, you better think twice," Rai said. He was next to Seifer, just like Fuu and Vivi, but those two didn't look up for a fight like Rai since they know that fighting against Sora wasn't going to end up well.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Sora with a smile. "I would be careful if I were you, but if you're so confident, then bring it on."

"Rai, you shouldn't attack him," Vivi warned.

"Dangerous," Fuu said, trying to make Rai reconsider what he wanted to do.

"Why are you here?" asked Seifer, who sounded less aggressive than before.

"Don't worry, I won't be here for long," Sora said, and then he waved his hand at the group as he continued walking. "I just want to talk with Roxas and the others, and then I'll leave."

"Hey," Seifer said, and Sora stopped to look at him. "You still have the Struggle Trophy I gave you?"

"Oh, yeah, I still have it," Sora replied. "Why? Do you want it?"

"At the end of the summer there's a tournament," Seifer explained. "You and I will fight in that tournament to decide who's the strongest one now! I won't take a no for an answer!"

Sora chuckled. "Right, it's a deal then," he said before leaving. He liked the determination Seifer had in his eyes, so he couldn't refuse to his challenge, and besides, it would be fun to participate in that tournament.

The Keyblade wielder went to the Market Street, he had been in the Usual Spot and the Sandlot, and his friends weren't there, so there was only one more place where they could be. Sora approached one of the shops that were in the street and an old lady, who was in charge of the shop, approached him to see what he wanted from her shop.

"What do you want, young boy?" she asked.

"Seven Sea-salt ice creams, please," Sora replied.

**-TLG-**

Meanwhile, six teens were hanging out on the top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower, three boys and three girls. The six were talking about the summer vacation, and what they should do since it looked like some of them were going to leave the town for a while.

"How about…the beach?" said one of the boys, who had brown eyes and blond spiky hair.

"Again, Hayner?" asked a girl, who had bright green eyes and brown hair. "We already went to the beach the last week, in case you didn't remember."

"Olette is right, and besides, you didn't work to get the money that time, you made Roxas work instead," said the second boy, who had brown eyes and black hair.

"Come on, he said he wanted to help, right?" Hayner said, looking at the boy who had bright blue eyes and blond spiky hair and was known as Roxas.

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to work too," Roxas said, crossing his arms. "You're lucky we had fun at the beach, otherwise I would've beaten you up with a Struggle Bat."

"Maybe we should make Hayner work alone this time," said a second girl, who had blue eyes and black hair.

"That sounds good to me," Roxas said smirking, and then he looked at the third girl, who had blonde hair and the same eye color as him. "What do you say, Naminé?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit cruel?" Naminé asked. "Although working a little wouldn't be bad for you, Hayner."

"Hey, give me a break! I'm already going to work this summer with my father, so don't start with that!" Hayner protested before pointing at the boy with black hair. "If you're going to make someone work, Pence will do it!"

"Relax, Hayner, it was just a joke," Naminé said after laughing, and then she looked at the black-haired girl. "Right, Xion?"

"It was a joke?" Xion asked, and Roxas laughed. "Anyway, I wonder what we are going to do when you three leave. It's going to be boring without you around."

"We can take the train to the Mysterious Tower and ask Yen Sid to send us to another world," Roxas commented. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Do you want to go to a specific world?" asked Naminé.

"We could go to Destiny Islands," Xion said. "I'd like to know how Sora, Riku and Kairi are. We can also go to Land of Departure to see Ventus, Terra and Aqua."

"Hey guys," Hayner said, looking at Roxas, Xion and Naminé. "I know you're happy that you won the battle against that old man, but…don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" asked Naminé.

"You know, fighting out there against monsters and evil people," Pence explained, and then Roxas and the two girls looked at each other and sighed.

"I would lie if I say that I don't miss it," Roxas said with a sad smile.

"I kind of miss traveling between the worlds and meeting people," Naminé admitted.

"Then, why don't you do it?" asked Olette, and this surprised the others. "You'll die from boredom if you stay here when we leave."

"Maybe you're right," Xion said, and after thinking about it she was more decided than before. "Yeah, let's do it! What do you say, Roxas, Naminé?"

"You can count on me," Roxas said with determination.

"And with me," Naminé added. "But, don't you think we should ask the others if they want to do it too? It will be better if it's with Sora and the others."

"We should go to Destiny Islands first then," Roxas said, "but I think they don't have a Gummi Ship with them, so how are we going to do it?"

"Woah, hold on your horses!" Hayner said. "We're still here, so let's think how to spend the last days we're going to be together, okay?"

Xion laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, we got carried away by the excitement," she said. "But don't say it like that, it's not going to be the last time we're going to see each other."

"You know how Hayner is, always dramatizing" Pence said jokingly, and Hayner glared at him with an expression that made the others laugh.

"Hey, having fun?" asked someone who arrived at the top of the tower. The group turned their heads to see who said that and their expressions turned into ones of astonishment when they saw Sora.

"Sora!" the group exclaimed.

"What's up?" he said raising his left hand, and then Xion tackled him into a hug. "H-hey, don't do that here, we might fall."

"What are you doing here, big bro?" Xion said after laughing.

"Big bro?" said Roxas raising an eyebrow. "We're the same as him, you know?"

"C'mon, I was kidding, Roxas," Xion said smiling, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora laughed. "I see you guys are doing all right."

"We're fine, how about you?" asked Naminé before realizing something. "Wait, why are you wearing you that outfit? Did something happen?"

"Aren't those casual clothes?" asked Olette. "I mean, every time we saw Sora, he's wearing them."

"Hey, what do you have there?" asked Pence before Sora could answer the brunette.

"Sea-salt ice cream," Sora said as he raised the bag with ice cream. "How about we eat while I explain you why I'm here."

"I like how that sounds," Hayner said smiling. "I was starting to get hungry, so thanks."

Sora gave the ice cream to everyone and they sat to eat it. The brown-haired Keyblade wielder started to explain the reason of his visit, and what he has been doing these days. The others listened to him carefully, and Roxas was really surprised when Sora mentioned the guild.

"Wow, I thought you weren't serious when you said that in Yen Sid's tower," the blond said, and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" asked Sora. "I think it's a good idea and, as I told you, the Heartless are still out there, so it would be great if you want to lend us a hand."

"Another adventure, huh?" said Xion as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"We're already six in the guild, and I'd like you to be members too," Sora said. "But I'm not forcing you to do it, so I'll understand if you want to stay here."

"Heh, you always arrive in the right time, dude," Hayner said smiling, and Sora looked confused at him.

"We are going to leave the town in a couple of weeks," Olette explained, referring to Hayner, Pence and her. "Hayner is going to work with his father, and Pence and I are going on a trip with our families."

"We started talking about what we're going to do when they leave," Naminé continued, "and Hayner asked us if we missed our old routine."

"And?" asked an expectant Sora.

"Well, I think we'd really like to be members of the guild," Roxas said with a smile that Sora returned. "But, we'd like to stay here until they left, then we'll go to Radiant Garden."

"I understand," said Sora, who felt happy now that the guild was going to be bigger. "Hey, do you know where Lea is?"

"Isn't he in Radiant Garden with Isa?" asked Xion.

"No, we haven't seen him there," Sora replied.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Roxas said nonchalantly. "As soon as he hears about the guild, he'll appear in Radiant Garden as fast as lightning."

"You're right," Sora said. "Well, I'll return to Radiant Garden, I have still some things to take care of."

"Sora, before you leave, do you want to hang out with us for a while?" Olette asked. "But if you have more important things to do we'll understand."

"Sure, I don't mind," Sora answered, knowing that Kairi told the others about the mysterious sphere, so they could take care of that. "But I don't think Seifer's gang is going to like seeing me around here."

"That's a better reason for you to stay actually," Hayner said, and Sora and the others laughed.

**-TLG-**

* * *

_The guild is growing little by little, soon the building will be finished and the Keyblade wielders will be able to move to it._

_I've seen the new trailer for KH 2.5 HD Remix, and we still don't have any release date, it's a shame..._

_Those who have read the Soul Eater Manga know that in the last chapter Marie was pregnant with Stein's baby, so that's why she appeared in this chapter. I decided to make her a girl and the name...well, since Marie's ex-boyfriend was Joe Buttataki, then Joe - Joseph - Josephina - Sophie._

_I said I was going to try to make Sora visit Twilight Town, it was a short visit, but I wanted Roxas, Xion and Naminé to appear in this chapter, but they won't be joining the guild until later ones._

_The next chapter will be more...fired up than this one..._

_To __**JGM16**__: Thanks! The crossover with Digimon won't be as "elaborated" as the other crossovers, but I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: __**(1) **__The characters of RWBY will appear in the story for sure, otherwise I wouldn't have made that reference to the series. The Soul Eater characters and the Fairy Tail ones will meet in the tournament that will take place in a future chapter. __**(2) **__He'll meet the other Celestial Spirits in this story._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: It was just two, but I hope you liked. In the next chapter there will be more! The Fairy Tail world will appear really really soon..._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: I prefer to make them stay in their home since there isn't a reason for them to go to Radiant Garden with Sora, but they will see him again and the other Keyblade wielders before the tournament, maybe they'll meet when they have similar missions._

_To __**Erick-Genryusai**__: I'm glad you liked this story! I haven't read/watched Shaman King so I won't be able to make a good crossover with it, besides, I have another crossover planned. I said at the end of the chapter where you could find the scene where Kim open the portal to the Witches' Realm, but if you couldn't find it, you can go to my profile, I put there a link, so you can read the page._

_To __**Anthony627AA**__: Good to see you here! Thanks for the support!_

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1)**__ You'll know what that sphere is soon. Well, some things don't change, even after two years, and I thought it would be funny if Sora was still that way when it comes to deal with the girls. __**(2)**__ If you're curious about the ages, then I'll tell you the ages of the Keyblade wielders:Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Roxas, Xion and Naminé are 17, Riku is 18, Aqua is 21, Terra is 22, and Lea is 28. If Tetsuya Nomura tells us the official ages of Terra, Aqua and Lea then the list of ages might change._

_To __**Daxen123**__: Yep, the references were about RWBY and Fairy Tail! I thought it was a good chance to use that scene of the pyshical relationship, and well, Excalibur will never be like by anyone who isn't Hiro._

_To __**Roxasblade**__: __**1. **__I'd rather not break the events of the first season, so when the Keyblade wielders visit Remnant, it will be after the events of season one. __**2. **__I didn't consider it, but now that you said it, I think it's a good idea, so I'll make Ventus go to Remnant with Sora. __**3. **__Those three know each other very well in this story, so they would make a really good team._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: Thanks for the support, man! I hope you liked this chapter, and look forward to the next one, I'm sure you'll like it even more!_

_To __**MarshallLeeVampireKing-13**__: __**(1) **__That will happen really soon, so look forward to it! __**(2) **__I'll try to stick with the ten Keyblade wielders of the series for the moment, so I won't make OCs unless is really necessary._

_To __**anon**__: __**(1)**__ It would be cool if someone made fanart of my fanfics, at the moment there's only a picture of Sora and Maka that someone from deviantART made for me and it's now the cover of my KH/Soul Eater crossover, and she's also making one of Sora and Lucy (Fairy Tail) __**(2) **__Yeah, they'll be surprised to see how much he has grown when they haven't aged a bit since the last time. __**(3) **__You'll have to wait until the Black Blood appears to see what will happen._

_To __**keys of fate**__: Glad to see you here! If you're referring to the sphere, you'll know it soon!_

_To__**TigerOfGuy7139**__: No, I'm not making him an antagonista (I'm spanish, in case you didn't know XD) At least, that idea hasn't crossed my mind when I started writing this story, but who know what will happen? Anyway, I'm happy to tell you that I'll include Persona 4 in this story, but it'll be much much much later in the story, so you'll have to wait a lot to see it. Regarding the Black Blood, you'll see what I planned for it when the time comes...be careful with your suggestions because you might guess what I planned to do and I don't want to spoil anything._

_To __**Guest**__: Maybe he'll show up in a future chapter...who knows? There's always time to hear about a legendary story which started in the 12th century..._

_To __**D.A-H.A**__: Haha, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and don't worry, I'm sure you know the world where Sora's going in the next chapter!_

_To __**fallout-boy97**__: Thanks for the support, I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_To __**quackerq123**__: Sora will be using different Keyblades during the story, but I prefer Oathkeeper and Oblivion since the two have the best designs._


	8. Guardians and Fairies

_Hello, everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas time this year!_

_I'm sure you know who's going to appear in this chapter, even the title says it._

_Thanks to the new followers, I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Answer to the reviews of the last chapter at the end of this chapter, as always._

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Guardians and Fairies**

_1700hrs, Tuesday, June 25th, 2024  
RGRC HQ, Radiant Garden_

"It would be cool if we had a symbol too," Ventus said. He and the other Keyblade wielders were talking in the house of the Restoration Committee since their guild was still being built. They couldn't see the building since Phineas and Ferb wanted to surprise them, so they have to wait a little longer.

"A symbol?" asked Kairi, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, so people can recognize us by just looking at it," the blond replied.

"I see," Sora said, "but, what kind of symbol could suit our guild?"

"Well, I already thought of something," Ven said proudly.

"Really?" asked Terra, and the boy nodded before showing to the others a paper with the guild's symbol he wanted.

"Hey, isn't that my crown?" Sora asked when he saw that Ven drew in the paper a crown that was exactly the same as the one of his necklace.

"Yes, it is," Ven said grinning. "A lot of people know you out there, so I thought that if we put this symbol in our clothes, maybe they'll know that we're your allies. Besides, you're the Guild Master, so it's a good idea, don't you think?"

Sora chuckled. "Maybe you're right, but we'll have to find someone who can print the symbol in your clothes. Maybe a badge would be better."

"We have to do something with our black coats too," Terra said. "Maybe we should put the symbol on them too since Roxas, Xion and Lea surely will wear those coats as their combat outfit."

"Hey, guys," said Leon, who walked to the table where the Keyblade wielders were.

"What is it, Leon?" asked Sora.

"Someone wants to talk with you," Yuffie replied, pointing with her thumb at a young woman who had brown hair and eyes and was wearing glasses. She was also wearing the uniform of the Military, which puzzled the Keyblade wielders since they wondered why a soldier wanted to talk with them. The six walked to where the woman was, and when they arrived she greeted them.

"Hello, everyone!" she said with a smile. "My name is Hanji, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Aqua said politely, "we are-"

"Oh, you don't have to introduce yourselves, I already know who you are," Hanji said, looking at the Keyblade wielders. "Anyway, as Leon told you, I wanted to talk about something with you."

"Something about the Heartless?" Riku asked.

"Yup, take a look at this," Hanji said before showing to the Keyblade wielder something that she was saving in her pocket. It was a sphere with the same green color as the one that Sora found. Kairi was very surprised to see the same sphere she had, so she also took it from her pocket.

"They are identical…" Kairi said.

"Where did you get that, Hanji?" asked Sora, looking at the woman with a serious face.

"My squad fought against a big group of Heartless, and this little thing was inside of one of them," Hanji answered. "I was about to take it when another Heartless approached me, however, it ignored me and started looking closely at the sphere before eating it."

"The Heartless ate the sphere?" asked a confused Ventus.

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Hanji continued. "But what was more disconcerting was that just after the Heartless ate the sphere, more Heartless appeared. It was as if this was a Heartless magnet."

"You said that the Heartless ignored you until it ate the sphere, right?" asked Terra.

"That's right, but it attacked me after that," the young woman replied. "You guys are more experience with…magic things, so I thought that maybe you would like to know this. It's possible that someone's using this to attract Heartless to specific places."

"That is very useful information, thanks for sharing it with us," Aqua said gratefully.

"Come on, you don't have to thank me, we're all together in this fight, right?" Hanji said smiling, and then she noticed the brown-haired boy who was looking at the floor. "Oh, you're Sora, right?"

"Uh, yes, I am," Sora said after coming back to his senses, and then Hanji grabbed his hands, which took the boy by surprise.

"I heard a lot about you," she said. "You've been fighting the Heartless for a long time, so I suppose you know a lot about them right? You see, I'm really interested in these creatures since I know they exist, so I'd love if someday you and I can talk about the Heartless. I'm sure I can learn a lot from them thanks to you!"

"R-right, I don't mind," Sora accepted. He couldn't say no since Hanji was looking at him with sparkles on her eyes, besides, she also looked kind of obsessed with the Heartless, so he thought it would be better to not argue with her.

"It attracts other Heartless…" Ven muttered, so only the Keyblade wielders could hear him.

"It seems that it doesn't work unless it's inside of a Heartless, otherwise we would have been attacked," Aqua said.

"But she said that a Heartless ignored her when it saw the sphere…" Terra said, crossing his arms in a thinking gesture. "Maybe the effect changes when the sphere is inside a Heartless."

"That would explain it," Kairi said.

"Explain what?" asked Terra.

"The reason Sora feels weird when he is close to that sphere," Riku answered. At first, Aqua, Terra and Ventus didn't get what Riku and Kairi said, but it didn't take him long to remember that Sora was able to transform into a Heartless due to his transformation when he sacrificed himself to save Kairi.

"Right, I almost forgot about that," Terra said while scratching his head. "Has he tried to control it?"

"Yeah, we trained in Destiny Islands, and he's now able to transform at will," Kairi said, and it was obvious that she didn't like to talk much about this issue. "But, he ends up losing control if he is in his Heartless form for too long."

"You know that he's quite sensitive to the darkness, so he's trying really hard to control it," Riku said.

"Well, at least he can control it more than before," Ven said, trying to cheer up Kairi since he noticed that she was a bit sad. "I'm sure he'll be able to fully control it soon."

"Maybe you're right," Kairi said, and she started smiling, and then they could hear someone outside using a megaphone, and Sora and Ventus recognized the voice, it was Phineas, one of the kids who were in charge of building their guild.

"Attention, Keyblade wielders!" Phineas said using the megaphone. "Come outside, we have something for you!"

The Keybearers went outside and saw Phineas with the megaphone, but what left them astonished was the building that was at their left and next to the committee's one. Their guild was finished and it looked awesome, it even had a board on the façade with the name of the guild.

"The exterior design is similar to the other houses of Radiant Garden since it looks more natural, but the inside is more modern," Phineas said with a smile before walking to the entrance. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

Sora and the others followed the boy and crossed the door of the building, and they couldn't believe what those two kids made, it was amazing, and as Phineas said, it was more modern than the exterior design.

"Woah," the Keybearers said as soon as they saw the interior of the building.

"As you can see, the main room is very spacious, so you can relax and talk about missions or whatever you want," Phineas explained. "There's a kitchen behind that door, and a game room behind that one. In the lower level there's a training room, Ferb thought you might want to stay in shape when you're not on a mission."

"You've thought of everything," Ventus said very impressed. "What's on the top floor?"

"Your rooms," Phineas answered. "If I'm not mistaken, Riku told me that you were going to be at least ten people, but we made more rooms just in case. There's a bathroom in every room, so don't worry about that."

"That's good to hear," Aqua said, and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what's that?" Terra asked, and Phineas turned to see what the Keyblade wielder meant, and saw that he was looking at a computer that looked like Cid's.

"Oh, it's a computer, and a really good one I have to say," the redhead boy said proudly. "You can communicate with different worlds if you want to, and that's just one of his multiple functions! I recommend that only someone who knows a lot about computers uses it thought."

"Then, you better not touch it, Sora," Riku said jokingly, and the brown spiky Keybearer glared at him while Kairi giggled.

"Naminé is good with these kinds of things, so we should let her take care of this," Terra said, and the others agreed.

"Well, there are more things, but I'll let you find out by yourselves," Phineas said. "I hope you like it."

"You did an amazing job," Sora said. "How much is it?"

"Oh, don't worry about the money, this one is free," Phineas said, which surprised Sora. "We can't charge the people who have been saving the universe these years."

"Wow, thanks," Sora said really grateful, "by the way, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," the boy said.

"How did you get here?" asked Sora. "I know you're not from this world, and I'm curious to know how you managed to get here."

"Well, let's say that we're good at building things," Phineas replied smiling. "But don't worry, we can return to our home whenever we want."

"That's good to hear," Riku said. "By the way, are you the ones who are going to build the coliseum?"

"Yeah, some members of the Restoration Committee are going to help us too, and maybe some we bring some friends of us here too," Phineas said before start walking to the exit. "Well, see you around…oh, I almost forgot, Leon told me to give you this, Sora."

"Oh, thanks," said Sora as he took a paper from Phineas' hand, and then the kid left.

"What is it?" asked Aqua curiously, and Sora grinned when he finished reading the paper.

"It looks like we're official now," he said, and the others started smiling too. "From now on we are…the Light Guardians."

**-TLG-**

The Light Guardians Guild has been official for twenty days, and they've gained a good reputation in Radiant Garden by defeating all the Heartless that the Military couldn't handle, however, they didn't know which worlds they should protect apart from Radiant Garden since they couldn't know which ones Maleficent was going to attack. They went to a few worlds where they've been before, but everything was all right there. Sora even tried to see if he could feel the spheres, but it looks like if you're not a full Heartless, it doesn't work unless you're close to it.

"_Where could I go now?_" thought Sora. He was lying on a couch as he thought about which world he should visit now. The only ones who were in city were Aqua and Terra, the others were still in Radiant Garden, but they went to visit the other towns that were outside. Roxas, Naminé and Xion were still in Twilight Town, and Sora wondered when they were going to come.

"Hey, lazy bum," said someone, and Sora turned his head to see that it was Yuffie, who used the door that connected the guild with the committee's building.

"Hi, Yuffie, do you want something?" asked Sora.

"We saw that you guys were a bit frustrated because you don't know which worlds are under the attack of Heartless," Yuffie replied.

"Yes, that's right," Sora said in a low voice.

"I think you'd like to know that we have the solution for that," the ninja said with a grin on her face. "Come on, stand up and follow me."

"All right," said Sora, and he followed the black-haired girl to the committee's building. They walked to where Cid was, and Sora saw that he was working on his computer, as always.

"Hey, gramps, tell Sora what we did," Yuffie said, and Cid grunted when he heard the nickname the girl used.

"Did you find a way to detect the Heartless in other worlds?" asked a really expectant Sora.

"You could say it," Cid said. "Thanks to the spheres you and that crazy woman found, we are able to detect other spheres. Restoring the city isn't the only thing we've done these years, we also travelled to other worlds, and while we were on the space, we put special satellites and we're using them to do this."

"Satellites…whose idea was it?" asked Sora.

"Ansem the Wise," Yuffie said, which really surprised Sora, but he was glad that the man had the idea of doing that, now he and the other Keyblade wielders were able to know where to go.

"We should put more satellites since at this moment the computer only detects one sphere," Cid said, and then he realized something. "Hey, I think I know this world."

"Really?" asked Yuffie. "Let me see…hey, isn't that the world where you were two years ago, Sora? I remember that we called you because I heard Maleficent saying that she was going to attack it….Earth Land, was it?"

"Earth Land?" asked a surprised Sora, and when he saw the world on Cid's computer he could confirm that is was Earth Land indeed. A smile appeared on the boy's face when he remembered the friends he made there, and besides, that's where he got the idea of making the guild, so he thought that now was a perfect opportunity to see them again.

"You should go there as soon as possible," Cid said as he started typing something. "I'll prepare a Gummi Ship for you, and maybe you should someone to go with you."

"Yeah, I would ask Riku and Kairi to come with me, but they're not in the city at this moment," Sora said, "but Terra and Aqua are good options too."

**-TLG-**

_1320hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024  
Fiore, Earth Land_

"What a drag…" said a girl who had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head. "I can't believe Natsu got lost in the same city again."

"Well, it's our fault for taking that carriage again," said the blue cat that was walking with the girl. "You know how Natsu is when it comes to vehicles, he couldn't do anything when the horses panicked and ran off."

The blonde sighed. "I just want to finish this job as soon as possible so I can go sightseeing. The last time I couldn't do it because of that stupid talking stick."

"Don't worry about that, Lucy, I'm sure that we'll be able to finish this job quickly without Natsu," the cat said. "Erza and the others came with us too after all."

"Maybe you're right, Happy," the girl called Lucy said. "There's something about this job that bugs me though, but I don't know why…"

"I don't see what the problem is," the cat, who was called Happy, said. "The person who sent the request said that this city was attacked by a monster, and we have to take care of it."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen any monster since we arrived," Lucy said concernedly.

"Excuse me," Lucy and Happy heard, so they turned their heads and saw a young woman with blue hair and eyes.

"Hello, can we help you?" Lucy said kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for two people and I was wondering if you've seen them," the young woman replied. "One of them is a boy around my age with brown spiky hair and blue eyes, and the other one is also a boy with the same features, but younger and with messier hair."

"I haven't seen anyone who fits that description," the blonde said. "And you, Happy?"

"Me neither," the blue cat said. "Actually, we're looking for someone too, a guy with messy and spiky pink hair, did you see him?"

"Sorry, but I can't help you either," the bluenette said, and then she knelt and started to pet him while smiling. "Your name is Happy, right? Not every day I meet talking cats like you."

"Aye, Happy is my name!" said the cat. "And not every day I meet kind people like you."

"_Why do I feel that he was referring to me?_" thought Lucy, and then she decided to introduce herself to the blue haired woman since she looked like a good person. "By the way, my name is Lucy."

"Oh, I'm Aqua," the bluenette said with a smile, "nice to meet you, Lucy and Happy."

"Say, how did you separate from your friends?" asked Lucy curiously as the three walked together around the city. "Although this city is really big, so it doesn't surprise me."

"Well, we were looking for something here, so we thought we'd find it faster if we split up," Aqua answered. "But as you said, this place is really big, and none of us have been in this city before."

"What were you looking for?" asked Happy.

"Well, we heard there's a monster in this city, so we came to defeat it," Aqua replied. At first she was reluctant to answer, but she realized that there was no reason to not tell Lucy and Happy about it.

"Really?" said Lucy surprised. "We're also here for that. We came with other people to this city because someone sent us a request asking us to take care of that monster."

"A request?" said Aqua. "Oh, you must be from a guild then, am I right?"

"That's right, we're from Fairy Tail, the most powerful Mages Guild in Fiore," Lucy said proudly. "Have you heard of it?"

"I think so, but I'm not from here, so I don't know much about it," Aqua said. The name of Lucy's guild sounded familiar to her, but she didn't know where she heard it before. "Hey, do you mind if we look for our friends together? Maybe we can find them faster this way."

"I think it's a good idea," Lucy said smiling. "Maybe the other members of our guild have seen your two friends, let's see if we can find them."

**-TLG-**

Sora was also a bit lost in the city since it was the first time he visited it. He was looking for Terra and Aqua, but he couldn't find any of them and was starting to get kind of frustrated, besides, there weren't any signals of the Heartless they were looking for either.

"This city is huge," Sora said as he walked around the city where, according to Cid's computer, there's a Heartless with a magic sphere. "We shouldn't have split up…"

The Keyblade wielder continued wandering around the city, and when he started walking down some stairs, he saw a guy leaning on a wall and looking at the ground, and he didn't look very well, but what surprised Sora the most was that he knew that person.

"I-I feel so sick…" the guy said. He had messy spiky pink-colored hair, and was wearing a scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

"Natsu?" said Sora, and the pink-haired boy turned his head to look at the Keybearer. A wide smile appeared on Sora's face when Natsu looked at him, but the mage just looked at Sora with a perplexed face mixed with sickness.

"Great, now I'm seeing visions," Natsu said after he looked at the ground again.

"Hey, don't doubt my existence," said an amused Sora as he approached Natsu. "What happened to you? Did you come to this city using a vehicle?"

"You even sound like him," Natsu said, still not being able to walk by his own.

"I'm telling you I'm the real one," Sora said, and then he grabbed Natsu's left arm around his own shoulder to help him walk. "Here, let me help you."

"You're a good guy, just like him," Natsu said with a smile, but he still had a sick look on his face. "I'm Natsu, a mage from Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, I know that…" Sora answered as he and Natsu walked slowly.

"T-the most powerful…Mages Guild, haven't you…heard of it?" the pink-haired boy asked.

The Keybearer sighed when he realized that Natsu wasn't going to recover soon, but he thought of something that could help him doing it. Sora cast a fireball in his right hand and told Natsu to open his mouth, and then he put the fireball in it and the mage swallowed it.

"Say, how are you feeling now?" asked Sora, and Natsu removed his arm from Sora's shoulder when he started feeling better, in fact, he felt great after eating Sora's fireball.

"This magic…I've eaten it before…" Natsu said while trying to remember from whom was the magic he just ate, and then he looked at the boy who was next to him. "You're Sora!"

"About time you realize it, don't you think?" said Sora smiling.

"Man, I'm so glad to see you!" Natsu said, returning the smile, but then he noticed something strange and started looking closely at Sora while rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"You look kind of young," Natsu replied, which confused Sora. "You're definitely taller, but I don't think you look older than Erza."

"Well, it's been almost two years, so it's normal I've grown up," Sora said. "And why would I be older than Erza?"

"Two years?" said Natsu. "It's been seven years since you were here. It was year 784 when you joined the guild, and we're now in 791."

"What?!" said Sora, who couldn't believe what Natsu said, but there was something that wasn't right with what the mage said. "Wait a moment, how's that you look just like when I met you? You haven't aged one bit."

"Oh, about that…" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. "Hey, how about we eat something and we talk about it?"

"Sounds good to me," Sora said with a grin on his face.

**-TLG-**

In another part of the city, two people from the same guild as Natsu, Lucy and Happy where also looking for the monster that it's supposed to be in the city, but they weren't having much luck either.

"Geez, this is supposed to be a collaborating work, we shouldn't have split up," said one of them. He was a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I forgot how big this city is," said the other person, who was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. "I'm sure the others are fine, but you're right, we should look for them."

"We don't even know what we are looking for," said the man, referring to the monster. "The request just said that a monster attacked the city, but we haven't seen any monster yet."

"It's strange indeed," the woman said while nodding.

"Well, let's look for them and finish this job at once," the man said before someone walked near him and hit his arm by accident.

"Ah, sorry for bumping into you," said the person, who had brown spiked hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay," the black-haired man said, and when the other guy was about to continue walking, the redhead woman stopped him.

"Wait a moment," she said, and the man stopped. "How old are you?"

"Uh?" the brown-haired man raised an eyebrow at the woman, confused by her question.

"Hey, Erza, why are you asking him that?" the male mage asked. "You can't go asking people their ages just like that."

"I'm twenty two," the man answered slightly amused, and the woman, who was called Erza, looked at him with a stunned expression, which confused the two men even more.

"Do…do you recognize us? I mean, do you think we've met before?" Erza asked. The redhead mage had the same feeling she had when she met a certain person a time ago, and she wanted to know if that man was that person.

"I don't think so," the man said. "My name's Terra, does it sound familiar to you?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I know," Erza said, kind of embarrassed. "_The features are similar, more or less, but it looks like it's not him._"

"You could have just asked that last question instead of interrogating him," the black-haired man said.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind," Terra assured, and the mage smiled. Terra looked like a good guy to Gray, so he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he said. "You looked in a hurry before you bumped into me, it is something wrong?"

"I was just looking for two friends of mine," Terra replied. "We split up when we arrived because there's something we're looking for, and we thought it'd be better that way, but none of us have been in this city before, so…"

"I see, this city is pretty big, so it's normal you can't find them now," Erza said. "We'll help you find your friends. I'm Erza Scarlet by the way."

"I don't want to bother you, I'll look for them on my own," Terra said.

"I must insist," the redhead said. "If we don't help someone who needs it, we couldn't call ourselves mages from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" said Terra while crossing his arms as a thinking gesture.

"Haven't you heard about it?" asked a surprised Gray.

"I'm not from here, but I do have heard about that guild," Terra answered. "Not sure where though…anyway, if you're willing to help me, I'll gladly accept your offer."

"That's good," Erza said smiling, and then they started to walk together.

"What do your friends look like?" asked Gray.

"One of them is a young woman with blue hair and eyes, and the other one is a boy with messy brown spiky hair and blue eyes too," Terra replied.

"You said you were looking for something in this city," Erza said. "Could you tell us what is it?"

"_They are from a guild, so maybe they could help us,_" Terra thought before answering the question. "We're looking for a monster, I don't know if you've heard something about that."

"You too?" asked Gray surprised. "We're here because someone sent us a request, saying that a monster attacked the city not long ago."

"We can take care of it together then," Terra said.

"Are you from a guild too?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm from-"

"Erza-san, Gray-san!" called someone, interrupting Terra. It was a girl younger than them, about twelve years old, and had long dark blue hair tied into two ponytails and brown eyes. Terra saw that behind the girl there was a white female cat, and it surprised him when he noticed the two wings it had on its back.

"Wendy, Carla, could you find Natsu?" asked Erza to the girl and the cat.

"No, we couldn't find him," the cat said. "This city is too big, so I think it'd be better if we wait until the monster appears. Natsu will go after it and it would be easier to find him."

"I hope he's all right after what happened with the carriage," the little girl said before realizing that there was someone who she didn't know. There was something in Terra's outfit that caught the girl's attention, a small silver crown that was in Terra's belt. After looking at the crown, she raised her head to look at the man's face, and her expression was just like the one Erza had when Terra told her his age.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the cat asked.

"His name is Terra, he's going to help us with our mission," Erza replied, and Wendy came back to her senses. "Two friends of his are in the city, so we're going to help him with that too."

"Oh, my name is Wendy, nice to meet you, Terra-san," Wendy said while bowing. "_The crown is just like his…_"

"I'm Carla, it's a pleasure," the white cat said. It surprised him a little when the cat talked, but it wasn't something strange to him since he knew a mouse, a duck and a dog that were able to talk too.

"Likewise," Terra said before looking at Erza. "Do you know what the monster looks like?"

"Unfortunately, the person who sent the request didn't give us any information about the monster's appearance," the redhead replied. "But according to some people, it's really big and black-colored."

"It's really strange since we haven't seen it yet," Gray said. "I know the city is big, but even so…"

"_A Heartless, without a doubt,_" Terra thought. He was about to ask Wendy and Carla about Aqua and Sora when more people approached him and the others. This time they were a blonde girl and another cat, but it was blue and male, and to Terra's surprise, Aqua was with them.

"Hey, guys!" the blonde said.

"Could you find him, Lucy?" asked Erza, referring to Natsu, and Lucy shook her head.

"But we've met someone," Happy said before flying around the blue-haired woman. "She's Aqua, and we're helping her to find her friends, who are lost in the city."

"It's a pleasure, my name's Erza, and these are Gray, Wendy, Carla-" the redhead mage said, and when she was about to introduce Terra to the young woman, he interrupted her.

"Aqua!" said Terra, and the bluenette looked at him.

"Terra!" said a surprised Aqua. "Finally, I thought I was going to look for you the entire day."

"I told you that we shouldn't have split up," Terra said, crossing his arms. "Well, at least we're together again."

"Aqua, is this one of your friends?" Lucy asked, and the blue-haired woman nodded. "Well, nice to meet you then, I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Happy!" the blue cat said.

"It seems that now we're all missing someone in this city…Natsu is still lost," Gray said, and then he looked at Terra and Aqua, "and you two still have another friend to look for too."

"True…you haven't seen him, have you?" Terra asked, looking at Aqua, who shook her head, but neither of them looked very concerned since their friend was able to take care of himself perfectly.

"Maybe Natsu it's with him," Happy said.

"It's a possibility," Lucy said. "I just hope they don't start fighting each other like Natsu did when he met Haru."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Terra assured with a smile. "He likes to fight, but it's not like he picks up fights with every person he meets."

"I suppose you three belong to the same guild, right?" Erza said when she remembered that Terra told her that he was a member of some guild.

"Yes, the three of us are here to take care of that monster, just like you," Terra answered.

"You're from a guild, Aqua?" asked a surprised Lucy.

"Right, I forgot to mention that," Aqua said smiling a bit embarrassed. "The guild has been official for twenty days only, so we're kind of new in this."

Lucy was about to ask about their guild when a great number of dark monsters appeared behind Terra and Aqua, and this shocked the mages, who recognized the creatures immediately.

"Terra, Aqua, behind you!" Erza exclaimed, and then, as fast as lightning, the two summoned their weapons. Terra's weapon was a large sword that had an extravagant brown blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of it, and the hand guard was blue and had a wing-like shape. Aqua's sword was grey and black and it looked like a big key, just like Terra's but smaller in length.

The brown-haired man performed a spinning attack, which created a whirlwind that picked up all the dark creatures and sent flying the ones who weren't destroyed by the attack.

"Took them long enough to appear," Terra said, and Aqua blasted the rest of the monsters with a bolt of lightning that shocked all of them when it hit one of the creatures.

"There were a lot of them, it's strange that they didn't show up before," Aqua said, and then she looked at the mages, who were looking at Terra and her speechless.

"Those were…Heartless…" Lucy said wide-eyed.

"Those weapons…" Carla said, looking at the swords with the same expression as Lucy.

"You guys are…Keyblade wielders?" Gray asked, and Terra and Aqua turned around to look at the mages.

"You know about the Keyblade?" asked a surprised Terra, and the mages of Fairy Tail nodded. They were still shocked since they didn't expect Aqua and Terra to be Keyblade wielders, although some of them had the feeling they were.

"Of course, Fairy Tail," Aqua said when she remembered where she heard about that Mages Guild, and then she noticed the mark Wendy had on her right shoulder.

"W-what is it, Aqua-san?" asked Wendy nervously when the young woman looked at her.

"Is that the mark of your guild?" the female Keyblade wielder asked, and Wendy nodded. "Then, your guild is the one he told us about...you know Sora, right?"

"Yes, we know him!" Lucy said with a smile that appeared on her face as soon as she heard the boy's name.

"I thought so," Aqua said. "He has that mark on his left hand, so you must be friends of his."

"So, you two know Sora too?" Happy commented.

"Well, it would be strange if the members of a guild don't know each other, don't you think?" Terra said. "And besides, I think a lot of people know about him, after all he's done around the worlds."

"That's true," said Gray smirking.

"Your guild name…is Light Guardians, by any chance?" Erza asked, and this surprised the two Keyblade wielders.

"Wow, you know about it already?" asked the blue-haired Keybearer really surprised.

"Here, news spread faster than you think," Carla said. "And after Sora's last visit, the people of this world got interested about Keyblade wielders, so it's not very strange to hear that kind of news here."

"How is Sora-san? Is he all right?" asked Wendy, wondering how the young Keyblade wielder was doing.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine, same Sora as always," Aqua said with a smile that Wendy returned.

Before they could continue talking, more Heartless appeared in the same place where the others emerged. Gray could react faster than the others, and used his magic to create several lances made of ice that impaled some of the creatures.

"These guys are as persistent as ever," the Ice Mage said as more Heartless charged at the group. Air Soldier Heartless tried to attack the mages, but Wendy stopped them before they could do it.

"_Tenryū no Hōkō!_" the bluenette girl exclaimed as she breathed a hurricane-like blast at the Heartless, destroying all of them with it.

"_What an amazing magic,_" thought the Keyblade wielders, impressed to see how strong the mages were. There was still some Heartless alive, but then someone burned all of them with an explosion of fire, which almost hit Terra and Aqua, but they could step back before the flames could get them.

"What was that!?" asked Terra.

Lucy sighed. "That would be Natsu," she said, and then a boy with pink hair landed where the Heartless were and approached the group.

"Hey, guys!" he said.

"About time you appeared, flame-brain," Gray said. "How did you find us?"

"I saw Wendy's attack, so I came here as fast as I could, and I smelt Heartless too…actually, I think there's still one around here," Natsu answered, and then he noticed that Lucy was looking at something that was behind him.

"I think I found the Heartless," the blonde said, pointing at the Darkside that emerged from the ground. The mages of Fairy Tail had already seen a similar Heartless to the Darkside, but that didn't mean they weren't shocked to see a Heartless with that size.

"This must be the one that has the sphere," Terra said to Aqua as he prepared to fight.

"_Sphere?_" thought the mages as they prepared to fight too. Aqua and Terra could destroy the Darkside in a few seconds, but when they were going to charge at the Darkside, the Heartless fell to the ground, as if someone knocked it out.

"What happened?" Erza said, looking at the unconscious creature with a perplexed face. The Heartless started vanishing, and that meant that someone defeated him before the group could even start fighting. The mages of Fairy Tail noticed that someone was standing on the Heartless, a boy with brown spiky hair and black clothes, and they recognized him immediately…it was Sora.

"What a mess," Sora said as he got off the Heartless, and when the creature vanished completely, a green sphere rolled to the boy's feet. Sora crouched to grab the sphere and quickly tossed it to Terra, who caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Nice job," Terra said. "I wondered when you were going to appear."

"I told you that I didn't know this city, so it wasn't a good idea to split up," Sora said.

"Don't complain, you agreed to do it at the end," Aqua said. "Whose idea was it, anyway?"

"Yours," Terra and Sora replied.

"Oh, right…" Aqua said laughing nervously, and the other two couldn't help but laugh at her. After laughing, Sora looked at the mages of Fairy Tail, and smiled at them, but when they just looked at him speechless, he started getting kind of nervous.

"Are you going to say something? This is getting awkwa-" Sora said, and before he could finish, Lucy, Wendy and Happy tackled him into a hug and he almost fall. "Hey, not so-oh, whatever…"

"Sora, you're back!" Lucy said happily.

"We're so happy to see you!" Wendy added cheerfully.

"Did you bring me a fish?" asked Happy, who was hugging Sora's head.

"What kind of welcome is that, Happy? Anyway, I'm glad to see you too," Sora asked amusedly as he hugged Lucy and Wendy back. Aqua and Terra smiled at the scene, happy to see how much the mages appreciated Sora. Wendy and Lucy let go of Sora to take a look at him since they noticed he was kind of taller.

"Wow, you've grown up a lot," she said, amazed to see how Sora's changed since the last time.

"I wonder how many people have told me that by now," Sora said, and Lucy smiled.

"Well, you look more mature than before," said Carla, who was also happy to see the Keyblade wielder.

Sora chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, and then Gray and Erza approached him.

"At least you're still the same," Gray said smirking. "It's good to see you, buddy."

"Likewise, Gray…I see you haven't changed either," Sora said, and the Ice Mage raised an eyebrow, confused by what Sora said. "Your clothes, man…"

"Argh!" said Gray when he realized that he was only wearing his underwear. Then, Erza got closer to Sora, this time she didn't have to lean to look closely at his face like when they met since Sora was taller, but the serious expression on her face was the same.

"This feels familiar," muttered Sora, who didn't get nervous this time when Erza started to look closely at him with her penetrating gaze.

"You look…younger than I expected you to be," Erza said while touching her chin as a thinking gesture.

"Says the one who hasn't aged at all," Sora said, crossing his arms and smiling at Erza, who realized that Sora was right, none of the mages aged while he was older than the last time he was in Fiore.

"You don't look very surprised," Lucy said. "Besides, you look much younger than you should be too."

"That's because, while here seven years have passed, it has been only two years out there," Natsu said, which shocked the others.

"Two years!?" they asked in disbelief.

"And seven years have passed in this world," muttered Aqua and Terra, and the latter realized something.

"So, that's why you asked me about my age," Terra said, looking at Erza. "You thought I was Sora, right?"

"That's right," Erza admitted. "When I saw you, I felt a power that was similar to Sora's, so I was surprised when you told me your age, but I discarded the possibility when you told us your name."

"How could you think I was this guy?" asked Sora, pointing with his thumb at Terra.

"Hey, watch it," Terra said, and Aqua laughed.

"Hey, Lucy, what day is today?" Sora asked, which confused the blonde a little, but she answered anyway.

"July 15th, why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"The date is the same..." Sora muttered.

"Wait, you think Kingdom Hearts has to do something with this?" Aqua asked.

"Kingdom Hearts? What's that?" Happy asked.

"It's kind of complicated, so I'll explain you later, okay?" Sora answered, and the mages nodded.

"Well, either way, I'm really happy to see you again, Sora," Erza said with a warm smile as she grabbed Sora's head and hugged him, making his head collide with her armor.

"By the way, it was amazing how you defeated that Heartless so fast," Natsu said. "You're much stronger than before."

"I haven't been wasting time these years," Sora said, and then a defiant smirk appeared on his ace. "Why? Do you want to see how strong I am?"

"You bet!" said Natsu, who was now cracking his knuckles, but before they could even start, Aqua and Erza stopped them at the same time. The blue-haired woman grabbed Sora's ear while Erza pushed Natsu's head, almost breaking his neck.

"Leave the fight for later," the two women said, and the others looked amused at the four.

"That was…curious," said Terra.

"It seems that there's someone like Erza between the Keyblade wielders," Happy said while eating a fish.

"Hey, Terra, we heard you were ten Keyblade wielders in the Light Guardians, is that true?" Gray asked.

"We're six at this moment, but we'll be ten as soon as the others join the guild," Terra replied.

"Who are the six members?" asked Carla, who wanted to know if the other two Keyblade wielders that protected Fiore were members of the Light Guardians too.

"You know Riku and Kairi, right? I think they were here too, if I remember correctly," Terra said.

"Oh, yes, we know them," Lucy said, glad to know that Sora's closest friends were also all right. "And who's the sixth member?"

"Ventus," Terra replied, "he's a good friend of Aqua and mine, and is the same age as Sora and Kairi."

"It looks like the Keyblade likes to choose young people to wield it," Carla remarked. "Anyway, talking about guilds, we should return to ours."

"You're right," Lucy said.

"Sora-san, would you come with us to Magnolia?" Wendy asked the Keyblade wielder. "The others would like to know you're here."

"I was planning to do that, if you guys don't mind to return to Radiant Garden without me," Sora said, looking at Terra and Aqua.

"Sure, we don't mind," Terra assured. "Surely Cid has located more spheres, but don't worry, we'll take care of it."

"I'll tell the others that you wanted to stay here longer," Aqua said. "Maybe, I'll come back someday soon; I'm interested in the magic of this world."

"I see you're still a magic freak, just like when we were apprentices," Terra joked, and Aqua glared at him.

"So," began Sora, looking at the mages with a smile, "shall we return to the guild?"

**-TLG-**

* * *

_So, what do you think? I used the same city where the Fairy Tail x Rave OVA takes place, I thought it would be a good city to use as reunion place. I wanted Natsu and the others to be the first, but the other members of Fairy Tail will be in the next chapter, so I'll make Sora stay in Fiore a little longer while the other Keyblade wielders work on their own._

_The guild is official now, but they'll have to work to be known around the worlds since at this moment they're only well-known in Radiant Garden, although in Death City and Fiore there are also people who know about the guild._

_Talking about Death City, there's a promotional video of the anime of "Soul Eater NOT!" It's been a while since I watched the anime of Soul Eater, so it'll be nice to see this one, even if it's a spin-off. Who knows? Maybe if we support "NOT", they'll reboot the anime of the main story, just like they did with Fullmetal Alchemist._

_To __**JGM16**__: I know, but it would be a lot of work and there aren't many things to explain. There'll be some moments in the story where I explain what happened with Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade, so don't worry if you're think you're missing some things._

_To __**Anthony627AA**__: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too! I know it's a bit late, but Merry Christmas to you too!_

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: __**(1) **__As Phineas said in the chapter, they're really good at building things, and about Perry, maybe he's around Radiant Garden... __**(2) **__There will be a lot of characters in the tournament, but now I can confirm that, apart from the Light Guardians, the Spartoi Unit and the Mages Guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games will take part in the tournament._

_To __**Daxen123**__: As you said, the power level of the characters of DBZ are too damn high, so I don't think I'll put them in the story. I haven't planned anything for One Piece, but the story is long, so I wouldn't discard the possibilty._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: I'm glad you liked the debut of Phineas and Ferb in the story, it won't be the last time you see them, and I'm sure Perry will appear too. As you could read in this chapter, they went to Radiant Garden on their own._

_To __**The Writer Of Fate**__: I'm happy to see that you liked the idea! I tried to describe some parts of the guild, but as you could read, they did a great job._

_To __**keys of fate**__: The first visit to Fiore started in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! It's good to have you in this fanfic too!_

_To __**Twisted-turtles**__: Not the Black Blood, it was his Heartless form the one who felt attracted to the sphere, although it doesn't affect him much since he's not a full Heartless._

_To __**Ultima Z**__: Haven't heard of Shakugan no Shana, so maybe I'll take a look at it. There are a lot of animes I want to watch, to see if I can put them in this story._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: I think it's a great idea to put that crazy scientist in the story, and some kind of Make-the-Heartless-obey-my-orders-inator too!_

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Natsu and the others made their debut in this story in this chapter, but don't worry, the other mages will be in the next one!_

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1) **__Yeah, luckily Ven saw Sasha with the food before she could eat it __**(2) **__It's a bit late, but Merry Christmas to you too!_

_To __**TigerOfGuy7139**__: Unfortunately for me, I haven't played Persona 4, I just watched a walkthrough recently, and I loved it, and as I watched it, an idea to put it in the fanfic came to my mind. Since I haven't played it, I'd like to ask you about the combat system when the story reaches that Arc. Team Natsu appeared in this chapter, and the others will be in the next one, but I'll have to come up with something so Sora can see Hisui again before he returns to Radiant Garden since she's now the around Sora's age._

_To __**anon**__: Don't worry, the part with Fairy Tail will be longer than the Soul Eater one, but that doesn't mean it's going to be the only visit._

_To __**TehZach1993**__: I'm glad you like my stories! There will be, of course, Disney worlds in this story too, it wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts if some Disney characters don't appear in the fanfic. About Notre Dame, I'll see what I can do._

_To __**DustierKestrel**__: You guessed right! I think the hint was pretty obvious, don't you think?_


	9. New and Old Teams

_First chapter of the year!_

_Just like in a previous chapter, you'll see what the three main Keyblade wielders are doing._

_I don't know what's going on with the site, every time I wanted to go to "Manage Stories" an error popped out._

_Reviews' answers at the end of the chapter as usual._

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**New and Old Teams**

_1500hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024  
Magnolia Town, Fiore, Earth Land_

After Aqua and Terra left to Radiant Garden, Sora and the mages took a train to Magnolia, the town where the Fairy Tail Guild was. As always, Natsu got dizzy as soon as the train started moving, which made Sora feel bad for the Dragon Slayer, but he couldn't do anything about it, so Natsu had to resist until they arrived. Two hours later, they arrived in Magnolia, and now they were heading to the guild.

"Not that I'm complaining, but…are you sure you don't want part of the reward, Sora?" Lucy asked as she and the others walked to Fairy Tail. "Your Guild Master might get upset if you return with empty hands."

Sora chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind, and besides, we all agreed to not accept any reward for defeating Heartless."

"That's very noble of you," Erza said, although she didn't expect less from Sora and the other Keyblade wielders. "I remember you didn't want any of the rewards of the jobs we did the last time you were here, and Kairi and Riku didn't want theirs either."

"Aye, thanks to you, Lucy could pay the rent of that month," said Happy, who was carrying an unconscious Natsu.

"Yeah, but our guildmates had to use it to paid their debts to Twilight Ogre," Lucy said before sighing.

"You're still having problems with your rent, huh?" asked Sora, somewhat amused, and Lucy poked her tongue playfully at him.

"Then, how are you going to make money?" Gray asked. "I mean, you'll need it sooner or later for food and that kind of stuff."

"Well, I hope that people sent us requests that don't involve Heartless," Sora said, scratching his cheek nervously. "We'll have to work hard to get some reputation around the worlds."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for you," Carla said. "It took you only one day to be known in Fiore, so it shouldn't be too complicated now that you're more Keyblade wielders."

"Yeah, you're right," he said with a tiny smile on his face.

"I'd like to know the other members of the Light Guardians," Erza commented, curious to know how the other Keybearers looked like. "You should bring them to Fiore someday."

"I'll make sure to tell them that," Sora said, and then he noticed that Wendy was looking at him with curious eyes, so he started to look at her too, which surprised her and made the girl look at the ground. "What is it, Wendy?"

"Ah, sorry, it's just…I…I'm kind of glad you haven't aged as much as the others," Wendy said shyly, and this surprised the others.

"I think I understand what Wendy means," Lucy said, and Sora looked at her. "I have to admit that it would have been weird to see you older than us."

"I guess you're right…" Sora said, and they he started thinking about the blue-haired Keyblade wielder. "_They and Aqua went through the same thing…trapped in a place where time flows differently…it must have been hard for them…well, at least it was for their safety."_

"You okay?" Erza asked when she noticed the pensive look on the boy's face.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking about Terra and Aqua," Sora said since he didn't like to talk about what happened to Aqua very much.

"Well, here we are," Gray said when they arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail. Sora raised his head to look at the big building, and a smile appeared on his face. Looking at it brought the Keybearer good memories of his last visit, the two weeks he spent in Fiore were amazing, as long as you don't count what happened in the capital of the kingdom.

"It hasn't changed much," Sora pointed out.

"You should have seen the one we had before," Happy said, referring to the building Fairy Tail used before winning the Grand Magic Games. "It was really small compared to this one."

The group crossed the door and entered Fairy Tail, and when they were inside, they could all the mages and employees of the guild talking and hanging out. They didn't notice the group that just entered the guild, but there was someone who was always aware of Gray's presence.

"Gray-sama, you're back!" said a young woman with long blue hair, who Sora recognized as Juvia. The boy had to admit he liked the change in her hair style, it suited her quite fine. The Water Mage jumped to hug Gray, but he moved aside and Juvia fell to the ground.

"Geez, don't do that so suddenly," Gray said as Juvia looked at him and laughed a bit embarrassed, but she stopped laughing when she saw the boy who was standing next to Gray.

"Hello, Juvia," said Sora, waving his hand at the blue-haired woman, whose eyes went wide when Sora spoke.

"Sora-san!?" she said, covering her mouth out of surprise and loud enough for the other people in the guild to hear, and all of them were now looking dumbfounded at the Keyblade wielder.

"Hey, am I the one who's seeing Sora over there?" asked a man with dark blue hair and a prominent mustache on his face.

"Sora, is it really you?" asked a man, who had brown hair and a thick, pointed beard on his chin.

Sora smiled and nodded, glad to see Macao and Wakaba, although it saddened him a little to see them that old. All the mages started smiling, happy to see the Keyblade wielder who saved Fiore.

"Sora!" said someone with a happy voice. The Keyblade wielder turned his gaze and saw that the one who called him was a girl with shoulder-length blue hair, who Sora recognized immediately. Behind her, there were two men, one with orange hair and the other one had black hair, and Sora recognized them too.

"Levy, Jet, Droy!" said Sora, smiling widely when he saw the teenage girl and her two partners. Jet and Droy grinned and waved their hands at the boy, but Levy tackled him into a hug instead, just like Lucy, Wendy and Happy did.

"Welcome back, Sora!" the bluenette said very happy, and Sora caught her while laughing a bit. The two of them were really glad to see each other since they became good friends when Sora visited Fiore to protect it.

"Come on, this is exaggerating a bit," he said smiling, and Levy's partners looked at the two, surprised by the girl's action.

"There she goes, hugging him again," Droy said, kind of depressed. "We didn't get a hug when she returned from Tenrou Island…I wonder how he does it."

"Just forget about that," Jet said.

While hugging Levy, Sora noticed someone who was looking at him from the second floor of the guild. It was the black-haired Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, and his Exceed partner, Pantherlily. The two gave Sora a smile, although Gajeel's was more like a smirk, and Sora returned it.

Then Levy let go of Sora and noticed that there was something wrong with Sora's appearance; he wasn't as old as he should be after seven years. It was obvious that he grew up since he was now taller than Levy, probably as tall as Lucy if she didn't wear high heeled boots, but the Solid Script Mage knew that something happened to Sora.

"Sora," said someone before Levy could ask Sora about his age. The spiky boy turned his head to the left and saw a short, elderly man looking at him with a smile.

"Master Makarov," said Sora, looking at the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"I've always believed…" Makarov said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at the elder man confused.

"I've always believed that you were able to do it," the Guild Master continued. "We found strange that you didn't come to visit us in all this time, but now that I see your appearance, I guess that you've got a lot to tell us. Anyway, you can fill us in later…welcome back, boy."

"Right, thanks, Master," Sora said, and then he crouched and shook hands with Makarov.

"Now, I think we owe you a party," the old man said grinning. "I don't know if you saw the request we put in your pocket before you left."

"Yeah, I read it," Sora affirmed smiling, he remembered that the request said that if he returned to Fiore after defeating Xehanort, the mages of Fairy Tail will make him a party. "I think I'd like to have that reward now."

"All right then…LET'S PARTY!" Makarov exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"As you can see, despite having aged, everyone is still the same," Erza said to Sora.

"Yeah, and I'm glad of it," Sora affirmed. Now he wanted to enjoy the party since he couldn't stay for the one they wanted to celebrate when Fiore was saved from the Heartless. He also wanted to explain the others about what happened after he left, but the party was first.

**-TLG-**

1505hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024  
Train Station, Disney Town

When Kairi and Ventus returned to the guild, Yuffie and Cid explained what they did to detect the sphere that were in the Heartless, and told that Sora left with Terra and Aqua to Earth Land. Cid's computer detected another sphere as soon as they finished talking, so Kairi and Ven decided to go there. The two decided to use the trains Scrooge mentioned, the ones that are able to take people to other worlds.

"It's been a while since the last time we're here," Ven said as he stretched his body after he got out of the train. "These trains are awesome. We got here really fast, as if we used a Gummi Ship."

"Yes, Donald's uncle is doing a great job," Kairi said while talking a look at the train station, and then she and the blond boy headed to the exit of the station. When they exited the building, they saw that there were a lot of people in Disney Town, and the Keyblade wielders could tell that some of them were from Radiant Garden.

The two continued walking around the town, waiting for the Heartless to appear, but there weren't any in sight. Ven thought that they could appear near the Disney Castle, so they started to walk towards that place, and then someone bumped into the boy, sending him to the ground, and the person who bumped into him fell to the ground too.

"Ven, are you all right!?" asked Kairi, and Ven started to get up.

"Yeah…it was nothing," the boy answered, and then he looked at the person who was still on the ground, groaning in pain. Ventus was surprised when he realized that the person who bumped into him was a boy who looked like certain Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle.

"Aww, man," the boy said while standing up, and when he was on his feet again, he looked at Ven with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ven assured, waving his hand. Then, Ven saw a skateboard next to him, and he supposed that it was the boy's, so he took it and handed it to him. "This is yours, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," the dog boy said before noticing the redhead girl who was near Ventus. "Hey, I've seen your faces before. You're Kairi, right? And you are…how was it…Ventus?"

"That's right, how's that you know us?" Ven asked a bit surprised.

"My father told me a lot about you, and I've seen a picture where you are with other people, and with my father and his friends," the boy answered.

"Your father?" asked Ven, who had the feeling that he knew who the dog boy's father was.

"Yeah, the Captain of the Royal Knights, Goofy," the boy replied, and Kairi and Ven looked astonished at him since they didn't know that Goofy had a son, although Ven already knew there was something about the dog boy who reminded him of Goofy.

"Wow, we had no idea Goofy had a son," Kairi said, and the dog boy let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess he didn't have much time to talk about it, I know he was really busy while he was out there with that other boy, saving the worlds and stuff," he said. "The name's Max, by the way, it's a pleasure. Did you come to visit them? My father and the others, I mean."

"More or less," Kairi answered, not wanting to talk about the Heartless since it could cause a ruckus in the town. "They're in the castle, right?"

"They should be there, yes," Max replied as he put one foot on his skateboard. "Well, as I said, I'm in a hurry, so see you around! Say hello to my father from me!"

"Sure, see you, Max!" Ven said as he saw how Max left, using his skateboard. "He's nice, don't you think?"

Kairi laughed slightly. "Well, he is Goofy's son after all," she said, and when Max was far enough, she decided to explain Ven about why she didn't mention the Heartless. "Listen, we shouldn't talk about-"

"I know, I saw that you didn't tell Max about the reason we're here, good thinking," Ventus said, and Kairi smiled and nodded. "Anyway, let's go to the castle and tell the others about it."

Kairi sighed. "It's a pity that Riku didn't return to the guild so we could've asked him to come with us. He and King Mickey are really good friends, and I'm sure they'd have liked to see each other again."

"Yeah, where do you think he is now?" the blond asked. "He's going to be alone when he returns to the guild."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Kairi assured. "I'm sure he went on a mission as soon as he arrived at the guild. Probably Cid could find another sphere, and Riku went to defeat the Heartless that has it."

"If that's the case, I wonder where he will go," Ven said, wondering about the places where Maleficent sent her Heartless.

**-TLG-**

_1510hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024  
Middle East, Earth_

When Riku returned to the guild, nobody was there, which confused him, but Yuffie told him about what Cid could do with his computer about the spheres that attracted the Heartless. The blond man told Riku where the others went, and he wished he could have gone with one of the two groups since he'd have really liked to see Mickey or the members of the Mages Guild he joined, Lamia Scale.

He thought about going to Disney Castle, but Cid detected another sphere, and it was in the Earth, the world where Sora, Kairi and he were from, more specifically, the sphere was in the Middle East. The young Keyblade Master didn't like much the idea of going to the Earth since if people saw him fighting against a big dark monster, they parents could find out through the news, and he wouldn't like that to happen.

Anyway, he couldn't ignore it, so he went to that place as soon as Cid prepared a Gummi Ship for him. Now he was walking through the streets of a city, but there weren't any people in the area where he was, which puzzled him. He was wearing his black coat with the hood on since it was really hot, and when he used that outfit, he couldn't feel heat or cold, besides, there weren't any people around so he didn't have to worry about looking suspicious.

"_According to Cid, the sphere was in a building called Advent Palace,_" Riku thought as he walked. After a few minutes of searching, the silver-haired boy spotted a four story building, and in a board he could see the name of the building, it was the one he was looking for.

Riku crossed the door that led to Advent Palace's hall, and started to investigate. The building was abandoned, but the Keyblade wielder noticed that there were a lot of broken things and it looked like as if someone had fought there recently. He continued investigating, and he reached the last floor without facing any Heartless, however, he heard a small noise coming out from a room, so he approached the door that led to that room.

"I don't feel any Heartless, but better safe than sorry," muttered Riku before summoning the Way to the Dawn and pushed the door lightly. As the door slowly opened, Riku crossed it as he looked at the room that was behind it. When he crossed it, another noise could be heard from his right, and he quickly turned to see what it was. The door he crossed suddenly closed, which alerted him, but before he could turn around, he heard someone saying something to him.

"Drop your weapon," the person said. This surprised Riku at first, but he remained calm and raised his arms since he heard the sound of a firearm. By the sound of the person's voice, Riku could tell that it was a boy, and no older than him, which intrigued him. Then, the boy told the Keyblade wielder to drop his weapon again, and Riku obeyed this time. He could escape if he wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt that boy while doing so.

"All right…" Riku said as he put the Keyblade on the floor. "Here."

"Hey, Kid, have you noticed what he's wearing?" asked someone. This confused Riku since the owner of the voice was really near, but he was almost sure that the boy and he were the only ones who were there.

"Yeah," said the boy by the name of Kid, and then he addressed Riku. "I didn't know there were still people like you."

"_Does he know about the Organization!?_" thought a surprised Riku, and then more people appeared from Riku's left. They were a boy and three girls, all of them wearing different uniforms, but all of them were white and blue.

"Kid, what are you doing?" said one of the girls, the one with ash blonde hair tied into two pigtails, before noticing the cloaked person in front of Kid. "You are…"

"You guys are still alive!?" said the white-haired boy who was with the girls. Much to Riku's surprise, the boy transformed into a Scythe and landed in the ash blonde girl's hands. The Keyblade wielder could swear that he had heard about people transforming into weapons before, but he couldn't remember where since he had something more important to worry about at this moment. The girl with the scythe got into a battle stance, but before she could do anything, one of the other girls put her hand in front of her.

"Huh?" the pigtailed girl said. "Jacqueline, what are you doing?"

"Wait a moment," the girl called Jacqueline said, and then she saw Riku's sword in the floor and walked to it. The black-haired girl crouched and grabbed the sword, which returned to Riku's hand after a few seconds, and this surprised Kid and the girl with pigtails.

"A Keyblade?" asked Kid, but he was still aiming at Riku with the two guns he had.

"Are you friend of Sora?" asked the third girl, the one with pink hair, and as soon as he heard Sora's name, Riku dismissed the Keyblade.

"Yes," the cloaked boy answered, not sure if they were going to believe him, but it looks like they knew his best friend, and that relieved him. Then, Kid approached Riku to remove the hood that covered his face, and he was surprised when he saw the Keyblade wielder's face.

"Riku," he said as he lowered his weapons. The boy who transformed into a scythe turned back to his human form as soon as he heard the Keyblade wielder's name.

"Do I know you?" asked Riku after lowering his arms. He turned around to see that the boy called Kid had black hair and three peculiar white strips on it.

"I don't know if the mayor of your home told you that he asked for some organization to look for her daughter and two of her friends," Kid replied.

"Oh, right, I think he told me something about that," Riku said, and now that there weren't guns aiming at him, he could remember the name of the organization. "You are from Shibusen, right?"

"That's right," Kid said, and suddenly, the guns he had in his hands transformed into two girls. This time it didn't surprised Riku since he knew about Shibusen and the kind of students it had.

"Well, I think we owe you an apology," said the taller girl. "We shouldn't have done that to you."

"Yeah, sorry for that, Riku," the shorter girl said, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry too," the girl with pigtails said, scratching the back of her head embarrassed. "I didn't know you were Sora's friend."

Riku smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Actually, it's my fault for wearing this," he said, and then he looked at Jacqueline and the pink-haired girl. "How did you know that I know Sora?"

"Well, he told us that every Keyblade wielder that fought against Xehanort has a coat like that, so we supposed that you were a friend of his," Jacqueline explained. "Besides, if you were a bad guy, surely you would've attacked Kid."

"When was that? He didn't tell us anything about the coats," the white-haired boy asked.

"He told us after we arrived in the Witches' Realm," the pinkette said. "He even wore it while we were there, but he took it off before returning to Shibusen."

"_These must be some of the people Sora befriended while he protected Death City,_" Riku thought, and then he looked at the girl with ash blonde hair. A few days ago, Kairi told him about a girl of Shibusen who was friend of Sora and could perceive the heart, an ability that he also developed.

"W-what is it?" asked Maka nervously when she noticed that Riku was looking at her.

"Your name is Maka, by any chance?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I'm Maka Albarn," the girl answered kind of surprised. She wondered how Riku knew her name, and she thought that maybe Sora talked about her to his friends, and that made her feel a bit happy for some reason.

"If I'm not mistaken, you can use Heart Perception too," Riku said, and Maka blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I can use it," Maka affirmed. "Wait, do you mean that you too…"

"Yes, I have that ability too," Riku said. "Couldn't you tell that I was a Keyblade wielder?"

"Oh, you see…I haven't used that ability in a long time," Maka said. "But I started practicing after Sora's last visit, although I still can't see other people's heart for some reason…"

"Well, it only works when you want to detect hearts that are 'different'," Riku explained. "Like the heart of a Keyblade wielder, or one that has a lot of darkness in it. Since Heartless are created from the darkness in people's hearts, you can also feel their presence with that ability."

"I see," Maka said, touching her chin, and then she smiled gratefully at the Keybearer. "Thanks for the information, Riku."

Riku smiled and nodded. "No problem, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon," he said, and then he removed the coat since he didn't feel much heat now, besides, he noticed that the others didn't like it very much, and he didn't want to bother them. When Riku removed his coat, the tall blonde girl, the one who could transform into a gun, saw that Riku had a small silver crown on his belt, just like the one of Sora's necklace.

"Hey, isn't that Sora's crown?" she asked.

"Oh, right," the Keyblade wielder said, touching the crown badge. "I suppose he told you about the guild he wanted to create, right? This is our guild symbol."

"Kairi told us about it," the white-haired boy said. "So, you guys are official now, congratulations. If your symbol is that one, then I suppose Sora is the leader of the guild, right?"

"That's right," Riku said, nodding his head.

"Does that mean that Sora is like Shinigami-sama now?" asked the girl with short blonde hair, looking at the one who was taller than her.

"It sounds kind of strange if you say it like that," the tall girl said.

"Great, now I'm imagining Sora acting and talking like Shinigami-sama," the white-haired boy said, and the others laughed. "Anyway, the name's Soul, it's nice to meet you, Riku."

"Oh, right, we didn't introduce ourselves," the black-haired girl said. "I'm Jacqueline."

"Kim," said the pink-haired girl, giving Riku a small smile.

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid, and these are Liz and Patty," the young Shinigami said, and the two sisters smiled and waved her hands at the Keyblade wielder. Maka didn't say anything since Riku already knew her.

"Right, it's nice to meet you too," Riku said smiling.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. "I though you guys would be protecting other worlds from the Heartless."

"Sora and Kairi are in other worlds doing that with other Keyblade wielders," Riku replied. "Besides, this world needs some protection too."

"There's a Heartless around here?" Kid asked.

"I think so, but I haven't found it yet," Riku replied, "and how about you? Why are you here?"

"Traitors," Kid answered without hesitating, he knew that Riku was someone he could trust, so he could answer his question. "At first, they were just individuals who ventured into the limits of Death City, with the singular purpose of challenging those affiliated with Shibusen in order to test their strength, through means of combat."

"But they got more dangerous these years," Maka continued. "Now they kill Witches, which endangers our alliance with them."

"_Sora did well in going to the Witches' Realm then_," thought Riku. "I haven't seen anyone around here apart from you, are you sure there are Traitors in this city?"

"There should be," Kid said. "The members of Shibusen who work in this country told us that they saw some Traitors using this building as a meeting place, but we haven't seen any. I sensed a soul with my Soul Perception ability, but…"

"It was me," Riku finished for Kid, who nodded. Then Kid's expression changed, and Maka's did too, which alerted the others.

"How many of them are coming?" Soul asked, as if he knew what they felt.

"More than twenty," Maka replied, and then the group of Shibusen looked at each other and nodded.

"It looks like it's time to fight," Kim said, and Jacqueline, Soul, Liz and Patty transformed into weapons. The three Meisters grabbed their partners and walked outside the room while looking around so the Traitors couldn't attack them from their back, and they stopped when they saw a group of people arriving at the floor where they were. The Traitors were wearing a black body armor with a black combat vest and black face shields, which didn't let other people see their faces.

Kid and the others covered behind a wall, so the Traitors couldn't see them. The young Shinigami saw that Riku was at the other side of the space that was on the wall, also covering behind it.

"Riku, are you coming with us?" Kid asked slightly surprised.

"Of course," Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade. "I know this has to do nothing with me, but I'm not going to stay here without doing anything."

Soul chuckled. "Working with a Keyblade wielder…this brings back good memories."

"This might be interesting after all," Kim said with a smile on her face. "So, what's the plan, Kid?"

"These guys are the elite soldiers of the Traitors, so attack first, think later," the young Shinigami replied. "We'll use the stairs and get out through the back door on the first floor. We'll change the route as necessary, got it?"

"Got it," Maka and Kim said, and Kid nodded.

"This is the second time we've got a real live Keyblade wielder working with us, so we'll have to do a good job," Kid bantered, and Riku let out a small laugh. They waited a few seconds, and then Kid spoke again.

"Move!" he said.

**-TLG-**

_1600hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024  
Fairy Tail, Fiore, Earth Land_

Everyone in Fairy Tail was now celebrating Sora's return to Fiore. They even put a welcome banner on a wall before the party started. Natsu started a ruckus, as always, and some mages started to fight against him too while Sora was welcomed by other members of the guild.

Sora was amazed when he saw Macao's son, Romeo, and how much he grew up. The boy was now a mage, and could use several types of Fire Magic. Romeo asked Sora if he could teach him some the Fire spells Keyblade wielders use, and Sora said that he knew a Keyblade wielder who was an expert in Fire Magic, and that he would ask him about it.

Cana was still the same, not having aged due to the events in Tenrou Island, and she still had her usual drinking habits. Gray was next to her, and told Sora about Gildarts being Cana's father, which surprised the Keyblade wielder. Cana threw her mug at Gray, annoyed at him for saying that, but Sora could calm her down.

Alzack and Bisca were seven years older, and they even got married, much to Sora's surprise. They introduced her daughter, Asuka, to Sora, who played with her a little. He carried her on his shoulders while he walked around the guild to talk with the other members.

Mirajane and Lisanna hadn't changed either, and the two were really glad to see that the Keyblade wielder was all right. Both of them made a comment about how cute Sora was now, much to his embarrassment. Elfman, however, grew much more muscular physically, so Sora made sure to handshake with him instead of hugging like when he left since he'd rather have his back intact.

After talking with almost every mage and employee, since Sora also talked with Kinana, the Keyblade wielder started explaining to Makarov and some other mages the reason he wasn't as old as they expected him to be. He told them about the battle between the thirteen seekers of darkness and the seven guardians of light, and how Xehanort could open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked an intrigued Lucy.

"Long ago, in the ages of fairy tales, the World was filled with light," Makarov replied. "A gift many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts'."

"It is the heart of all worlds, and a source of great power and wisdom," Sora added.

"Something like that…does it has something that protects it?" asked Erza.

"Yes, it has," Sora replied. "Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the 'χ-blade', so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries."

"The 'Keyblade'?" asked Gray. Sora noticed the confusion in his voice, so he created a projection of the word, just like Yen Sid did when he explained Donald, Goofy and him about the Nobodies.

"The letter chi from the Greek alphabet," Levy said when she saw the projection.

"Many came to desire the power of light contained within Kingdom Hearts," Sora continued. "These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original χ-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War'."

Then Sora showed the mages a projection of the Keyblade Graveyard, the place where the Keyblade War took place. The mages were shocked when they saw the amount of Keyblades that were in that place and wondered how many Keybearers died in that battle.

"What happened at the end of that war?" asked Lisanna without moving her gaze away from Sora's projection.

"Those Keyblade wielders wiped out the entire World's light as a result," Sora replied. "But, legend has it that the worlds we know today survived from the last glimmers of light within the hearts of children."

"What happened to the χ-blade?" asked Happy.

"It didn't survive the battle," Sora answered. "The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces…seven of light and thirteen of darkness."

"And what about Kingdom Hearts?" asked Carla. "If those Keyblade wielders wiped out the entire World's light, then it's because something happened to it, right?"

"Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again," Sora replied. "And as long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners."

"After all, light begets darkness, and the darkness is drawn to light," Makarov said. "For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade, a weapon designed to conquer the light, to defend the light instead."

Sora nodded. "These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."

"People like you, Sora-san," Wendy commented, and the brown-haired boy smiled.

The mages were impressed with Sora, he looked so serious when he talked about Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade, it was as if they were listening to a different person.

"Wait…the χ-blade was shattered into seven pieces of light and thirteen of darkness," Lucy said, and then she realized it. "Then, the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness…"

"_Perceptive as always_," thought Sora, and then he created a projection of the old Xehanort and twelve people in black coat. "Yes, Master Xehanort believed that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he sought to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. He needed the χ-blade to open the door to Kingdom Hearts, so he gathered another twelve darknesses to have the thirteen seekers of darkness."

"So this geezer is Xehanort, huh?" Gray asked, and Sora nodded.

"He looks kind of scary," Wendy commented.

"Then, he wanted the seekers of darkness and you, the guardians of light, to fight in order to create the χ-blade," said Jet.

"Wouldn't have been easier to refuse fighting against them?" Droy asked.

"Well, the Guardians of Light actually aren't the ones who are the seven pieces of light," Sora revealed. "We were the ones who were in charge of protecting the seven lights."

"The Princesses of Heart," Makarov said.

"That's right," Sora said.

"The Princesses of Heart?" the mages asked their master.

"The Seven Princesses of Heart are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness," Makarov answered. "Their hearts were created with the seven pieces of light of the χ-blade."

"Say, Sora, do you know who they are?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I know," he replied, and then he started to create projections of them as he said their names. "They are Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella and Kairi."

"Kairi is one of them!?" Levy asked astonished, and Sora nodded. "Then, she was a Guardian of Light and a Princess of Heart at the same time."

"Yes, although she's not royalty like some of them," Sora said.

"Then, what happened during the battle?" asked Erza.

"We fought against the Seekers of Darkness in the Keyblade Graveyard, and with the light of our hearts, and the darkness of theirs, the χ-blade was forged," Sora said, which shocked the mages. "Xehanort could use it to open Kingdom Hearts, and he started to alter it with his powers, so the darkness and light existed in perfect balance."

"Please tell me there's more," Lucy said, really concerned.

"He's here, so you know they won, why are you so worried?" Gray asked, and Lucy lowered her head embarrassed, and Sora smiled.

"Just as he started altering Kingdom Hearts, the χ-blade, for some reason, rejected him and came to my hand," Sora continued. "I used it to close Kingdom Hearts and stop Xehanort from changing the worlds."

"The χ-blade went to your hand?" asked Makarov, who didn't expect that at all.

"Yeah, it was really weird, but I won't complain since I could stop Master Xehanort thanks to it," Sora said. "Then, I fought him with the χ-blade and…"

"Did you try to make him come to his senses?" the Guild Master asked. Makarov was a friend of Yen Sid, so he knew about Xehanort more than the other mages.

"I'd lie if I say that I didn't try," Sora replied with a serious voice, "but during the battle I realized that it was no use…I…I had to put an end to him."

"Sora…" Lucy muttered.

It was obvious that, even if it was Xehanort, he wasn't very happy with having killed him, although it was necessary. Sora looked at his right hand, the one he used to destroy Xehanort's heart, so he couldn't turn into a Heartless or transfer it to another body, like he did with Terra.

Everyone remained silent, waiting for Sora to say something, but since it looked like he wasn't going to say something, Gray decided to break the silence.

"You can't let that bother you," the Ice Mage said. "Who knows what would have happened to the worlds if you hadn't stopped him?"

"Gray's right, you can let that affect you, it was for the good of everyone," Erza said.

"One sword keeps another in the sheath," Levy said. "Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes, by taking a life, others can be preserved."

"What's that?" asked a puzzled Sora.

"It's the code the samurai lived by..." Levy replied, and Sora started laughing.

"Do I look like a samurai to you?" Sora asked between laughs, although he had to admit that he liked the saying.

"Hey, I was trying to cheer you up!" the bluenette said pouting, and Sora stopped laughing.

"I know that, thanks a lot, Levy," Sora said, looking gratefully at the girl, who smiled since she was able to cheer up the boy. "Anyway, some worlds were affected when Master Xehanort started to mess up with Kingdom Hearts."

"What kind of changes?" Erza asked.

"I know that a world was destroyed, but luckily, its residents ended up in a world called Radiant Garden, which increased its size for the same reason. As for Earth Land, it looks like the flow of the time was altered during that time."

"So that's why you're younger than you should be," said Warren, the mage who used Telepathy.

"Or maybe you're older than you should be," Sora countered with a smile. "But yes, that'd be the reason."

"How old are you now?" asked Carla.

"I'm seventeen," Sora replied. "There was a difference of five years, but now it looks like the time flows normally again."

"That's why you asked me the date of today, right?" asked Lucy, and Sora nooded.

"You're the same age as Levy and me then," Lisanna said. "I wonder how you would look with twenty-two years old."

"I made a picture, if you're interested," said the Pict Mage known as Reedus. He was the one who made the picture of the guild that Sora received before he left Fiore the last time. Sora just talked with him once two years ago, but they got along pretty well.

Lisanna took the picture, really curious to see how Reedus pictured Sora of twenty-two years old. The other approached her to see the picture too, and Sora just looked at them, not sure of what to say.

"Wow," was the only thing Lisanna said.

"Oh, my," Mirajane said surprised.

"Damn," said Cana. "This make me wish the flow of time didn't change."

Gray snickered. "Dude, you look so weird."

"He looks…cool," Lucy said, and Sora could swear that she had a tiny blush tainting her cheeks. He was going to say something to make them stop looking at the picture, but before he could say anything, Makarov spoke.

"Say, Sora," Makarov began, "I suppose old Yen Sid gave you the title of Keyblade Master after the battle ended, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora said with a grin on his face.

"Sora-san, you're a Keyblade Master now?" asked Wendy, feeling happy for the brown-haired boy.

"Congratulations, Sora!" Lucy said smiling at the boy.

"Do we have to call you Master Sora now?" Happy asked.

"Please don't do that, I sound weird coming from you," said Sora. "Besides, I didn't hear you calling Riku a Master the last time."

"That's true," Carla said.

"Hey, Sora, let's fight now!" Natsu exclaimed as he fought against other members of the guild.

"Here he goes again…" Lucy muttered, and Sora laughed. Fortunately, Erza could knock out Natsu before he could attack Sora, who looked bewildered at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was lying on the floor.

"I knew there was something different about you," Erza said, touching her chin while looking at Sora. "Aqua and Terra…they're also Keyblade Masters, right?"

"Yes, they are Keyblade Masters too," Sora replied.

"Aqua and Terra?" asked Levy curiously.

"Sora was with two other Keyblade wielders before coming here," Lucy said.

"Ah, Eraqus' pupils, right?" Makarov said.

"You know Master Eraqus, Master?" asked Sora.

"Of course," Makarov replied. "He and Yen Sid are good friends of mine, and some time ago he told me about Aqua and Terra, and I know about Ventus too. Say, how are they?"

"They're fine, the three are in Radiant Garden now, the world I told you about before," Sora replied.

"Talking about Radiant Garden, we heard that there was a Keyblade wielders Guild there," Max said. "I suppose you are one of them, right?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the Light Guardians," Sora said grinning. "The guild has been official for twenty days, so we're still working on being known around the worlds."

"I have to say that it surprised us to see that there was already a Keyblade wielders Guild," Warren said. "I thought you guys were going to wait longer to create it."

"Who's the Guild Master by the way?" asked Makarov, kind of curious to know about the master of the Light Guardians. "Is it Yen Sid, or Eraqus?"

"Both of them are retired, and besides, we don't know where they are at this moment," Sora replied with a small smile on his face. "It's possible they're in Yen Sid's tower, but the Guild Master is more active."

"Is it Yen Sid's last apprentice…what was his name…Mickey?" asked Makarov.

"Nope," replied Sora, shaking his head.

"Wait…Aqua and Terra had a silver crown badge just like the one of your necklace, and they said that it was their guild's mark," Carla said. "Then, the Guild Master is…you, Sora?"

"Bingo!" said the Keyblade wielder with a grin on his face.

"YOU!?" exclaimed everyone in disbelief, even Natsu, who woke up when he heard that.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence," Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Woah, you're awesome Sora, a young a good-looking Guild Master," Kinana said, which caused the Keyblade wielder to blush, and Makarov looked a bit affected by that comment.

"You're even younger than Sting," Erza said with her arms crossed. "If you're a Guild Master, then I'll have to refer to you as one."

"Master Sora," Wendy said, bowing at the boy.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, really," Sora said.

"Even if you say that, I can't help but look at you differently," Lucy said.

"I don't want you to treat me differently," Sora declared. "I'm still a normal member of Fairy Tail."

"Well, you're everything but normal," Levy joked.

"Very funny," Sora said, and the girl giggled. "Anyway, Lucy, you could see that Terra and Aqua treat me as if I were a normal member of the guild, and surely the others will do it too."

"Yeah, even if he's a Guild Master or a Keyblade Master, Sora is still Sora," Natsu said to the others.

"Thanks, Natsu," Sora said gratefully.

"The first Guild Master of Fairy Tail was also very young when she created the guild, so the age doesn't matter," Makarov said. "Maybe you'll be the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I think that's a bit much," Sora said. He could deal with the other Keyblade wielders since they were just nine, but if he had to add up the mages of Fairy Tail, it would be too much for him.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll do a great job, Sora," Lisanna said, winking at him.

"You think?" asked Sora, feeling kind of flattered.

"Of course, you're the best Keyblade wielder we know, so it's obvious you'll be a good Guild Master for the others," Mirajane said.

"You even looked like a master when you started explaining us about all those things," Gray said smirking. "Just don't let it go to your head, okay?"

"I'll try to remember that," Sora said smiling.

"You know, it surprises me the amount of things you just told us," Erza said. "The last time you seemed more…reluctant."

"Well, Master Xehanort's gone, so I don't have to worry about involving you with him," Sora said.

"Now that you've told us what happened, I think we should tell you what happened here while you were gone," Makarov said.

"Oh, Natsu already told me about it," Sora said. "The S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, the incident with Grimoire Heart and Acnologia in Tenrou Island, the seven years gap, the Grand Magic Games, the Dragons, Hisui and the Eclipse Project-"

"Wait a moment," Lucy said, "Hisui?"

"Yeah, the princess, right?" asked Sora before realizing what Lucy meant. "Oh, she told me to call her just by her name, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, really?" asked Lucy with a playful voice, which Sora didn't like one bit.

"What is it?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like you have a way with princesses~," Mirajane teased, and Sora understood immediately who she was referring to.

"Princess Hisui llllikes you~," Happy said.

"H-hey, you got the wrong idea!" said Sora, blushing because of the teasing.

"My, you haven't changed when it comes to these things, how cute~," Lucy said, covering his mouth and looking at Sora with teasing eyes, and the Keyblade wielder groaned.

"So, you're saying that you and Kairi aren't…" said a drunken Cana.

"No! We're just friends!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're still single, uh? That's good to know~," Lisanna said playfully, and then she giggled at the face Sora had.

"What the-" Sora didn't know what to say, but luckily, Makarov came to his rescue and changed the topic.

"Sora, have you considered performing the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with someone, now that you're a Keyblade Master?" asked Makarov.

"Uh…no, not actually," Sora said after regaining his composure. "Maybe I'll do it someday, but I don't know with whom."

"What's that ceremony you're talking about, Sora-san?" asked a curious Wendy.

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is a trial in which a Keyblade wielder on the level of a Master chooses a person to inherit the power to wield the Keyblade," Sora replied. "If the Keyblade accepts the inheritor selected, that person will become able to summon their own Keyblade whenever attempted."

"That sound pretty neat," Gray said. "How is the process?"

"All the master must do is test the strength of the one they have chosen by allowing him or her to hold their Keyblade," Sora explained. "If the Keyblade also approves of the heir, it will stay in the heir's hand and not automatically return to the master. The Keyblade can be also accidentally inherited if someone with a strong heart makes contact with it."

"I remember that you handed me your Keyblade when we were going to Freesia Town the day you joined the guild," Erza said, looking at the hand she used to grab Sora's Keyblade.

"And Gajeel grabbed it too while we were dueling, but it returned to my hand, so you're not Keyblade wielders," Sora said.

"Then, Masters can only have one successor?" asked Carla.

"No, Terra and Aqua received their Keyblades thanks to Master Eraqus," Sora replied. "Riku is a Keyblade wielder thanks to Terra, and Aqua performed the ceremony with Kairi accidentally."

"And what about you?" asked Lucy. "Who's the Keyblade Master who performed the ceremony with you?"

"Actually, I'm the only one of the group who got a Keyblade without an inheritance ceremony," Sora replied, which surprised the others.

"Wow, so you were destined to wield a Keyblade," Happy said.

"You could say that," Sora said. "Maybe that's why the χ-blade went to my hand...because I was destined to wield a Keyblade."

"Now that you mentioned that blade," Max said. "After defeating Xehanort, you could have used the χ-blade to gain control over the worlds using Kingdom Hearts, right?"

"Yeah, control all the worlds," said Sora, looking at his hand, and then he closed it and chuckled. "But, why would I want to do that?"

The mages smiled at the Keyblade wielder, and then someone approached him and said his name, so Sora turned his head and saw Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, the members of the team known as the Raijinshū.

"It's a happy day, baby!" Bickslow said, showing his tongue as always.

"We're glad to see you're all right," Freed said smiling.

"Welcome back, Sora," Evergreen said.

"Ah, the Raijinshū, it's good to see you!" Sora said.

"Why is everyone causing a mess now?" asked someone who was behind Freed and the other two. It was a young man with spiky blond hair, and he had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. The Keyblade wielder recognized him immediately since it was the man he assisted in the desert of Fiore when an Antlion Heartless attacked him.

The blond man continued walking, but he stopped when he saw the brown spiky boy that was on his left. The two looked at each other, and this caused the other mages to look at them, even Natsu, who started another fight, stopped fighting with the other members of Fairy Tail when he saw those two looking at each other. There was tension in the air, but then Sora broke the silence.

"Laxus," he said.

"Sora," Laxus said, surprised to see the Keyblade wielder.

"Wait, you two know each other!?" Lucy asked dumbfounded, and the others were really surprised too, even Makarov.

"Remember that day I traveled alone?" Sora asked. "Basically I met Laxus in the desert, and the two of us fought against a big Heartless."

"So that's why you talked with the Raijinshū that day," Makarov said.

"It's good to see you in one piece," Laxus said, looking at Sora with a small smile. "We heard rumors about a boy finishing off a giant dark monster, so I suppose they were talking about you."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that would be me."

"Dark monster?" asked Warren. "Don't tell me there are Heartless here again!"

"Calm down, Warren," Erza replied. "Sora and the other two Keyblade wielders took care of the Heartless already, and besides, Sora closed the Keyhole of Earth Land, so we don't have to worry about our world being destroyed."

"Erza, there's another request, similar to the one you took before," Mirajane said, handing the request to the redhead. "I knew there was something familiar with that request, but I didn't think that it was the Heartless."

"We also fought with some them," Laxus said. "It was a big group, but we could take care of them easily."

"It could be more Heartless," Erza said after she read the request.

"Yeah, I think I felt one of those things while we were on our way here," Sora said.

"Things?" asked Levy. "What things?"

"Surely you guys remember Maleficent, right?" asked Sora. "The last time, the Organization stopped her from conquering this world, but all the Heartless she sent here stayed and we had to destroy all of them."

"How could we forget that?" said Lucy.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a battle," Gray said.

"Well, it looks like now she's trying to conquer the worlds again, now that Xehanort is out of the game," the Keyblade wielder said. "I fought some Heartless that have a magic sphere inside them, which attract other Heartless when they're inside of another one."

"That's the sphere Terra and Aqua mentioned," Erza said, and Sora nodded.

"So, we just have to destroy that magic sphere, so the Heartless don't come here, right?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly, it's very simple, but you have to do it fast, so the sphere doesn't attract Heartless that also carry another sphere," Sora answered.

"But, what do you mean when you said you felt one of those spheres?" asked Levy. "If their function is to attract the Heartless, then why do you-…oh…."

"It seems you forgot about that…" Sora said, looking at the bluenette with a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry…" Levy apologized.

"It's okay," Sora said reassuringly.

"So, you still can…well, you know," Gray said, reluctant to say what Sora was able to do since not everyone in Fairy Tail knew about it despite having being mentioned in the court where Sora was judged the last time he was in Fiore.

"These years, I've been training and trying to control it," Sora said. "I managed to transform voluntarily a couple of times, but I tend to lose control if I'm transformed for too long."

"I see…" Gray said.

"Anyway, forget about that, it'd be better that way," Sora said with a reassuring smile.

"Erza, where is the supposed Heartless?" asked Makarov.

"Crocus, the capital…" the redhead answered.

"That witch must be trying to do what she couldn't that time," the old master said, and then he looked at the Keyblade wielder. "Sora, I don't like to ask you for this again, but…"

"Then, don't do it," Sora said, and then he grinned. "I was going to go there even if you didn't ask me to do it."

"Sora-san," said Wendy, looking at the Keyblade wielder with admiration.

"What do you say?" Sora asked, looking at Team Natsu. "Want to go on another mission together?"

"Come on, Sora, do you really have to ask?" asked Lucy as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, we were going to go with you even if you didn't ask us to do it," Gray said smirking.

"I don't think you need our help, but we'll go with you anyway," Carla said, and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to work with you again, Sora," Erza said smiling.

"Let's show them what we're made of," Natsu said as he engulfed his fist with flames.

"Aye, let's kick their butts!" Happy added.

"All right then," said Sora grinning. "Let's go!"

**-TLG-**

* * *

_Well, that was the chapter 9, I hope you liked it!_

_Ventus and Kairi are in Disney Town now, so surely you know who's going to appear in the next chapter._

_Riku is in the Earth with the some members of the Spartoi Unit, I thought it would be nice to make them work together since Riku didn't go to Death City._

_Sora is still in Fiore, and now he and Team Natsu are going to work together again._

_Talking about Fairy Tail, the continuation of the anime will start in april, I can't wait! And the second season of SAO (third if you read the novels) Gun Gale Online will be aired this year too!_

_To **JMG16**: Thanks! The guild will have more Keyblade wielders for sure, and I was thinking of making a rival guild for them in the future, Keyblade wielders of the Realm of Darkness probably._

_To **Sunny Lighter**: I'm glad you're liking the Fairy Tail part of this chapters! Also, thanks for reminding me about the reward, I almost forgot it._

_To **AnimeMasterDub**: **(1) **You need to be patient, rushing me won't make me write the chapter faster. **(2)** I still haven't finished Highschool DxD, so I can't write about it yet. **(3)** I doubt I'll make them appear, besides, the only way to go there, is with Anima, so they can't go there._

_To **Otaku-san32**: I'll see what I can do with One Piece since I don't like to break the canon events._

_To **Great fan-M**: **(1) **They know it, and Sora knows they know it, but they're not going to say anything, at least not yet. **(2)** Happy New Year to you too! **(3)** He'll escape thanks to someone, and If I remember correctly, the time in the Digital World flows differently, so Sora won't lose much time of sleep._

_To **Erick-Genryusai**: Surely the other characters of P&B will appear in the story, especially Doofenshmirtz. About Donald meeting Excalibur, I'll write a scene about it during the tournament I've planned to write, but don't expect it soon. Regarding Kim, I never said it was something bad or anything, I just wanted people to see the scene instead of reading it, I think it's one of those scenes where a picture is better than words, and besides, Kim can't tell the way she opens the portal to people who aren't witches, so I preferred not to write it.  
_

_To **Guest**: I'm not sure what idea you're referring to, but thanks anyway!_

_To **Anthony627AA**: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_To **kingdom hearts guy**: Don't worry about that, I've already the name problem covered. Regarding the tournament, who knows who will win? There are a lot of powerful teams, so I won't give the Light Guardians the victory so easily if I were you._

_To **A Paper Flower**: You're **Coolgal342**, right? Well, I'm glad you like Terra and Aqua, they didn't appear in this chapter, but I'll try to make them appear again as soon as possible._

_To **anon**: You should try to write your suggestions in less reviews, you covered one page with your reviews. Anyway, I don't like to ask people to write stories, so I won't do that. I don't like the body swap idea, and about the transformation magic, I don't see it to be honest._

_To **Daxen123**: As you could read, this takes place after the Grand Magic Games._

_To **KH-Hardcorefan4483**: Glad you liked it! I need to finish Highschool DxD so I can add it to the story, so many animes to see, and so little time..._

_To **TigerOfGuy7139**: Sure, thanks a lot! I don't think I'll have problems writing about the story itself, but all the stuff about Personas is a bit complicated. Anyway, whatever happened to you, good luck and don't give up!_

_To **animelover276**: Of course, I wasn't going to let them out of this story! And, who knows where Lea is? :P_

_To **csyang1317**: Digimon (1 and 2), new FF characters and FMA will be in this story, about the other series I don't know. And sure, I'll take a look at your story when I have time._


	10. Familiar Faces

_Well, here's chapter ten ready for you to read._

**_There's a poll in my profile for you to choose the person who will go with Sora to Amestris (FMA:B), if you're interested in someone to go with him, go and vote._**

_As always, answer to the reviews at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Familiar Faces**

_1530hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024__  
__Advent Palace, Middle East, Earth_

_Riku went to the Earth to look for a Heartless that, according to Cid's computer, had one of those magic spheres that could attract other Heartless. _

_He went into the building were the Heartless was supposed to be, and while he looked for the dark monster, he met seven of the fourteen members of Shibusen's Spartoi Unit who were friends of Sora, and he decided to help them with their mission since he wasn't going to leave without offering his help, even if it wasn't his business._

Now the Keyblade wielder was fighting alongside Maka and Soul in the restaurant area of the third floor of the building while the others were in the second floor.

"Above you!" exclaimed Maka when she saw that one of the soldiers from the top floor using a hole in the ceiling to attack Riku from above.

The Keyblade wielder looked up and raised his sword to block the attack of the soldier, who tried to break Riku's guard. The silver-haired boy saw how electricity came out of the soldier's machete, and this intrigued him, it made him wonder what kind of weapon they were using.

Riku moved the Way to the Dawn and disarmed the soldier before sending him out of the room with one swing of his Keyblade, and then more soldiers started entering the room where Riku was. He started to knock out all of the soldiers that tried to attack him, and he didn't have any difficult to do it.

Maka was taking care of the soldiers who were entering the restaurant using the doors that were where she was. Fortunately, the restaurant was wide, so she could swing her scythe without having any problem.

The soldiers continue appearing, but none of them could touch the Keyblade wielder or the Scythe Meister. The two fighters fought against the soldiers, and they ended up back to back while doing it. Then the soldiers who were still in the top floor made a hole to attack Maka and Riku from above, but the Keyblade wielder created a Dark Barrier, which covered him and the Meister and protected them from the group of Traitors.

"What is this!?" asked one of the soldiers before he and his allies were blew away by a dark aura that Riku created when all of them touched the barrier.

Maka looked around and saw that the restaurant area was clear, so now they had to go with the others, who were in the second floor.

"Riku, let's go with Kid and Kim," Maka said.

The boy nodded. "Right, take the lead."

The ash blonde girl crossed the door that led to the corridors with Riku following her. They could hear how Kid and Kim were fighting against more elite soldiers in the second floor; it looked like more of them were arriving to the building.

Riku and Maka used the stairs to arrive to the second floor, and the first thing they saw was a wave of fire burning a good number of soldiers. Kid took care of the ones who escaped using the walls by shooting them with his twin pistols.

The Keyblade wielder saw that a group of soldiers was approaching Kid from behind, so he threw his Keyblade at them, and as the sword hit some of them, he ran to where the young Shinigami was. Riku retrieved his sword, and started to fight with the remaining soldiers.

"You're pretty good," Kid said to Riku, who was now next to him.

"You're not too bad yourself either," Riku answered as he knocked out more soldiers.

The two were now in the middle of a corridor, and soldiers charged at them from both directions. Kid saw that Kim was aiming at them with Jacqueline's Weapon form, so they had to get out of there so the girl could take out the soldiers without hitting them.

"Follow me!" Kid said, and Riku obeyed him.

They jumped to the corridor that was at the other side of the building, and as soon as they reached the opposite corridor, Kim shot a huge fireball that created an explosion when it touched one of the soldiers. The group of Traitors was sent flying, and the second floor was now clear.

"They've blocked the stairs to the first floor, and the doors to get out of the building are blocked too," said Maka, who just returned from checking up the first floor. "We can use the elevator shaft to reach the garage and get out through there."

"All right, let's go," Kid said.

The four reached the elevator, and the young Shinigami opened the door. He poked his head to see if the elevator was blocking the lower floors, but luckily, it was on the third floor, so the group could descend and reach the garage. Kid descended first, and Maka and Kim followed him while Riku watched their back, just in case another soldier appeared.

The silver-haired boy grabbed the elevator cable and reached the building's basement. He saw the three students of Shibusen waiting at the entrance of the garage. Riku walked to them and when he was about to talk, Kid made a gesture to tell him not to do it.

The three members of the Spartoi went into the garage, and Riku followed them, but he stayed in the entrance and looked at the group, curious to see what they were going to do.

Kid, Maka and Kim walked together, and when they reach the middle of the garage, three soldiers appeared and charged at them. Before Riku could intervene, the three Meisters knocked down the soldiers at the same time. Kid lay down on the floor so Kim's fireball could hit the soldier that came from the left, and the pinkette crouched so Maka could strike the solider that approached her while Kid shot the soldier that tried to attack Maka.

Riku was really impressed at how they could take down the three soldiers in perfect sync. He dismissed his Keyblade and started walking to the group.

"Not bad, huh?" said Kim, looking at the Keybearer.

"Yeah, I have to admit that was impressive," Riku said as he approached one of the soldiers and took his weapon. "These swords are different from the normal ones…"

"It's a high-frequency blade, a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies," Jacqueline said.

"This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability," Kid continued. "If you had used a normal sword against those high-frequency blades, it would have been cut."

"Good thing Keyblades can't be cut," Riku said.

"By the way, Riku, you're really strong," Patty said. "You were amazing back there."

"Yeah, this has been easier with your help," Liz added.

"You are good fighters too, now I understand how you could help Sora when Xehanort went to Death City," the Keyblade wielder said. "I have to thank you for that, by the way."

"Oh, you don't need to," Liz said. "We're his friends, so it's normal we helped him."

"Even so, thanks," Riku insisted.

"Hey, take a look at this," said Maka, who had been examining the soldiers, looking for some clues. The group looked at her and saw that she had a green sphere in her hand, the same one Sora found in the Witches' Realm.

"One of those things again," Kim said.

"A magic sphere…" said Riku as he grabbed the object from Maka's hand. He wondered why the Traitors had one of those spheres, it didn't make much sense.

"Did you find out what this spheres are, Riku?" asked Jacqueline.

"Yes, when they're inside of a Heartless, it attracts more of them," the Keybearer replied. "Their range is short on their own, though, but it's enough to attract nearby Heartless, so they eat it and start attracting more of those monsters."

"It attracts Heartless…oh, right…" said Maka with a sad voice when she realized why Sora felt weird when he looked at the sphere closely.

"Yeah…" Riku said.

The silver-haired boy knew that Sora told the people of Shibusen about his transformation into a Heartless since the spiky boy ended up telling him and Kairi about everything that happened in Death City, almost everything.

"What are you talking about?" asked Soul.

"You know Sora can turn into a Heartless, right?" Riku asked, and the others looked down, not feeling very comfortable with that issue.

"Oh, that…yeah, sorry for asking," Soul said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay," Riku assured, and then he looked at the sphere again. "Now I'd like to know why these people have a sphere."

"Maybe they destroyed the Heartless," said Liz.

"That sounds too easy," Riku said as he thought about it. "Did all the witches agree with the alliance with your academy?"

"No, some of them were excommunicated because they kept attacking the students and causing trouble," Kid said.

"_Excommunicated, huh?_" thought Riku.

"Did you figure something out?" asked Liz.

"Maybe," the Keybearer replied. "Could I go with you to Shibusen? I'd like to talk with the headmaster of the academy."

"I don't see any problem," Kid said.

"Besides, we can't say no if it's something important, especially if it involves the witches," Liz said.

"Then it's settled, we'll take you there," the young Shinigami said to the Keybearer. "Let's go."

**-TLG-**

_1610hrs, Monday, July 15th, 2024__  
__Disney Castle, Disney Town_

_After watching over the city, since they wanted to make sure the Heartless wasn't around, Ventus and Kairi arrived at the entrance of Disney Castle. There were two guards at both sides of the entrance, but they recognized the two Keyblade wielders as soon as they saw them, so the teens didn't have problems in entering the castle._

The two Keyblade wielders were now in the castle's courtyard, looking for someone they knew, but there was no one in that part of the castle, so they decided to go to the library, where a certain king usually works. Ven and Kairi crossed the door that led to the main hallway of Disney Castle, and they walked through it. They were arriving to the library's entrance when someone who looked like a duck with a wizard garb spoke to them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here!?" said someone with a very strange voice. "You'd better not be here to steal something!"

"Hey, Donald, aren't those two familiar to you?" asked another person to the one who stopped Ventus and Kairi. He looked like an anthropomorphic dog, and was wearing a knight armor.

"What are you saying, Goofy!? Let's just get those kids out of here!" the duck called Donald said.

Kairi and Ventus looked at each other and smiled since they recognized the voices of the two people who were talking behind them.

"This isn't the best way to greet those you haven't seen in a while," Ventus said grinning.

"Yeah, how can you think we're thieves, Donald?" asked Kairi.

"Huh?" Donald could swear that he had heard those voices before, and he recognized them immediately when they turned around and looked at him and Goofy with a smile on their faces.

"Kairi, Ven!" said Goofy and Donald, and then they ran towards the Keybearers and hugged them.

"It's good to see you guys!" Ven said as he put Donald on the floor.

"We're happy to see you too," Goofy said smiling. "Gawrsh, you two have grown up a lot."

"Say, why are you here? Did you want to see King Mickey?" Donald asked. "Or is it because of the Heartless?"

"You've seen a Heartless around here?" asked Kairi surprised. "Is it here, inside the castle?"

"It was," Donald corrected, and the Keyblade wielders looked at him puzzled. "We took care of that thing!"

"Well, actually it was destroyed by the Cornerstone of Light, Donald," Goofy said, and the duck grunted.

"Of course, the Cornerstone of Light, we forgot about that," Ventus said, referring to the sacred relic of Disney Castle, a large sphere made of crystal that contains swirling light, and protects Disney Castle from Darkness.

"Anyway, we found something strange in the place where the Heartless vanished," the wizard duck said. "King Mickey is in the library, trying to figure out what it is."

The two Keyblade wielders knew that the thing they found was one of the magic spheres of Maleficent, so they decided to explain the people of Disney Castle about what had been happening lately.

"Can we talk with the king?" Kairi asked. "I think we know what that thing you found is."

"Sure, we'll go with you," Goofy said.

"Yeah, we also want to know what you have to tell him," the duck added.

The four walked to the door that led to the library and crossed it. They arrived to a room which was full of books, and had a couple of portraits of the king's ancestors. There was a table in the middle of the room, and a big mouse was there, writing a letter.

"Your Majesty, we have visit!" said Donald as he and Goofy saluted the mouse.

King Mickey looked up, and he started smiling when he saw the two teens behind Donald and Goofy.

"Kairi, Ven, it's so good to see you!" the king said as he got down of his chair.

"Likewise, Mickey!" the blond boy said with a smile.

"Gosh, it's been almost two years since the last time we talked," Mickey said. "How have you been?"

"We can't complain," Ven said. "I've been training with Terra and Aqua all this time, and it looks like we did well, now that the Heartless are increasing their activity."

"Oh, that's why you're here?" Mickey asked. "We saw a Heartless trying to get to the Audience Chamber, but the power of the Cornerstone of Light destroyed it before it could get near to it."

"We know, Donald and Goofy told us," Kairi said. "Say, about the thing you found…"

"Oh, you mean this?" the mouse said, and then he showed a green sphere and a yellow one to the Keyblade wielders.

"Wait, this one is different," the redhead girl said pointing at the yellow sphere. "The ones we have found are green, not yellow."

"Do you know what this is?" Mickey asked surprised. "I've been investigating, but I can't figure out what this thing is."

"Magic spheres," Ventus answered. "Sora fought against a Heartless that had a green sphere inside it, and some people of Radiant Garden found more spheres like that one, but it's the first time we see a yellow one."

"When the green sphere is inside a Heartless, it attracts more of them," Kairi explained, and this shocked the kings and his assistants. "We think Maleficent is using it to conquer the worlds…again."

"I should have guessed this had to do something with her," Mickey said as he crossed his arms. "I suppose that's why you left your home, right? Because of the Heartless that started appearing recently."

"That's right," Ven replied.

"Well…" Kairi said before smiling. "In our case, we were really eager to travel again, especially Sora. I guess he can't stand being in one place for too long, and you know how small our home is compared to the other worlds."

Mickey laughed. "I see he's still the same Sora we know."

"Yup, he hasn't changed one bit," Ven affirmed.

"By the way, aren't those two badges just like the silver crown he's always wearing?" Mickey asked, looking at the badge that Kairi had on her belt, and at the one Ventus had on his chest.

"Oh, yeah, remember what he said about creating a guild of Keyblade wielders?" Ventus asked. "Well, it's been official for almost a month."

"What!?" said a dumbfounded Donald.

"I think I heard something about that in the town," Goofy said. "Some people talked about a new organization in Radiant Garden, but I didn't know it was you."

"That Mages Guild has influenced him a lot," Mickey said surprised. "I suppose he's the leader, right?"

"Yeah, although he doesn't act like one," Kairi said smiling.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him be the leader?" asked a skeptical Donald. "You should have made Aqua or Terra the leader of the guild."

"Well, it was Sora's idea after all," Kairi said. "Besides, neither Terra nor Aqua wanted to be the Guild Master."

"You should give Sora more credit, Donald," Ventus said.

"I guess you're right," the duck said. "But one of these days we're going to take the train to Radiant Garden to visit you. It will be a surprise inspection!"

"Besides, we'd like to see Sora," Goofy said. "Do you know where he is at this moment?"

"In a world called Earth Land with Terra and Aqua," Kairi answered. "There is where he joined the Mages Guild he told you about. He went there to take care of a Heartless, but I suppose he'll go to visit them when he's done."

"Do you know how Roxas and the others are doing?" Mickey asked.

"Sora went to Twilight Town a month ago," Ven answered. "He said that Hayner, Pence and Olette will be busy during the summer, so Roxas, Xion and Naminé will join the guild soon."

"We don't know where Lea is, though," Kairi added. "Have you seen him?"

"The last time I saw Lea was in the Mysterious Tower, after we defeated Xehanort and the other Seekers of Darkness," the king replied. "He left with Isa if I'm not mistaken, so he'll fine."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll appear soon," Goofy commented. "You know he always appears when you least expect it."

"That's true," Ven said, and then he noticed a paper on Mickey's table that caught his attention. "Hey, what's this…House of Mouse?"

"Oh, it's a nightclub we opened in Disney Town a year ago. People from worlds you know come to have fun, the days we open, of course," Mickey said, somewhat embarrassed. "You know that Donald's uncle is working on the trains that can take you to other worlds, right?"

"That's how we came here," Kairi answered. "Although, I had the feeling not everyone could see the train…"

"Well, the trains aren't visible to everyone," Mickey whispered. "Merlin used his magic, so only certain people could use the train."

"I see…" said Kairi, touching her chin. "What kind of people frequents the nightclub?"

"Well, some of the Princesses of Heart usually come to the club," Mickey replied, and this surprised the Keyblade wielders. "Actually, the purpose of this club is to watch over the Princesses, and I think it was a good idea since Maleficent is making her moves now."

"It's a good idea indeed," Ventus said. "Who else frequents the club?"

"Well, apart from the Princesses of Heart…" Goofy said as he thought about the people who usually go to the nightclub. "Hercules, Mulan, Simba, Ariel…"

"Wow, you are really popular, then," Kairi said impressed.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"I just hope the Heartless don't cause any trouble here," Goofy said. "Although, most of the people who come to the club have fought alongside Sora, Donald and me in the past, so maybe it won't be a problem."

"Well, you have a Keyblade Master with you," said Ven, referring to Mickey, "so I don't think the Heartless will be a problem."

"By the way, Your Majesty, do you know where Maleficent is?" asked Kairi.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know," the king replied sadly. "I know Radiant Garden changed, but I think Leon and the others couldn't find her castle anywhere."

"I wonder what she's up to," Ven said. "If I remember correctly, she can revive people using the Heartless, or bring them back from the Realm of Darkness…"

"I hope you're not implying what I'm thinking you're implying," said Kairi.

"Gosh, I don't think she would do that…" Mickey said. "Well, let's not think about that right now. If you want to know about Maleficent's whereabouts, you should go to the Witches' Realm and ask other witches."

"Sora already went there, and it looks like she has been excommunicated," Kairi answered, and this surprised the king.

"I didn't know that," Mickey said, crossing his arms. "You went to Death City, right? I remember Master Yen Sid sent Sora there when he returned from the Realm of Dreams. The headmaster of Shibusen knows a lot about witches."

"Yes," the girl replied. "Sora found the first sphere in the Witches' Realm. Maleficent sent the heartless to that place after the witches excommunicated her."

"Well, we will have to investigate," the mouse said. "I don't want her to try to steal the Cornerstone of Light, so I'll have to work here for the time being. Can I count on you to protect the other worlds?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," Ventus said with a confident smile.

"That's great, thank you," Mickey said gratefully. "About the spheres, I think you should return to Radiant Garden and ask Ansem the Wise as soon as you can. His investigations about the Heartless may be useful."

"Okay," said Kairi as she grabbed the magic sphere form Mickey's hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll try to get in touch with Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus," the mouse answered. "There are a few things I'd like to discuss with them."

"And we have to protect Disney Town too," Donald added.

"We'll be busy for a while," Goofy commented.

"We should return to Radiant Garden, then," Ventus said, looking at the redhead. "Perhaps the entrance to the castle is allowed now."

"Yeah, and we should be there just in case Naminé, Roxas and Xion arrives," Kairi said, and then she looked at the three residents of Disney Castle. "Take care, okay?"

"You too," Goofy said. "Say hello to Sora and the others for us."

"Make sure that kid doesn't do anything stupid," the wizard duck said, referring to Sora.

"And be careful," Mickey said. "We don't know what Maleficent is planning to do now, so we must be prepared for everything."

**-TLG-**

_0900hrs, Tuesday, July 16th, 2024__  
__Crocus, Fiore, Earth Land_

After explaining the his guildmates of Fairy Tail about what happened with Kingdom Heart and the reason he was five years younger than they expected, he decided to take the train to the capital of the kingdom to take care of a Heartless that was supposed to be around there. Team Natsu went with him since, after all, the Keyblade wielder was also a member of their team during his first visit, and they weren't going to let him do all the work.

The group just crossed the city's entrance, and now they were walking around to see if the Heartless appeared, although in the requests it just said that a dark monster appeared in the city and caused some trouble, but there was a high possibility that it was a Heartless.

As she walked with the others, Lucy couldn't help but look at Sora, who was walking beside Erza and talking with her about sword fighting styles, or at least that's what the blonde could overhear.

"_A Guild Master…I still can't believe it_," Lucy thought while looking at the brown-haired boy, and then a small smile appeared on her face. "_Although, even so, he's still the same Sora we met seven years ago…or should I say two years ago?_"

"What's on your mind?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Oh, nothing, it's just…I still find strange that he's a Guild Master," Lucy said, looking at the Keyblade wielder, who was still talking with the redhead mage. "When he said he wanted to create a guild, I didn't expect him to do it so soon, and when we heard about the guild, I supposed the Guild Master would be someone more experienced."

"You can't say that he's not experienced compared to the others, but I guess you're right," the Ice Mage said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, he said he didn't want us to treat him different, so…"

"I know," the blonde said. "I guess I just have to get used to it."

"Aren't you giving it too much importance?" asked Gray, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "How would you feel if suddenly Natsu becomes Guild Master of Fairy Tail?"

"Alright, you've made your point…" Gray said. "Wait, did you just compare Sora with Natsu?"

The group continued walking around the city for half an hour, but there was no Heartless insight. They arrived at the middle of the city, and decided to stop there.

"The city hasn't changed much, huh?" said Sora.

"Well, now there's Domus Flau, located in the west mountains of the city," Carla said.

"The Grand Magic Games are staged there," Happy added.

"Ah, true," Sora said, remembering what Natsu told him about that competition. "You know, they are building a coliseum in Radiant Garden."

"Is there going to be a tournament when it's finished?" asked Erza, somewhat curious about it.

"Probably," Sora said, crossing his arms, and then he smiled. "Why? Do you want to participate?"

"I think so," Erza replied. "I'd like to fight against Aqua, I have the feeling she'd be an excellent opponent. Besides, you and I haven't got the opportunity to duel the last time you were here."

"Right…" said Sora a bit nervous.

"That Terra guy looked really strong too," Natsu said, looking really eager to fight Terra.

"Please, don't go picking fights with all the Keyblade Masters you meet," Lucy pleaded, and Sora let out a small laugh. "Anyway, Sora, didn't you tell us that you couldn't take people to other worlds?"

"That's right, but if you manage to get there on your own, it won't be a problem," Sora answered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Happy asked.

"You'll have to find that out on your own," the Keyblade wielder replied with a smile.

"It'd be great to fight against you guys!" Natsu said, referring to Sora's guild.

"I have to agree with you there, Natsu," Erza said smiling. "Anyway, let's get to work."

"Yeah, it looks like the Heartless isn't around," Gray said while looking at the request. "Maybe this 'dark monster' isn't a Heartless after all."

"No, there's a Heartless in the city," Sora affirmed, and the others looked troubled by what he said since they knew why the Keyblade wielder could feel the presence of the Heartless, or in this case, the presence of the magic sphere that attracted the Heartless.

"Can you tell where it is?" Erza asked, and Sora shook his head. "I see…guess we will have to split up. Happy, Carla, could you fly around the city? There are flying Heartless, so it will be easier for you to see it."

"Aye, you can count on us!" Happy said.

"All right, if we see one, we'll tell you," Carla said before she and Happy left the group.

After the two cats started flying, Erza and Gray left the group together while Natsu followed Lucy when she left the group too. Sora was going to say something when he realized that they were leaving without saying anything, but they were already too far.

The Keyblade wielder sighed, and then he looked at his right and saw Wendy, who was standing there without doing anything. The girl was staring into space, which worried Sora a little, so he decided to speak and make her come back to her senses.

"Looks like we're on our own now," Sora said, and the bluenette blinked and looked at him.

"Oh, right…" she said with a small smile, and then she looked at the ground again. This time Sora noticed that something was troubling the girl, and he wasn't going to ignore her.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" asked Sora concernedly. "You've been quiet since we left Magnolia."

"Umm, well…I…" Wendy didn't want to bother Sora with her problems despite being someone who was someone direct and open with her emotions, but the Keyblade wielder wasn't going to give up. The Sky Dragon Slayer was still looking at the ground when she felt on her head the hand of Sora, who was slightly crouched so they could speak at the same eye level.

"Wendy, if something is bothering you, don't doubt on telling me, okay?" Sora said gently, looking at the girl in the eyes.

The bluenette was surprised when Sora asked about what was on her mind, and she had to admit that it felt nice seeing him concerned about her.

"I was thinking about the Heartless…" Wendy said, and this surprised the boy. "I was wondering if someday there won't be Heartless anymore, so you could stop worrying about them…"

"Wendy…" said Sora in low voice.

"I know you're strong enough to take care of them, and the other Keyblade wielders are helping you too," the girl continued, "but what if someday something happens? Every person has its limits, and I wouldn't want anything happen to you…"

Sora noticed the sad look on Wendy's face as she told him what she had been thinking, and it made him feel bad since he didn't want to make the girl sad.

"Try not to think much about that, okay?" Sora said with a reassuring smile as he rubbed the girl's head to comfort her. "There will be Heartless as long as there are evil people around the worlds, so it will be a long time until those monsters stop appearing."

"Don't you want them to disappear completely?" Wendy asked.

"That'd be great," Sora replied as he stood up. "But I don't mind fighting against them, traveling around the worlds, making friends…besides, the other Keyblade wielders aren't the only ones who are helping me with the Heartless, right?"

"What do yo mean?" asked a curious Wendy.

Sora smiled. "Aren't you here to help me with the Heartless?"

"Oh," the young Dragon Slayer said in realization.

"I know that nothing will happen to me as long as all of you are with me," Sora said with decision. "And if by any chance something happens to me, I'll be back somehow, either on my own or with your help. I know someone who said that he will always be there to get his friends back, so I'm counting on all of you if something happens."

At first Wendy didn't say anything, she just approached the Keyblade wielder and hugged him, and this caused Sora to smile and return the hug.

"Thank you, Sora-san," Wendy said gratefully.

"Feeling better now?" Sora asked, and the girl nodded. "Then I'm counting on you to protect me."

"Even if you say that, I think you fit the savior type more," Wendy said smiling shyly as she let go of the Keyblade wielder. "You've saved a lot of people."

"Well, I have to make it up for what the Keyblade wielders from the past did," Sora said, now with a more serious voice. "Even if now all the worlds exist because of what they did, those guys screwed it up really bad…I hope I don't end up doing something I'll regret…"

"Sora-san…" said Wendy, looking at Sora's troubled expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the boy, who didn't want to make Wendy sad since he just cheered her up.

Wendy realized that now Sora was the one feeling a bit downcast, so now she was the one who had to cheer up him, just like he did with her.

"Sora-san, you're a good person! I know you won't do anything bad ever!" the bluenette said, grabbing the hands of the boy, who was surprised by what the she said.

"Seems like you're the one who have cheered me up this time," he said smiling. "Thank you, Wendy."

"It's nothing," the bluenette said, returning the smile. "Hey, Sora-san, could I ask you something?"

"Of course," replied the spiky boy. "What is it?"

"Why did you want to know what was bothering me?" Wendy asked curiously. "I know you're good with everyone, but I have the feeling there's another reason."

This took the Keyblade wielder by surprise. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question, but he couldn't say no because of the way she was looking at him.

"Uh…if you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you," said Sora, scratching his cheek a bit nervous. It looked like he was embarrassed to answer Wendy's question since he didn't want to look at her in the eyes.

"I promise," Wendy answered quickly.

Sora sighed. "When I was a kid, I wanted to know what being an older brother would feel like…I guess that, even after all these years, I still wanted to know it."

Wendy started smiling when she imagined herself as the Keyblade wielder's little sister, and Sora noticed her smile and wondered what she was thinking.

"Hey, why are you smiling for?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" replied Wendy nervously, and Sora raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Really?" the boy said playfully. "The way you reacted is suspicious."

"A-ah, I…" Wendy didn't know what to say, but before she could come up with something, a big clawed hand appeared behind the Keyblade wielder. The hand was going to attack Sora, so Wendy started running towards the hand to protect the boy. She cloaked her right hand in a whirlwind and struck the target, destroying it with one hit.

At first Sora was confused when the girl started running, but when he saw her destroying the clawed hand, he understood why she did that. He was also surprised at the girl's strength; it was obvious that she worked hard for the Grand Magic Games that took place a week ago.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"No idea," Sora replied. "_It looked familiar, though._"

Then the two could see fire coming out from a street, and there was only someone who could create that amount of fire that easily. Wendy and Sora looked at each other and nodded before start heading to the street where the fire came out.

The Keybearer and the Dragon Slayer arrived to the street where the fire came out, and they saw Lucy and Natsu. Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla also arrived to the same street, and when all of them saw each other, they regrouped.

"Hey, you guys won't believe what I just destroyed," Natsu said.

"A big clawed hand?" asked Gray.

"No, a bi-wait, how did you know!?" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We saw one too," Erza replied.

"A big clawed hand attacked us too," Wendy said.

"That makes four hands, then," Carla said, implying that she and Happy also faced one of those clawed hands.

"How strange…" Lucy said, crossing her arms and thinking about who could have sent those hands. "Do you think-"

"It's coming," Sora said, interrupting the blonde mage. It seemed that the Heartless with the sphere was close enough for Sora to be able to detect it. The mages started looking around, and then a creature with the appearance of a mandrill landed where the group was.

"A monkey!?" exclaimed Gray and Natsu.

"_A Hockomonkey!?"_ thought Sora, who recognized the monster because he fought against it in the Realm of Dreams, during his Mark of Mastery exam. "_What is a Nightmare doing here…wait a moment, it has the Emblem Heartless symbol._"

The Keyblade wielder didn't know why there was an Emblem Heartless with the same appearance of the Nightmare Dream Eater he fought in Traverse Town, but he could think about that later, now he had to take it down.

"All right, let's defeat this thing quickly," Gray said as he cracked his knuckles.

The Hockomonkey charged at the Ice Mage and tried to punch him, but Gray created an ice sword with his magic and stopped the fist. Then the Heartless tried to hit the mage with its other hand, but Erza could cover Gray by blocking the left fist. The two pushed, trying to break the Heartless' defenses, but for some reason, they couldn't do it.

"This Heartless…it's really strong," Erza said as she struggled.

"It's like its strength suddenly increased," said Gray, who was also having a small trouble with the Heartless. "It's not…normal."

Sora was confused, the Hockomonkey was strong, but it shouldn't be a problem for him or the mages. The Keyblade wielder then noticed that the Heartless glowed red for a second, and this intrigued the brown-haired boy.

"Alright, now is our chance! _Karyū no Tekken!_" said Natsu, and then punched the Heartless in the face with his fist engulfed in flames.

"_Tenryū no Kagizume!_" said Wendy, and she jumped and struck the Hockomonkey's face with the large winds she generated from her feet while swinging her leg down on the monster.

The Heartless was receiving damage, but it was still full of energy, and Sora was still confused, not knowing why the Hockomonkey was able to resist that much.

"Hey, Lucy, Sora, don't stay there without doing anything!" Gray said. "We need help here!"

"Oh, right!" said Lucy, and then he grabbed one of her keys, the ones she used to summon Celestial Spirits. "Light Magic is what we need now, so it's your turn, Loke!"

Just after Lucy used her golden key, a young man with orange spiky hair, wearing azure-tinted sunglasses and a black suit appeared. He was Loke, also known as Leo, the leader of the twelve Golden Zodiac Keys.

"Leave this to me, Lucy," Loke said with a confident smile as he covered his fist with a large mass of light. He jumped to avoid the Heartless' attack, and then he punched the body of the monster, and the attack was powerful enough to send the Heartless crashing through a stone wall.

"Whoa, amazing!" said Natsu, but then the Heartless stood up and charged at the mages again. "The hell is wrong with that thing!?"

"Well, it looks damaged, maybe we should keep attacking," Loke said, and then he noticed the Keyblade wielder, who was next to him. "Ah, Sora, it's good to see you. I was waiting for Lucy to summon me, so I could say hello to you."

Sora chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Loke," he said, and the two shook hands.

"Hey, you two, this isn't the time for that!" Lucy said as she made Loke return to the Celestial Spirit World.

The other mages were fighting against the Hockomonkey, and it looks like they were managing to hurt it now. Then the Heartless saw that Sora was distracted and decided to attack him, but when it was going to land it fist on him, the Keyblade wielder vanished and appeared behind the monster.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, and before the Heartless could react, he performed several quick slashes, and to finish the combo, he slammed down the sword into the Heartless' head. The monster quickly turned around with its hand raised, but Sora parried it and he unleashed a fury of blows that sent the Heartless a few meters back.

The monster recovered and charged at the Keyblade wielder again, then it started throwing punches at him, but Sora blocked every attack and counterattacked by knocking the Heartless into the air, then he dashed to get on the dark monster and knocked it down to the ground, and then the Heartless started vanishing slowly.

"That'll do," said Sora when he landed.

"You could have intervened before, don't you think?" said Gray after seeing that Sora's attacks worked better.

"Well, I wanted you guys to have some fun too," Sora said grinning.

"That wasn't necessary, you know?" Lucy said, pulling one of Sora's cheeks as a little scolding.

Sora laughed. "Sorry, besides, I was trying to figure out why the Heartless was enduring all those attacks," he said while grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Sora, take a look at this," said Carla as she flew where the boy was. The white Exceed had a red sphere, which she handed to Sora.

"It looks like Lacrima," said Erza.

"Red," said Sora. "The ones that we found were green."

"Perhaps the red ones are used to increase the Heartless' power," Natsu said. "Surely that's why it had a red aura for a second."

"Oh, you noticed that too?" asked Gray. "I thought I was the only one."

"Hey, Sora, there's a green one there," Happy said, pointing at the green magic sphere that was on the floor. The blue cat was about to grab the sphere when suddenly a Heartless that resembled a fusion between a snake and a lizard appeared and ate the sphere.

"It ate it!" said Lucy.

"I'll destroy it before more start to appear," said Natsu while running to the Heartless, but the creature used its body as a wheel and started rolling away from the group.

"It's trying to escape!" said Wendy.

"Everyone, go after the Heartless!" said Erza.

The group started running after the dark lizard Heartless, which was rolling really fast and Sora and the mages were having trouble to catch it. They arrived to the bridge that led to the king's castle, and the Heartless used the bridge and headed to the castle, and this surprised the mages, but Sora continued running.

"Sora, wait!" exclaimed Lucy, but the boy didn't hear her.

"Sora-san, hold on!" said Wendy.

The Keyblade wielder continued running, but suddenly he was tackled to the ground by someone. Sora looked back and saw that the ones who tackled him were Natsu and the others.

"What are you doing!?" he asked, and the others started to stand up.

"Seriously, did you forget what happened the last time you went into the castle?" Gray asked.

"We don't want that to happen again," Wendy said.

Sora didn't forget about what happened when he broke into the castle during his first visit, but there was something the mages didn't know.

"The king is still the same?" asked Sora as Natsu helped him to stand up.

"Toma E. Fiore, yes," Erza replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the king wanted to talk with me the day we defeated all the Heartless?" asked Sora, and the mages nodded. "He gave me a reward."

"Really?" asked Lucy. "What was the reward?"

"He told me I could enter the castle whenever I wanted," Sora answered, and the mages were really surprised to hear that. "This way, if something happens, I won't get in trouble again."

"Then I don't see any reason to stop you from getting into Mercurius," Carla said. "Just try to not break anything."

"You should hurry before Heartless start to appear inside," Erza said.

"Say hello to the Princess when you're done," Lucy said as she winked at the spiky boy, who grunted.

"Come off it with that!" said Sora before start running to the castle.

**-TLG-**

The lizard Heartless was walking around one of the castle's big corridors, and suddenly it heard something moving behind it. The creature turned around, but it didn't see anyone there, but when it turned its head again, it saw Sora in front of it.

"Gotcha!" said Sora before destroying the Heartless. The green sphere fell to the floor and Sora grabbed it and put it in one of his pockets without looking at it, since he didn't want to being affected by it, now that he was alone.

The boy looked around to make sure no one saw him. Even if he had full permission to enter the castle, he'd rather leave without being detected. It looked like he was alone, so he decided to run to the exit before someone could see him.

"Hold it!" said someone, and Sora stopped in his tracks.

"_Damn_," the boy thought, and then he felt something on his back. Sora turned around slightly to see who stopped him, and saw a young woman, probably a year older than him, with short light blue hair and brown eyes.

"Don't you know civilians aren't allowed to enter the castle?" asked the young woman.

"You see…" said Sora, but then another person interrupted him.

"Yukino, what's going on?" asked that person, and by the voice, Sora could tell that it was another woman.

Sora moved his head a little to see who it was, and saw a young woman with light, wavy, green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and large, green eyes. The Keyblade wielder had the feeling that he saw that person before, but he didn't know where.

"Princess," said the girl called Yukino. "I found this boy wandering around the castle."

"_Princess…"_ thought Sora. "_Don't tell me she is…_"

"Another intruder?" she said. "Maybe we should increase the security again."

"What shall we do with him?" Yukino asked.

"Well, I-" said the princess, but the moment she looked at the boy, she stopped talking and started looking at him with her mouth a bit opened. "You are…"

Sora smiled. "I was thinking you weren't going to recognize me."

"Oh my god," said the princess, covering her mouth out of surprise, and then she pulled the Keyblade wielder into a tight hug, which surprised the boy and Yukino. Sora was starting to feel flustered, mostly because what some of his guildmates of Fairy Tail said about the princess. The boy tried to move, however, the princess was hugging him very tightly and he couldn't, but fortunately, she let go of him after a few seconds.

"Princess Hisui, do you know him?" Yukino asked curiously.

"Yes," Hisui replied with a smile. "Seven years ago, Fiore was invaded by dark creatures called Heartless, and this is the boy who saved the kingdom, and he also saved me once."

"You're Sora-sama!?" asked Yukino very surprised.

"_Sama…that's a bit much_," thought Sora, who felt weird when people addressed him too formally. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"The princess often talks about a brave, young man who saved her when she was younger," Yukino explained.

"Oh, really?" asked an amused Sora, looking at Hisui, who smiled embarrassedly.

"Anyway, I didn't know it was you," Yukino said. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about that, you were doing your work after all," Sora replied with a reassuring smile, and Yukino felt relieved.

"Thank you, Sora-sama," said Yukino. "If you excuse me, I must return to my duties."

"Sure, see you, Yukino," said Sora, and then Yukino left after saying goodbye to the princess and the Keyblade wielder.

"By the way, Sora-san, why do you look so young?" asked Hisui.

"Well, some things happened and the flow of time changed," Sora replied, trying to give Hisui an easy and short explanation. "I know seven years have passed since my last visit, but it only has been two years for me. Fortunately, the time flows normally now."

"I see…" the princess said. "A lot of things happened here this month."

"I know, one of my guildmates of Fairy Tail told me what happened here," Sora said.

"Everything?" asked Hisui, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Yes, everything," Sora replied, and Hisui looked down with a sad look on her face. "Hey, don't be sad, you can't let affect you what happened in the past. Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata?" asked a puzzled Hisui.

"It means 'no worries'," said Sora smiling. "What happened, happened, so the only thing you should do now, is to look towards the future."

Hisui smiled. "You sure know how to cheer up someone, Sora-san, thank you."

"No problem," said the Keybearer. "_I should follow my own advice._"

"Well, I'm really happy to see you again, and being able to talk with you at the same eye level," Hisui said smiling.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I can say the same."

"Say, what have you been doing lately?" Hisui asked.

"Traveling around the worlds, wiping out some Heartless," Sora replied. "I created a Keyblade wielders Guild too, I've been a Guild Master for almost a month."

"Whoa, that's impressive, you're even younger than Sabertooth's Guild Master," said an amazed Hisui. "Do you think I'll be able to visit your guild someday?"

"A coliseum is being built in the city where my guild is," Sora said. "Surely there will be a tournament between people from different worlds, so maybe you'll be able to go there."

"I'd love to," Hisui answered. "By the way, remember what I just said to Yukino about an intruder?"

"Yes, why?" asked Sora.

"Well, that intruder was here a week ago, and he was wearing the same black coat that boy you fought had," Hisui answered, and this surprised Sora.

"Really?" he said.

"You don't look very worried," the princes remarked.

"That's because all the people with black coats were defeated," the Keyblade wielder clarified. "Now we're the ones with black coats…well, we don't use them very often, but you shouldn't be worried if you see one."

"Oh, well, that reassures me," Hisui said.

"Wait a sec, was that person a spiky redhead man with a red and yellow scarf?" asked Sora.

"How did you know?" asked Hisui, surprised by Sora's guess. "Some of the soldiers said that there was another person with him, a man with long blue hair."

"I think I know those two," Sora said with a smile. "Well, I think I should go now, I have some things to do."

"Oh, right…" said the princess, sounding a bit sad.

"You all right?" asked Sora.

"Yes, it's nothing…" Hisui said. "You know? The day you saved me, I..."

"What is it?" asked Sora, curious to hear what she wanted to say.

"Forget it," said the princess smiling. "You're friend of Lucy-san, right?"

"Yes, we're friends, do you want me to say hello to her from you?" asked Sora, and the green-haired girl nodded.

"Well, I hope you come to visit again," said Hisui. "Take care, okay?"

"Sure, you too," answered Sora.

After saying goodbye to the princess of Fiore, Sora walked to the exit of Mercurius and walked to the bridge that led to the city. When he crossed the bridge, he could see his guildmates waiting for him.

"How did it go?" asked Gray.

"I got it," replied Sora.

"Nice, let's return to Magnolia, then!" Natsu said.

"What took you so long?" asked Lucy, looking at Sora in a way that he didn't like one bit. "Did you talk with Princess Hisui?"

"Yes…" the Keybearer replied, which made the blonde mage giggle.

"Sora-san, you're very popular," Wendy said smiling.

"Don't start you too," said the Keyblade wielder while ruffling the bluennete's hair.

"So, what shall we do now?" asked Happy.

"Return to the guild," Carla answered. "What are you going to do, Sora?"

"I should return to Radiant Garden and see how the others are doing," the Keyblade wielder replied. "Do you think you'll be able to take care of the Heartless around here?"

"We'll have to work hard, but that won't be a problem," said Erza.

"You'll come to visit us again?" asked Wendy.

"Sure," said Sora smiling. "And who knows? Maybe you'll see another Keyblade wielder if there's a strong Heartless around here."

"Then good luck, Sora," Natsu said grinning. "You'd better train for that tournament."

"And take it easy, okay?" said Lucy.

"Of course," the Keybearer said. "Say to the others that I said goodbye."

**-TLG-****  
**

* * *

_More characters appeared in this chapter, the Disney Trio, Yukino Aguria and Princess Hisui._

_I thought it would be nice to mention the House of Mouse, it was a good show, at least that's what I think._

_As some of you wanted, I wrote a moment between Sora and Wendy, somewhat based of the scene of Kirito and Silica in SAO._

_To **JMG16**: Well, I just started the Digimon Crossover, but I don't know what will be my next story._

_To **Sunny Lighter**: They will visit new Disney worlds too. If I made them go to the Toy Story world, who of the Keyblade wielders would you want to go there?_

_To **Guest**: Sora and Kairi will have their moments together, but there won't be any pairings in this story, at least for the Keyblade wielders._

_To **EvanderAdvent**: I think that's a good idea, surely I'll make them fight in the tournament._

___To **TigerOfGuy7139**: We already talked, but thanks anyway! XD_

_____To **Anthony627AA**: I'd like to finish the Digimon crossover first, before they appear here, so I'll try to finish that story as soon as possible, but without rushing it._

_______To **GuestWithIdeas**: I'll think about it, I couldn't do it in this chapter because I already planned what was going to happen._

_________To **Daxen123**: I'll see what I do with One Piece, right now I'll focus on other worlds._

_____________To **animelover276**: He'll appear soon, don't worry._

_______________To **KH-Hardcorefan4483**: Well, they aren't a couple in the story, but I support SoKai, so I won't make Sora fall for another girl or something lol. I made a scene between Sora and Wendy, I hope you liked it._

_______________To **DustierKestrel**: "You're full of surprises, Mr. Lightning Bolt" :D_

_________________To **csyang1317**: I'm not sure about the Super Smash Bros Arc, but Sora will need to go to the world of Tron in a chapter for something. Maybe I'll give Lea's Keyblade a name, but I'll change it when we have the official name. Well, I think Sora is too good to call Ed short, but who knows what will happen._

_________________To **StarTrail**: I'm glad you liked it, thank you!_

_________________To **MarshallLeeVampireKing-13**: Maybe...I can't tell much, I don't want to spoil about this story :P_

_To **quackerq123**: I don't know, maybe I'll get some ideas in the future to write more stories._

_To **Guest**: Yes, I've thought about Negima, but I'm still planning when to put it in the story._


End file.
